Et si
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Et si...Durant toutes ces années, Aphrodite avait mentit ? Et si...Death Mask découvrait son secret ? (EN REECRITURE : Chapitre 1)
1. Introduction

******Fiction en réécriture à partir du 06/08/2013.**

**Et si …**

**Notes :** Cette fiction se passe après la fin du manga. Le monde retrouvant enfin la paix, les Chevaliers sont ressuscités par les bons soins d'Athéna, en remerciement de leurs bons et loyaux services.

Critique ? Jet de pierre ? Fleurs ? Reviews please :3

**Introduction.**

Le chevalier du Capricorne posa sa main sur le front de son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es bouillant.

-A peine tiède…

-Tais-toi. On ne s'entraîne pas dans le froid quand on a plus de quarante de fièvre.

-J'ai dû faire fondre la nei...AIE !

Une pichenette sur le nez interrompit Aphrodite qui répliqua par un regard furieux.

-Arrête de me couver, Shura ! Je ne suis pas en sucre !

-Un Chevalier digne de ce nom doit connaître ses limites ! Sombre crétin !

Aphrodite se tu et rabattit la couverture sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Shura, d'ordinaire si réservé, élever ainsi la voix.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me sens aussi mal, et ça ne sera pas la dernière… Si je devais m'allonger systématiquement, les autres Chevaliers n'ont pas fini de se foutre de moi…

Shura ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'Aphrodite était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Sa beauté quasi angélique, loin d'être un atout, l'avait plus desservit qu'autre chose. Chacun sait à quel point les enfants peuvent se montrer cruels entre eux. Aphrodite avait dû alors se battre encore plus férocement que les autres pour prouver sa valeur et mériter l'armure des Poissons.

-Je descends au village te chercher ton médicament. Soit sage.

Aphrodite lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et retourna se cacher sous sa couverture. Shura soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les manières un peu puériles de son ami.

Aphrodite attendit que son Cosmos se soit suffisamment éloigné pour sortir de son lit. S'étant levé trop vite, sa tête se mit à lui tourner et il dû attendre la fin de son vertige, les mains crispées sur le bord du matelas. Il avait beau s'être endurci durant toutes ces années, il y avait certaines choses contre lesquels il ne pouvait lutter.

-Foutu nature, murmura-t-il.

Il calcula rapidement qu'il avait le temps de prendre une douche avant le retour de « nounou Shura ». Il avait eu si chaud, que ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Il les arracha, et s'en alla avec dans la salle de bain, projetant de les laver plus tard. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de lui-même.

* * *

Le Chevalier du Cancer été de mauvaise humeur. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an, à quelques exceptions près. S'il pouvait se passer de la compagnie des autres, il le ferait volontiers. Mais le Grand Pope lui avait ordonné de porter une missive à son collègue des Poissons puisque que c'était sur son chemin.

-Fait chier…

Il frappa à la porte des appartements privés mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il se permit d'entrer. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire de jouer les coursiers, il voulait se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite. Death Mask supposa qu'Aphrodite devait être en train de dormir. Si c'était le cas, il se ferait un plaisir de le réveiller en le secouant comme un cocotier. Il aurait eu au moins une bonne distraction aujourd'hui.

De son point de vue, Aphrodite ne méritait pas son armure. Déjà il dormait trop, le soleil lui donnait des insolations, il avait des manières de fille, la carrure, la tête… Et en plus il se maquillait ! Une vraie gonzesse…

Death Mask n'aimait pas ce genre de personnes. Tout comme il n'aimait pas Mû, Camus et Shaka pour les mêmes raisons. Pas assez virils a son avis. Ce devait être les cheveux longs.

Il n'était jamais rentré dans les appartements privés d'Aphrodite, et constata que comme dans la plupart des autres Temples, la décoration était assez sobre : les murs et les sols blancs, quelques meubles fonctionnels… Quoique, il y avait un piano dans un coin.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler et qu'il en localisa l'emplacement, il comprit que la disposition des appartements était la même.

Le Grand Pope avait insisté pour que la missive soit remise en main propre, donc le Cancer n'était pas un voyeur. Il s'arrêta cependant au pas de la chambre et attendit, les bras croisés.

Aphrodite n'avait pas entendu Death Mask pénétrer chez lui, juste sentit un Cosmos. Il était cependant si fatigué, qu'il ne fit pas attention au propriétaire, et pensa tout bêtement qu'il s'agissait de Shura. Il termina sa douche et saisit la seule serviette propre encore disponible. Elle était assez courte, et cela le dérangea.

Mais il se dit que Shura le connaissait assez depuis toutes ces années pour savoir qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas l'intention de l'aguicher avec cette tenue. Contrairement à la réputation qu'on lui avait collé, Aphrodite n'était ni nympho, ni volage, ou que ce soit d'autre dans le même registre… C'était sans doute des personnes qu'il avait éconduit sèchement qui avait lancé cette rumeur.

-Déjà de ret…

Aphrodite ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Death Mask. Son étonnement fut grand, mais pas autant que celui de son collègue.

Quand le Poisson sortit de la salle de bain, le Cancer voulu lui faire un commentaire grivois sur ses jambes partiellement dénudés, mais lorsque son regard carmin remonta, il constata que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis le premier jour, Aphrodite avait dû subir les brimades de ses camarades concernant son étrange apparence. Certes, ils étaient encore des enfants et cela aurait pu changer, mais plus ils grandissaient, plus la ressemblance avec la gente féminine était frappante, troublante. Car loin de devenir aussi viril que ses camarades, Aphrodite s'était de plus en plus efféminé : corps élancé, souple, membres fins… Yeux en amande et lèvres pleines, pulpeuses. Durant son adolescence, Death Mask s'était souvenu d'avoir de nombreuses fois fantasmé sur Aphrodite.

Il n'avait jamais compris cette histoire de femmes masquées en renoncement à leur féminité. Pourquoi dans ce cas-là avaient-elles leurs attributs aussi bien mis en valeur ? Non parce que les justaucorps moulants, les protèges-poitrines coniques… Si en plus Death Mask se faisait un patchwork mental en imaginant la tête d'Aphrodite sur ces corps là…

Heureusement qu'il y avait eu des filles tarifiées à Rodario pour calmer ses élancements douloureux durant sa puberté. L'adolescent étant devenu un homme bien au fait des choses de la vie. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Puis, ils étaient devenus Golds Saints et la beauté d'Aphrodite avait cessé de le turlupiner, c'était devenu une habitude.

Aussi, lorsque Death Mask remarqua la poitrine, certes petite, mais typiquement féminine sur le torse d'Aphrodite, quelque chose se bloqua en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, ainsi que la main qui tenait la missive. Elle flotta quelques instants dans les airs, glissa sur le sol, pour se retrouver coincée aux pieds d'un Poisson partagé entre la peur, la honte, et la colère.

Il ramena soudain son bras droit contre lui pour dissimuler au mieux ce que le Cancer n'aurait jamais dû voir.

-Fous le camp, Death Mask !

Aphrodite s'en voulait d'avoir relâché ainsi son attention. Jamais, durant toutes ces années, il n'avait laissé quiconque découvrir son secret. Mis à part Shura… Alors cela faisait la seconde fois.

Ses paroles avaient dû réveiller le Cancer, car après une expression de pure surprise, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Death Mask avait cette habitude de se remettre assez vite de ses émotions, pour peu qu'il en avait.

-Tu nous as bien eu, la poiscaille…

Il s'avança dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Aphrodite eut un mouvement de recul, mais très vite, il fit apparaitre une rose dans sa main. Blanche.

-N'approche pas, ou je te la plante dans le cœur !

Le temps d'un battement de cil, le Cancer était tout contre lui, lui saisissant les poignets pour mieux lui tordre avant de le lancer violemment sur le lit. Aphrodite eut le souffle coupé en atterrissant puis en sentant le corps de Death Mask a nouveau. Toute tentative de fuite fut avortée, la rose gisant au seuil de la salle de bain.

-Quand je pense que tu t'es fait passer pour un homme pendant toute ces années… J'avais vraiment fini par y croire…

Aphrodite voulu se défendre, lui donner des coups de poings, le griffer, n'importe quoi pour ne plus sentir ce poids sur son corps mais ses forces lui firent soudain défaut. Death Mask se redressa avec un petit sourire. Il avait utilisé une technique de constriction, se servant de ses pouvoirs psychokinétiques pour bloquer les mouvements d'Aphrodite, afin d'avoir les mains libres. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait du pauvre Poisson, saisissant un bout de la serviette pour confirmer ses intentions. Elle glissa le long du corps d'Aphrodite, découvrant le spectacle de sa nudité, puis sur le matelas, pour finir sur le sol.

Le sourire de Death Mask disparu pourtant, laissant place à une grimace.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais parfois « malade »…

Il était coupé dans ses envies. Momentanément du moins.

-Mais ça ne fait que confirmer ta vraie nature, ma petite Aphrodite.

-TA GUEULE ! JE VAIS TE TUER DEATH-MASK !

Le Poisson ne pouvait peut-être plus bouger, mais il pouvait encore hurler.

Death Mask eut un rire méprisant.

-Essaie donc. Mais dis-moi… Ça m'étonnerait que le Grand Pope t'aurait laissé devenir un Gold Saint s'il savait su quelques détails technique te concernant. Rien que le non port du masque réglementaire…

L'expression d'Aphrodite lui suffit.

-Viens me voir dans quelques jours, quand tu iras mieux. Et si jamais tu essaie de te défiler, le Sanctuaire entier sera au courant de ta traitrise.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer, le Cancer s'en fut et attendit d'être sorti des appartements avant de le libérer de sa constriction. Il se passa une langue gourmande sur lèvres, finalement satisfait de sa journée.

* * *

Lorsque Shura revient avec le médicament de son compagnon, il trouva ce dernier profondément endormi sous des draps propres. Sans un bruit, il posa la boîte sur la table de nuit, puis regarda Aphrodite durant quelques instants.

Celui-ci ne dormait pas, roulé en boule sous les draps, fixant le mur devant lui, même s'il faisait de grands efforts pour faire croire le contraire. Son Cosmos donnait une impression de sérénité, mais au fond de lui, il n'était que rage.

Aphrodite ne pouvait rien dire à Shura. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment embêté toutes ces années en lui faisant porter le fardeau de son secret. Il devait régler ce problème seul.

Mais lorsque le Capricorne quitta son temple, il referma les yeux, serra les dents, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et si …**

**Notes :** Merci à Camus scorpio pour sa superbe review, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et merci également à ceux qui ont mis ma modeste fiction en favoris, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre 1 vous plaise, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1.**

* * *

Death Mask n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande patience. Au bout d'une semaine, sa tête bourdonnait de toutes les tortures possibles et inimaginables qu'il se promettait de faire subir au Poisson pour l'avoir fait attendre.

C'est en sortant de son temple qu'il faillit le percuter. Aphrodite se tenait devant lui, impassible. Par-dessus son pantalon de toile il portait une tunique blanche lui arrivant à mi cuisses, avec des manches suffisamment longues pour lui recouvrir pratiquement les mains.

Elle ressemblait furieusement a une tenue d'entrainement.

-Tu aurais pu te mettre un peu plus en valeur, Aphrodite.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je suis venu parce que tu me l'as demandé, alors dépêche-toi, répondit sèchement le Poisson.

Toute autre personne aurait vu sa tête sauter pour avoir parlé ainsi à Death Mask. Mais ce dernier s'amusait trop pour avoir envie de réduire ce joli minois en pulpe sanguinolente. Il avait d'autres projets.

-On va parler à l'intérieur. Tu préfères être discret, pas vrai ?

Aphrodite ne lui répondit pas et passa devant lui. L'odeur de rose qui l'accompagnait constamment titilla les narines de Death Mask, excitant ses bas instincts

Même s'il avait la réputation d'être un monstre, ce qui était un euphémisme concernant son cas, il savait néanmoins comment accueillir ses hôtes. Il déposa une tasse de café noir, sans sucre, devant son collègue avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Il croisa ses jambes, joignant ses mains sous son menton, ménageant ses effets.

Aphrodite ne toucha pas à la tasse. Il se tenait droit, digne, son regard azur soutenant celui de Death Mask.

-Je l'ai pas empoisonné. Ça, c'est ta spécialité, fit tout d'un coup le Cancer au bout d'un long moment de silence.

S'il s'attendait à une réponse, il en était pour ses frais. D'autres minutes s'égrenèrent avant qu'Aphrodite ne prenne la parole.

-Dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

Death Mask savait que le Suédois n'était pas stupide.

-Combien de personnes sont au courant ?

Aphrodite tiqua… Puis décida de mentir.

-Tu es le seul.

-Je suis flatté.

-Ta gueule.

-Tu me parles sur un autre ton la poiscaille, ou tu vas vraiment le regretter…

Aphrodite se tut. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Death Mask. Il avait finit par le considérer comme un insecte nuisible, un genre de cancrelat, dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser. Jusqu'au jour où le talon de la chaussure l'écraserait impitoyablement.

Et à présent, les rôles étaient inversés : Aphrodite était la mouche prise dans une énorme toile d'araignée.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

-Pour me faire chanter.

Death Mask se mit à rire. C'était métallique, froid, très déplaisant à entendre. Comme le grincement d'une porte la nuit dans une maison abandonnée et lugubre.

-Je veux que tu deviennes mon jouet.

Il laissa les mots pénétrer l'esprit d'Aphrodite avant d'enchaîner.

-Si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, je ne révélerai ton secret a personne. Mais si tu fais mine de te rebeller, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Aphrodite serra les poings. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent sous le coup d'une colère sourde mais ne dis mot.

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la tension émanant de son collègue, Death Mask se leva pour s'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il eut même l'audace de passer un bras autour des épaules et de rapprocher sa bouche d'une oreille, écartant une mèche de cheveux bleutés.

-Crois-moi, tu y gagnes beaucoup, Princesse. Je suis un très bon coup.

Aphrodite sursauta, recula sur le canapé pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet être immonde.

-JE NE FERAI JAMAIS LA PUTE ! JAMAIS !

Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Le Cancer avait saisi une poignée de sa chevelure azur pour le ramener violement vers lui.

-Qui a dit que tu avais le choix, Aphrodite ?

Sa voix n'était plus caressante, mais glaciale. Celle qu'il utilisait avant de mettre à mort ses ennemis.

Il embrassa soudain Aphrodite. Le baiser lui fut aussi brutal qu'un coup de poing en pleine face. Ce n'était pas tendre, c'était sauvage et violent, juste une possession de territoire. Le premier jalon, la première marque.

Le Poisson aurait pu refermer brutalement sa mâchoire sur cette langue insidieuse, ainsi, Death Mask n'aurait eu plus aucun moyen de diffuser son honteux secret. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire, qu'il n'aurait fallu que peu de temps avant que le Grand Pope découvre le pourquoi du comment…

Et Aphrodite aurait tout perdu.

Alors… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Death Mask se lasserait bien assez vite… Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite découvre un moyen de se débarrasser de lui sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il eut un nouveau sursaut nerveux lorsqu'il sentit la main du Cancer se glisser sous sa tunique et entreprendre de détacher les cordons de son pantalon.

-N-NON !

Aphrodite leva son poing, cogna Death Mask sur le haut du crâne. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur tandis que ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide. Aphrodite se précipita vers la sortie, mais avant d'avoir pu en franchir le seuil, se prit une formidable baffe, suivis d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il tomba à genoux, un peu sonné par la brutalité légendaire du Cancer.

-Tu vois à quoi tu m'obliges ?!

De nouveau, Aphrodite se retrouva allongé sur le dos, l'Italien au-dessus de lui, sur lui, pesant de tout son poids. Ses pupilles carmines étrécies par la colère et…par un désir bestial.

-Je voulais être sympa avec toi, prendre tout mon temps… Mais pour ta première fois, je crois que tu vas sévèrement morfler, Princesse !

-A-Attends ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

Death Mask lui sourit, presque tendrement.

-Non seulement je le peux, mais je le fais.

Aphrodite comprit alors que dans son regard, il n'y avait aucune pitié. Il aurait pu crier, le supplier, bien au contraire, il ne l'aurait excité que davantage.

Il abaissa les paupières, tremblant de tout son corps, les larmes aux yeux.

Il voulait juste que cela passe vite, le plus vite possible…

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Aphrodite sortit du Temple du Cancer. Ses tentatives désespérées pour marcher droit ne faisaient que lui apporter une insupportable souffrance dans le bas ventre. Ses membres étaient engourdis par la douleur, il avait envie de vomir, mais surtout, il ressentait une brûlure horrible à l'intérieur, là où Death Mask l'avait meurtri…

Sentant sa vue se troubler, il se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance de remonter les escaliers plutôt que de les descendre. Même si une chute dans les escaliers ne l'aurait pas tué.

_Dommage…_ Pensa-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire, quand il enchainait entrainement sur entrainement, le laissant épuisé moralement et physiquement durant des jours.

C'est ainsi qu'il devait voir ce chantage, pour ne pas perdre la tête. Une forme d'entrainement, une épreuve. Il était facile de se résigner, lorsque l'on n'avait pas le choix. Aphrodite savait très bien mettre sa fierté de côté lorsqu'il le fallait. Il avait l'habitude…

Il sentit un goût cuivré envahir sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue au sang. Les lèvres aussi, et l'intérieur des joues.

_Ni un homme… Ni une femme… Juste un Gold Saint._

Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à cette idée, qu'il se répète cette phrase ad nauseam.

Aphrodite ravala ses larmes. Pleurer ne servait à rien, c'était juste de l'eau salée…

Ses nerfs à vif lui permirent de ressentir le Cosmos de deux autres Chevaliers descendant à sa rencontre. Les quasi inséparables Camus et Milo, respectivement le Verseau et le Scorpion.

Aussitôt il se redressa, ordonnant à ses muscles douloureux de la mettre en veilleuse. Son visage afficha une expression neutre, imperturbable, un véritable masque de cire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Camus se contenta comme à son habitude d'un bref hochement de tête en guise de bonjour. Quand à Milo, beaucoup plus expansif, il claqua l'épaule d'Aphrodite du plat de la main avec une exclamation joyeuse. Ce simple geste fit tressaillir le Poisson qui serra les dents, mais ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de lui échapper.

-Aphrodite ? Ça ne va pas ?

Un pli soucieux barra le front du Verseau lorsqu'il vit son collègue se retenir aux rochers bordant les escaliers.

-… Ça va.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans l'abri réconfortant de son Temple. Il se força alors à sourire pour rassurer ses compagnons.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda à son tour Milo. Tu as l'air épuisé…

Le Poisson regarda le Scorpion par en dessous. Ce dernier avait toujours été un compagnon honnête, franc, qui ne supportait pas l'injustice. Il l'avait toujours prouvé par ses actes, depuis son plus jeune âge. Et s'il avait réussi à dégeler Camus, sans mauvais jeux de mot, cela prouvait qu'il était un être exceptionnel.

Et si, Aphrodite lui demandait son aide ? ….Et si…

-Salut Laurel et Hardy. Tiens donc, Aphrodite…

Ce dernier se raidit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il lui suffisait de voir les expressions de ses deux compagnons et de sentir cette main se poser sur son épaule, bien avant d'entendre le son de cette détestable voix.

-Camus et Milo, ça suffira, répondit sèchement le Verseau.

Death Mask lui sourit, comme un chat à une souris.

-Je me disais que j'avais un peu trop malmené Aphrodite et que j'allais le raccompagner à son Temple pour me faire pardonner.

Milo afficha une expression de pure surprise en regardant le Poisson.

-Ha…Vous vous entrainiez…

-Oue. Même si on est en paix, je préfère ne pas perdre la main. Aphrodite est d'accord avec moi alors on s'entraine de temps en temps. Pas vrai ?

Il resserra ses doigts sur l'épaule, mais le Suédois répondit presque aussitôt.

-Oui. Il vaut mieux ne pas relâcher son attention, on ne sait jamais…

Au bout de quelques instants de flottement Milo leur souhaita une bonne soirée et reprit sa descente suivit de Camus, qui jeta un dernier regard a son collègue des Poissons.

-Avance, murmura Death Mask.

Aphrodite obéit surtout par automatisme, la tête vide, regardant vaguement les marches qu'il remonta d'une démarche raide, épaulé par un Death Mask qui le poussait de temps en temps pour qu'il accélère le pas.

Au seuil du Douzième Temple, le Cancer fit face à Aphrodite, un rien menaçant.

-Ne tente même pas de quémander une quelconque aide. Personne ne sera de ton côté si le Sanctuaire apprends ce que tu es vraiment… Contente-toi d'être une jolie petite poupée bien docile. Alors peut-être que la prochaine fois je te ferai un peu moins mal…

Il claqua un baiser sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite qui ne réagit pas, le regard toujours fixé au sol, la tête basse.

-Princesse… Fit Death Mask d'un ton ne laissant rien présager de bon.

Aphrodite sursauta avant de répondre au baiser, un peu maladroitement, mais cela parut suffire au Cancer qui lui caressa doucement la tête. Comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit animal obéissant bien à son Maître.

-A la prochaine. Dors bien.

Il redescendit les marches, mains dans les poches de son jean, tout en sifflotant. C'était peut-être une mélodie joyeuse mais aux oreilles du Suédois elle résonna tel un chant funèbre.

_A la prochaine… La prochaine fois… Encore une nouvelle fois…. Encore et encore et encore…_

Aphrodite se crispa, se mordit encore les lèvres, a s'en faire saigner.

Il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir en direction de ses appartements privés dont il ferma la porte à double tour. Le souffle court, il se laissa glisser à terre avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Les battements erratiques de son cœur lui prouvant qu'il était encore en vie, malgré la douleur, malgré l'humiliation.

Il avait l'impression de ressentir encore sur sa peau, les lèvres, les doigts de Death Mask, son souffle rauque contre son oreille, mais le pire… C'est qu'il le sentait encore en lui.

Pris d'un haut de cœur, Aphrodite se précipita vers la salle de bain et se mit à vomir, penché sur la cuvette des toilettes. C'était juste de la bile mélangée à son amertume, sa culpabilité de s'être laissé faire, posséder par cet être immonde.

Mais cela lui fit du bien. Un peu.

Il finit par se redresser, jeta ses vêtements au sol, ne sachant pas s'il allait les laver, les enterrer, ou les brûler. Une fois dans le bac de douche, il entreprit de se frotter vigoureusement, jusqu'à ce que des traces carmines se mêlent à l'eau savonneuse.

Aphrodite lâcha le gant, le savon, posa son front contre la paroi de la cabine de douche.

Son corps fut pris de violents tremblements et sa respiration s'emballa. Il dû se mordre le poing pour ne pas hurler.

Durant de longues minutes, le Poisson tenta de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle, le contrôle de ses pensées éparses… Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir cette fois.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans la douche, se recroquevillant une nouvelle fois. Il se frotta doucement les bras, contrastant avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve tantôt.

Il devait être fort. Tant que son secret était préservé.

_Juste un mauvais moment…_

Il y avait toujours une solution, toujours… Il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée c'est tout…

_Un Gold Saint. Juste un Gold Saint…_

* * *

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Et si…**

**Notes : **Merci à Camus scorpio pour tes superbes reviews, je ne me lasse pas de les lire ! Merci aussi a ceux qui ont mis en favoris ma modeste histoire. N'hésiter pas a me laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre II._

-Tu as mauvaise mine, Aphrodite. Tu mange bien en ce moment ?

Il regarda Shura, presque étonné de le trouver a côté de lui.

-Ha… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et tu es souvent dans la lune…

Aphrodite ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le paysage devant lui. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux sur une dune, surplombant le terrain d'entrainement des jeunes recrues.

-Je pense a des choses diverses et variés…Je me demandais qu'elle aurait été ma vie, si je n'étais pas devenu Gold Saint.

Son compagnon haussa un sourcil.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de penser ainsi.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, alors.

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils, contrarié, sans savoir pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus vraiment le même depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, et il était facilement irritable. Sans compter que la présence des autres lui été de plus en plus insupportable.

Magnifique… Il devenait aussi associable que l'autre raclure de crabe.

-Tu veux dîner chez moi, ce soir ?

Aphrodite le regarda. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis il lui fit un vrai sourire, et pas un de ces faux semblants qu'il décocher depuis quelque temps.

-Ca me fait plaisir, merci.

Shura avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Il avait été le premier à prendre sa défense quand il se faisait maltraiter par les autres enfants. Et lorsqu'il avait découvert son secret, il n'avait rien dit, il ne l'avait ni rejeter, ni dénoncer. Depuis, ils avaient été très proches. Le Capricorne l'avait toujours considéré comme un homme, un Gold Saint, ne faisant jamais d'allusion a son secret… Et cela faisait un bien fou a Aphrodite.

Pour la première fois, il avait envie de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Shura, qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et le rassure… Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour penser a des choses pareilles…

-Au fait, il parait que tu t'entraines avec Death Mask ?

Le suédois se raidit. Et voila que la réalité reprenait le dessus…

-Ca m'arrive, parfois… murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Shura se redressa sur ses coudes, puis s'assit, regardant son compagnon.

-Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux m'en parler. Je serai toujours de ton côté.

Aphrodite se mit a sourire doucement… Brave Shura. Mais c'était pour cette même raison qu'il ne pouvait abuser de sa gentillesse.

-Je te le dirai, nounou Shura.

-Hey !

Le Poisson éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière.

* * *

Il était fin prêt, il ne lui rester plus qu'a passer un dernier coup de brosse dans sa chevelure azur. Mais Lorsqu'il se pencha vers le miroir en pied, il constata que son entourage n'avait pas tout a fait tort en ce qui concerné sa santé : il avait vraiment une sale tête en ce moment.

Sa peau naturellement pâle, que le soleil de la Grèce n'avait pas réussis a assombrir, était pratiquement blafarde. Des cernes se devinaient aux coins des yeux, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ternes.

Il haussa les épaules. Un bon repas le remettrait sur pied. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait goûté la cuisine de Shura et il se réjouissait d'avance. Mais en arrivant sur le parvis de son temple, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que Death Mask était là.

Il décida de l'ignorer et passa devant lui, sans un regard, sans un mot. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, qu'il claqua aussitôt.

-Tu te rebelle la poiscaille ?

-Ce soir, je ne suis pas disponible. Tu n'as qu'à descendre au village te chercher des putes.

-Que de vilains mots dans cette si jolie bouche…

Aphrodite se déroba avant que le Cancer ne pu le toucher une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais occupé ! Fout le camp !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris les règles de notre contrat… A moins que le Grand Pope ne t'ai envoyé en mission, je ne t'autorise pas a me faire faux bond… Et surtout pas pour te faire sauter par Shura !

Aphrodite stoppa net ses mouvements. Il fixa Death Mask, laissant la colère le gagner peu a peu.

-Aurai-je touché un point sensible ?

-Je…ne te permet…pas….de parler ainsi…de Shura…. ROYAL DEMON ROSE !!!

Surpris, Death Mask réussit de justesse a se protéger de la tempête de rose en amplifiant son cosmos. Il répliqua en saisissant la tête d'Aphrodite, la cognant violement contre un pilier. Une fissure se créa dans la colonne, mais fort heureusement, elle ne s'écroula pas. Il fit cependant une erreur en se trouvant beaucoup trop prés d'Aphrodite quand ce dernier lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe.

Poussant un gémissement, il lâcha le Suédois, tombant a genoux.

-…C'est…dégueulasse… !

-Pas autant que toi !

Aphrodite fit apparaitre une rose blanche entre ses doigts. Cette fois, il allait achever cette ordure, et peu importe les conséquences. Il se permettait peut-être de jouer avec lui comme avec un objet, mais jamais il ne le laisserait insulter Shura.

Au moment où il voulu lui assener le coup fatal, on lui bloqua les poignets vers l'arrière.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Quand on parlait du loup…

-Te mêle pas de ça, Shura… fit Death Mask en se redressant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs rougeoyants.

-On…on s'entraîne…

-Vous avez de drôle de façon de vous entrainez… Aphro, fait disparaitre cette rose… Tout de suite !

Le Poisson s'exécuta, en évitant son regard, baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Son animosité avait quelque peu disparu, laissant place a un profond malaise.

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre a faire, a part emmerder Aphrodite, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Death Mask se contenta d'épousseter ses vêtements, et leur tournant le dos, redescendit dans les profondeurs du sanctuaire. L'espagnol se tourna alors vers son compagnon.

-Si ne veux rien me dire, libre a toi. Mais ne met pas ton titre en danger en laissant Death Mask te provoquer.

Aphrodite ne répliqua pas, se contenant de le suivre. Au fonds de lui, il avait très mal. Shura était déçu par son attitude, particuliérement vexé que le Suédois ne lui dise rien. Mais Aphrodite ne le pouvait pas. Cela ne ferait que compliquer davantage la situation. Car si l'espagnol était au courant, c'était sans doute lui qui perdrait son titre de Gold Saint.

Et si cela se produisait, Aphrodite toucherait vraiment le fonds

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Et si…**

**Note :** J'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois ce chapitre, tentant d'être le plus juste possible dans les sentiments des personnages, et même maintenant, il ne me satisfait pas totalement…

Merci pour votre soutient et bonne lecture quand même !

_Chapitre III._

Le Poisson avait finit par trouver une technique pendant que Death Mask lui faisait subir ses sévices. Il se concentrait sur le plafond, une tâche de peinture, ou une fissure, et vider son esprit. Il arrivait ainsi a se détacher totalement de ce qui se passait, et cela même durant plusieurs heures.

Cependant, le retour a la réalité lui été de plus en plus dur…

* * *

Il entendit une voix qui l'appelait, lointaine, très lointaine… Comme un écho dans une caverne, mais il n'arrivait pas a savoir d'où elle provenait, et encore moins de qui. Cette voix n'avait pas de visage… Mais elle cognait drôlement fort.

Aphrodite sursauta et porta une main a son visage. Ses joues étaient brulantes, et certainement très rouges. Il cligna des yeux, et pu enfin mettre un nom sur cette voix. C'était Death Mask, penché au-dessus de lui, une expression inhabituelle sur ses traits.

-Putain ! Tu m'as fais flipper !

-…hmm ?

-Ca faisait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelais ! Tu ne répondais pas, t'avais le regard fixe…et t'étais plus pâle qu'un cadavre. J'ai dû te foutre des baffes pour que tu émerges !

Aphrodite se redressa, la tête lui tourner. Le Cancer aurait pu y aller doucement… Sûr qu'avec sa force de brute, il l'avait défiguré pour quelques jours.

-Est-ce que tu bouffe correctement, au moins ?

Cette fois, le Suédois le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Death Mask n'était tout de même pas en train de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Pas possible… La cause numéro un de tout ses problèmes se faisait des soucis sur sa santé ?

-Qu'est ce que ca peut te foutre ?

Le Cancer fronça les sourcils, et lui saisit le poignet. Aphrodite était persuadé qu'il allait lui tordre, voir même lui briser, mais il se contenta de le tirer derrière lui, le faisant sortir du lit. Il le ramena dans le salon, où il l'obligea à s'asseoir.

-Je reviens. T'as intérêt a ne pas bouger ton cul du canapé.

Aphrodite cligna des yeux, se demandant ce que Death Mask avait encore inventé pour lui pourrir l'existence. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, une odeur de nourriture vient titiller son odorat et accroitre sa curiosité.

Il faillit éclater de rire lorsque Death Mask réapparut, toujours nu, mais sous un tablier de cuisine. Il dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues et se faire violence. Mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand le Cancer déposa un plat de pâtes devant lui, et un second juste en face. Se débarrassant du tablier, qu'il jeta dans un coin, le Cancer saisit une fourchette et commença a se nourrir.

Aphrodite le regarda, interdit.

-Qu'est ce tu fous ? Mange.

-Euh…Pourquoi ?

Death Mask soupira et le regarda comme s'il avait en face de lui le pire imbécile que la terre n'avait jamais porté.

-T'as vu ta carrure de crevette ? J'ai pas envie que tu me claques entre les pattes.

Forcement, vu comme ca… Mais Aphrodite n'avait pas envie d'accepter quoi que ce soit de la part du Cancer. Il lui servait peut-être de poupée gonflable, mais il n'était pas encore au point d'accepter de jouer a la dinette avec lui.

Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de le regarder avec un air de défi.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Ne fais pas ta précieuse. Bouffe, ou je te force.

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil.

-Je voudrais bien voir ca.

Il s'avançait en terrain dangereux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait en provoquant ainsi Death Mask, mais il n'en découlerait rien de bon.

La fourchette claqua brutalement sur la table lorsque l'Italien la posa.

-C'est ta dernière chance.

-Va te faire voir.

Le Cancer se leva, s'installa a côté d'Aphrodite, puis saisissant la fourchette encore propre, enroula quelques spaghettis autour et la porta a la bouche du Poisson. Ce dernier détourna la tête, et la ramena bien vite lorsque le Cancer lui saisit le menton de ses doigts, sans aucune douceur.

-Si tu n'ouvres pas la bouche, et si jamais tu fais tomber une seule pâte, je te fais lécher le sol, capiche ?

Aphrodite regarda les pâtes, puis Death Mask. Il savait qu'il était capable de mettre ses menaces a exécutions. En revanche, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui tenait tête ainsi, dans un combat perdu d'avance.

Lentement, il descella les lèvres, et le Cancer lui enfourcha les pâtes dans la bouche. Il recula, mâcha, et avala difficilement sa bouché. Lorsque Death Mask lui tendit une nouvelle portion, il attrapa la fourchette, le plat, et s'isola a l'autre bout du canapé, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu vois quand tu veux ? Sourit Death Mask. N'empêche, je t'ai connu plus épais...

-A qui la faute ? marmonna Aphrodite en continuant de manger.

Le Cancer alluma une cigarette, inspira longuement, et expira la fumé.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'en tire aucun plaisir…

-Vu comment tu t'y prends, je pense qu'un manche a balais me fera moins mal !

-Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de tester…

Aphrodite stoppa ses mouvements. Il avait envie de vomir. Ce mec le dégoutait profondément. Minute...ce n'était pas une métaphore… Il avait vraiment mal au cœur. Il porta une main a sa bouche, la fourchette tombant dans son assiette.

-PUTAIN ! Je t'ai d… Aphro ?….

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, les yeux fermés, trop occupé à endiguer son haut de cœur. Même si Death Mask était le pire sadique qu'il connaissait, il avait également de bons réflexes. Aussitôt, il poussa le Poisson vers la salle de bain, et Aphrodite pu se soulager dans la cuvette. Il resta penché un moment, tandis que le Cancer lui tenait les cheveux. Quand il fut enfin calmé, il passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais un sérieux mal de crâne. Il ressentit soudain une perte de chaleur qui lui fit presque claquer des dents.

-T'es malade ? Pourtant, c'est pas ta période.

-Ferme-la…

Il n'avait pas envie que Death Mask lui rappelle sa condition. Il avait vraiment très mal a la tête et très froids… Il lui fallait une source de chaleur, vite… Désespéré, il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du Cancer.

-Serre-moi…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai froids…serre moi…dépêche toi…

Instinctivement, il agrippa les épaules de l'Italien, se sentant peu a peu sombrer dans un gouffre obscur. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?... Il sentit vaguement Death Mask s'exécuter pour ensuite le soulever du sol, mais il perdit totalement connaissance a ce moment là.

Le cancer n'était pas très content de la tournure des événements. Voilà qu'Aphrodite commençait a avoir des malaises ! Il était certain d'une chose en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas mis enceinte, il faisait bien trop attention de côté-là. Il était certes un beau salaud, mais pas complètement crétin non plus. Pas question cependant de s'en occuper, il n'était pas garde-malade !

Retournant dans la chambre avec son colis, il le déposa sur le lit, et entreprit de les rhabiller avant de le récupérer dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai que t'es bien légère, princesse… Merde.

A l'extérieur du temple, le vent frais de la nuit l'accueillit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard, s'amusant beaucoup trop avec sa poupée. Mentalement, il prépara une excuse dans le cas où il rencontrerait un collègue. Soit il leur dirait qu'il l'avait trouvé par terre, soit qu'ils avaient forcé sur les entraînements, et qu'il avait sonné un peu trop rudement Aphrodite. La seconde solution lui parut un peu plus crédible, surtout quand on connaissait le manque de retenu que le Cancer faisait preuve, autant dans ses coups que dans ses paroles.

Tout en grimpant les marches, il se mit a réfléchir sur le Poisson. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il s'était souvent demandé, pourquoi, avec un visage comme le sien, Aphrodite avait décidé de venir au Sanctuaire. Après tout, avec son sens de la comédie, il l'aurait plutôt vu dans une carrière cinématographique… Ou était-ce seulement par vanité, qu'il avait décidé de mentir, se faisant passer pour un homme et ainsi ne pas être obligé de recouvrir son visage d'un masque de fer ?

Décidément, il trouvait que cet Aphrodite était plein de mystères…

* * *

C'est en arrivant au temple du Poisson, qu'il croisa la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir. Shura du Capricorne, la nounou personnelle d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne que tenait le Cancer…et lui arracha aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Tout doux, la bête a cornes, tu m'éclate le tympan.

-DEATH MASK !

-Je l'ai juste cogné un peu trop fort. Tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper correctement, c'est plus un Gold Saint mais une poupée de chiffon.

Shura serra les dents, prêt à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, s'il n'était pas occupé a soutenir Aphrodite.

-Je découvrirai bien assez tôt ce que tu mijotes, Death Mask.

-Compte là-dessus… Ho, mais dis moi… Tu n'es donc au courant de rien ? C'est navrant, je pensais que tu étais son meilleur ami.

Shura ne lui répondit pas, et Death Mask vit dans son regard qu'il l'avait vexé.

Finalement, il suffisait de peu de chose pour détruire une amitié vieille de plusieurs années, pensa le Cancer, ravi d'avoir enfin pu lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

Death Mask fit demi-tour, laissant les deux Golds Saints. Il sentit le regard de Shura lui brûler la nuque durant un moment mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ca, jouissant d'un avantage certain. Car si le Capricorne connaissait vraiment le secret d'Aphrodite, il aurait dû en profiter pour se taper ce joli petit lot… Quel crétin.

* * *

-Shura ?...

-Contente-toi de te reposer, je m'occupe de toi.

Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre inférieure, troublé. Il se demandait comment il avait pu passer du lit du Cancer, au sien, avec en prime l'espagnol a son chevet.

-Les entrainements avec Death Mask sont si rudes que ca ?

Aphrodite n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. S'il savait seulement de quoi il parlait…

Shura soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener inutilement vers l'arrière, et l'y laissant durant quelques secondes, avant de reposer les yeux sur son compagnon. Jamais il n'avait vu Aphrodite dans un état pareil. Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup changé, sursautant lorsque l'on s'approcher trop prés de lui, affichant un air angoissé durant une fraction de seconde, comme si tout d'un coup, le contact avec ses semblables lui faisait…peur.

-Aphrodite… Au nom de notre amitié, dis moi ce qui se passe avec Death Mask. Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi…

-Ce…n'est pas bien grave…

Shura se crispa, énervé qu'Aphrodite s'enfonce ainsi dans son mutisme.

-Non mais tu t'es vu ?! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même !

Le Poisson se recroquevilla. Il avait l'air si fragile, tellement épuisé… En faisant abstraction de tout le respect qu'il lui devait, l'espagnol aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler, le rassurer… Il en mourrait d'envie, mais il avait peur que son compagnon se fourvoie a son égard. Et si… il lui disait qu'il ne voulait que le protéger, le voir heureux, qu'il recommence a sourire comme avant ? Et si… il lui avouait que depuis le premier jour il était tombé sous son charme ? Et qu'ensuite ses sentiments s'étaient transformés en amour, malgré lui ?

L'espagnol serra les poings.

Il ne le pouvait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'Aphrodite ne se considérer pas comme une femme. Il été très clair dans son esprit qu'il était un homme, et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin d'être choyé, encore moins d'une épaule sur laquelle poser sa tête. Aphrodite se soutenait tout seul, a la force de ses bras. L'obtention de son armure des Poissons en avait été la meilleure preuve.

Voila pourquoi Shura le respecter d'avantage qu'il ne l'aimait, tout en tentant de s'en convaincre… En tout cas, il n'allait pas laisser le Cancer le détruire d'avantage, certainement pas.

-Soit tu me dis ce qui se passe avec Death Mask, soit je lui demande directement.

De nouveau, Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'arrivant toujours pas a le regarder, littéralement mis au supplice. Ce dont l'espagnol ne s'en privait pas. Car cela avait été, et cela continue a être son seul droit... Celui de pouvoir admirer ces yeux en amande rehaussé par de long cils, ces lèvres fines et légèrement roses, la courbe de sa mâchoire et ce teint parfait, néanmoins parsemé par quelques traces rouge au niveau de la nuque…

Il haussa un sourcil, plissa les yeux, étonné de voir ces imperfections… Il y en avait une autre au niveau du col du vêtement, qui continuer nettement plus bas. Le Capricorne tendit la main, tira légèrement sur le tissu tout en se penchant vers l'avant.

-Shura ? …Mais qu'est ce que tu… ARRETE !

-C'est quoi…ces marques ? …

-Lâche ma tunique ! Tu vas l'abîmer !

Un grand bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Volontairement ou pas, le fait était là. Le vêtement s'était fendu de haut en bas, découvrant la poitrine d'Aphrodite, d'autres tâches rouges… ainsi que des traces de morsures, légères, mais présentes.

L'espagnol était abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Choqué serait un terme plus exact.

-Comment…il a pu oser…te faire ca…

-Ne me regarde pas !!

Aphrodite avait ramené ses bras contre lui, penchant la tête, sa chevelure azur cascadant sur ses épaules, son visage, créant un rideau entre lui et le reste du monde. Son corps se mit a trembler, secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

C'en était trop pour Shura.

Il saisit Aphrodite dans ses bras, et malgré ses protestations, il le tient fermement contre lui, noyant son visage dans son odeur de rose, sa chevelure couleur ciel. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur le dos, caressant doucement, tandis qu'il murmurait des paroles se voulant réconfortantes.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Incapable de porter secours a la personne qui compter tellement pour lui, ne pouvant que constater la déchéance dans laquelle Aphrodite avait plongé. Peu importe combien de temps cela prendrai, il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas calmé.

Sans savoir s'il parlait d'Aphrodite, ou de lui-même.

Au bout d'un long moment, la voix du Suédois se fit entendre, basse mais un peu plus sûre. Il se détacha de son compagnon, le regarda, et lui sourit faiblement.

-Death Mask finira par se lassé, crois moi…

Shura ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de remonter ses mains sur le visage délicat, caressant les joues du bout des doigts, doucement. Puis, toutes ses envies refoulés refirent surface subitement : Il l'embrassa.

Il fut surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Mieux, Aphrodite lui répondit, timidement. Alors il continua, déposant des baisers sur la joue, le front… Comme s'il tentait de le purifier, qu'enfin Aphrodite ne soit a lui, rien qu'a lui, totalement et égoïstement. Après tout, s'il en avait pris soin durant toutes ces années, ce n'était pas pour se le faire voler par ce salaud d'italien.

Mais lorsque ses mains commencèrent a déraper, passant des épaules a la poitrine, caressant doucement… Une douleur cuisante sur la joue lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Il cligna des yeux, hébété et regarda Aphrodite, aussi surpris que lui.

-Je…désolé…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-Non, c'est moi… Je suis partis trop loin…

Shura lui saisit la main, et déposa un baiser dessus.

-Tente de dormir, d'accords ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte, quand Aphrodite l'appela.

-Oui ?

-Euh…je…

Aphrodite tenta de trouver ses mots, mais finit par abandonner.

-Bonne nuit.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Il referma la porte, mais y resta adossé un long moment. Au final, malgré toute ses belles paroles, il ne valait pas mieux que Death Mask. Ill suffisait de peu de chose pour qu'il ait l'envie de posséder Aphrodite, et cela corps et âme.

Quand a ce dernier, il fixa les draps, complètement perdu. Jamais il ne se serait douté des sentiments de Shura a son égard, mais il ne savait pas si cela devait le rendre heureux… Le pire, c'était qu'il avait faillit lui demander de passer la nuit avec lui, juste pour qu'il se sente rassuré.

Mais en réagissant ainsi, il aurait ainsi prouvé qu'il n'était pas aussi solide qu'il voulait le faire croire… Sans se rendre compte que, plus il se laissait faire par Death Mask, plus il s'affaiblissait, aussi bien mentalement, que physiquement.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Et si…**

Notes : Désolée pour cette publication tardive… Il y aura un peu plus de temps entre chaque partie désormais. Voici un petit chapitre sur le passé de Death Mask et Aphrodite avant de reprendre le court du récit. Les commentaires font toujours plaisir, et merci a ceux qui donnent leur avis sur ma modeste fiction ;) !

**Chapitre IV.**

Le petit garçon attendait sagement, assit sur un muret de pierre. Ses jambes battant dans le vide, il trouvait le temps long, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Parfois, un minuscule lézard émeraude et or courrait sur les briques, attirant quelques secondes son regards, jusqu'à ce qu'il le perdre dans une fissure au sol. Machinalement, il se mit à jouer avec ses mèches bleutées, y passant inlassablement ses doigts fins. Il avait envie d'enlever son chapeau de paille, mais son maître le lui avait interdit, arguant qu'il n'était pas encore habitué au soleil de la Grèce, et qu'il risquait une insolation.

Il soupira profondément, tournant et retournant ses pensés, quand une petite voix l'interpella.

-Hey la fille !

Il releva la tête. Sur le chemin en contrebas, il aperçut un autre petit garçon, qui devait avoir à peu prés son âge.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'es paumé ?

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, il le trouvait bien familier.

-J'attends mon maître.

-Ha, ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! On les attends ensemble ?

Sans se soucier de son avis, le nouveau venu sauta sur le muret pour s'y asseoir. Il avait la peau mate, des courts cheveux tirant vers l'argent, et un étrange regard carmin. Sur son corps, quelques cicatrices, plus ou moins récentes, et quelques bandages.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-…

-Hey ! Je te cause la fille !

- …Di…Aphrodite. Et je ne suis pas une fille.

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils, surprit.

-Menteur ! T'as vu ta gueule ?

Il agrippa une poignée de cheveux et tira dessus pour appuyer ses dires.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Un éclat de rire insolent lui répondit.

-Défends-toi alors !

Ce que fit Aphrodite, qui le poussa violemment du muret. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, chutant sur les genoux.

-Aiiiiie ! Espèce d'hystérique !

Il regarda ses mains et ses genoux écorchés par les graviers. Les blessures n'étaient que superficielles, mais cela suffit à faire paniquer Aphrodite qui sauta a son tour sur le sol.

-Je…suis désolé…pardon…

-Naaaan… J'ai pas envie.

Il croisa les bras contre son torse, toisant Aphrodite, visiblement furieux.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? …

Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir, puis il sourit de nouveau, d'une façon à faire froids dans le dos. Il s'approcha du jeune Suédois, le faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce que son dos tape le muret. Puis il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite.

-…J'veux un bisou.

Et il l'embrassa, maladroitement, sur les lèvres. Ce fut bref, car avant d'avoir pu aller plus loin, sa tête fut détourner brutalement sur le côté. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa joue se mit à lui brûler.

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite d'être furieux quand ses yeux azur s'embuèrent soudain de larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues rebondies. Il éclata en sanglots déchirant. Le garçon ne savait plus quoi faire, regrettant sa farce qui tourner au vinaigre.

-Angelo ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ?!

C'était une voix grave et forte qui venait de prononcer ces mots, une voix qu'Angelo craignait.

Sa joue droite reçue également la même sentence que la gauche, suffisante pour le jeter a terre. Instinctivement, le garçon se protégea la tête de ses mains, attendant d'autres coups. Ces derniers n'arrivèrent jamais. Un autre homme, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, venait de s'interposer.

-Ca suffit, Marco, je pense qu'il a comprit.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Occupe-toi de ta fillette, Andreas !

Le dénommé fronça alors ses fins sourcils clair.

-Tu préfère que j'en réfère au Grand Pope ?

Cela suffit apparemment à stopper le Sicilien qui le darda d'un regard furieux. Il attrapa alors le bras de son apprenti pour l'obliger à se lever, et le poussa devant lui pour le faire avancer. Andreas soupira, passant une main dans ses court cheveux blond. Enfin, il sembla se rappeler de l'existence d'Aphrodite, et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

-C'est finis, Aphrodite, ne pleure plus… Il ne faut pas en vouloir a Angelo, il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu brusque.

Le jeune garçon renifla, et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de sa main.

-Il…il m'a embrassé.

Andreas compris alors pourquoi son jeune apprenti s'était mis dans cet état. Il le serra davantage dans ses bras.

-Il n'aurait rien fait d'autre, il voulait juste te taquiner…Ici, personne ne te touchera si tu n'en a pas envie…Je te le promets.

-Il m'a aussi traité de fille…

Andreas ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et lui ébouriffa la tignasse.

-Il ne sera pas le premier, je le crains. A toi de leur prouver le contraire.

Aphrodite le regarda, surpris, puis la joie étira ses lèvres.

-Ca…Ca veux dire que je peux vous appeler « Maître » ?

Andreas hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants également de bonheurs.

-Le Grand Pope a validé ma demande. L'entraînement commencera demain.

Aphrodite le serra alors dans ses petits bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

L'apprenti du Cancer été occupé a bandé son poignet. Il avait un œil à demi fermé, tandis que sa paupière se teinter progressivement d'une couleur violacé. Il entendait son maître lui hurler dessus, mais fit semblant de l'écouter. Il avait très mal a la tête, dû au nombre de coups qu'il avait reçu. Cependant, pas une seule plainte n'était sortie de sa bouche.

-Ici, tu es au Sanctuaire, alors surveille un peu tes manières ou je te ramène là où je t'ai trouvé !

Angelo frémit. Il hocha la tête, précautionneusement. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la rue, là où la mort ne faisait aucune distinction entre les enfants et les adultes. Il ne voulait plus recommencer a fouiller les poubelles pour manger et dormir sous les cartons… Plutôt mourir que d'y retourner.

Son maître été dur avec lui, mais pour la bonne cause. Il lui avait promit qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important, un chevalier au service de la déesse Athéna. Mais pour cela, il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts, aussi bien mentalement, que physiquement. Alors peu importe le nombre de coups qui pleuvait sur son petit corps malingre, tant qu'il avait trois repas par jour, et un endroit confortable où dormir.

Et surtout… on n'avait pas peur de lui parce qu'il voyait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas…

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, les esprits, fantômes, et peu importe les noms qu'on leur donnait, faisaient partie de son univers. Il pouvait discuter avec eux, et ils lui répondaient. C'est pour cela qu'il avait longtemps cru qu'ils étaient aussi vivants que lui… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre compte que les vrais humains n'osaient plus s'approcher de lui, chuchotant sur son passage… Jusqu'à ce que les pierres se mirent à pleuvoir sur ses épaules, et que son surnom était devenu « Death Mask », celui qui appelait la mort auprès de lui, car il était son enfant favoris.

Lorsqu'il avait faillit mourir et rejoindre ses chers fantômes, le Sanctuaire l'avait trouvé, soutenu, en lui disant qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial, et qu'il y avait un endroit pour les enfants comme lui.

-Angelo, ne t'approche pas d'Andreas et de son disciple. Tu n'as pas besoin d'amis, contente toi de t'entraîner, et un jour tu hériteras de l'armure du Cancer.

De nouveau, il acquiesça, coupé dans le fil de ses pensés. Cet Aphrodite, on aurait dit une poupée, pas un futur Gold Saint… C'était étrange de voir un enfant pareil ici, sûr qu'il allait rentrer chez lui en pleurant dés la première matinée d'entrainement, comme tout a l'heure.

* * *

Andreas allongea Aphrodite dans son lit, le borda, et l'embrassa sur le front. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se montrer aussi tendre avec cet enfant, qu'il devait en faire un chevalier digne d'Athéna, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le petit suédois avait bien trop souffert de la cruauté des hommes pour en pâtir davantage… Assis sur le bord du matelas, Andreas le regarda de nouveau, ne pouvant détourner son regard de ce petit ange qui dormait si paisiblement…

Il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a peu, alors que cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il l'avait trouvé dans ce bordel des bas fonds de la Suède.

« _-Tu es certain qu'il est ici ? …_

_Le collègue d'Andreas, un Silver, hocha la tête. Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'un endroit pareil pouvait exister…Et pourtant…. _

_Ils levèrent tout deux leurs regards en direction d'une fenêtre, la seule qui était éclairé dans ce grand bâtiment. C'était une faible lueur dansante, comme la flamme d'une bougie._

_-C'est vrai, je sens un cosmos… Mais il est très faible. Dépêchons-nous._

_Andreas pénétra dans le bâtiment, suivis de prés par le Silver. Aussitôt, une odeur épouvantable le prit à la gorge : l'odeur de la mort, mêlé d'une flagrance toxique. _

_-Met ton masque !_

_Il recouvrit son visage du sien, s'évitant ainsi une mort aussi atroce que douloureuse._

_Peu importe où il posait son regard, il n'y avait que des cadavres, la plupart dans un état de décomposition avancé. Des adultes, mais surtout des enfants._

_-Athéna…_

_Il voulu fermer ses yeux, pour ne plus voir ce spectacle macabre, mais il ne le pouvait pas. A l'étage, il y avait une personne qui avait besoin de son aide, il ne devait pas flancher. Précautionneusement, il enjamba les corps et gravit l'escalier. Cet endroit n'était qu'un réceptacle de douleur, d'ignominies envers la dignité humaine. Jamais Andreas ne comprendrait le plaisir qu'on pouvait retirer en faisant souffrir des êtres aussi jeunes, aussi vulnérables…_

_Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre, là où l'odeur était la plus forte, la plus concentré. Il y avait un grand lit, sur lequel un homme gisait, le regard exorbité, la bouche béante. Il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait… _

_Andreas se dirigea d'un pas certain vers l'armoire, mais au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, il dû la retirer précipitamment. Le cosmos, faible jusqu'à présent, venait tout d'un coup de s'embraser, rendant l'accès au meuble quelque peu difficile. _

_Il ferma alors les yeux, et laissa son cosmos affluer doucement vers les portes de bois, dans une tentative de communication. Ce n'était pas évident, car il devait faire très attention a ne pas broyer l'autre cosmos du sien, ne pas le forcer, surtout ne pas l'agresser._

_L'état mental de la personne qui se trouvait dans l'armoire était inquiétant, oscillant entre la peur, et l'agressivité brute, ce qui avait causé la perte de tous ceux qui vivaient dans cette demeure. _

_-Je ne te veux aucun mal… Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert… _

_Précautionneusement, Andreas chercha ses mots, parlant d'une voix basse et caressante. Durant quelques minutes, personne ne lui répondit, le Silver s'était mit un peu en retrait pour le laisser faire son travail tranquillement, mais à force de patience, de mots réconfortants, et d'un cosmos chaleureux, il finit par entendre une toute petite voix._

_-Je…J'ai fais du mal…à tout le monde…_

_-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Un petit silence s'installa avant que l'enfant ne reprenne._

_-Ma…maman…ne m'aime plus... Elle m'a vendu… à ces hommes… Et elle est partie. Je n'ai rien fais pourtant... j'ai... j'ai toujours été sage… Mais je crois qu'elle ne m'aimait pas…Et eux…ils disaient qu'ils m'aimaient… mais ca…ca faisait… mal…_

_Un sanglot se fit entendre, étouffé par les panneaux de bois._

_-Quand…quand je suis en colère… Je fais des choses…effrayantes… Ca me fait peur aussi… Mais j'le fais pas exprès…_

_-A ce moment là, ton corps se réchauffe ? Et une lumière dorée t'entoure ?_

_-O-oui… Je crois… Puis…tout le monde….meurt…_

_Andreas sentit le cosmos de l'enfant s'atténuer progressivement et fit une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir l'armoire. Cette fois, il n'eut aucun problème, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit a sa vu lui déchira le cœur._

_C'était un enfant très jeune, qui devait avoir à peine sept ans… Son petit corps était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tandis que ses cheveux lui cascadaient sur les épaules, le dos, le recouvrant comme une étoffe. Il était d'une pâleur maladive, mais semblait bien nourri. Ce qui frappa Andreas lorsque l'enfant leva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui, ce fut sa beauté fragile. Deux petites sphères bleutés, pratiquement vide de toute émotions mis a part la peur, se posèrent sur l'homme._

_-Je vais être punis ?... Vous allez me tuer moi aussi ?_

_-Athéna, non…_

_Il posa un genou a terre, afin d'être a la même hauteur que l'enfant. _

_-Si tu viens avec moi, je te ramènerai dans un endroit où tu apprendras à te battre, a mieux te servir de ce don si particulier que tu as._

_-Un…don ?_

_Andreas hocha la tête._

_-Il semblerait que ton corps sécrète du poison, mais pour l'instant, tu n'arrives a t'en servir qu'inconsciemment, lorsque tu es en colère, ou que tu as peur… Tu ne veux plus tuer des personnes innocentes, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_L'enfant se crispa, enfonçant davantage ses ongles dans ses bras, au bord des larmes. Andreas tendit ses mains vers lui, et doucement, lui prit les doigts pour l'empêcher de se faire davantage du mal._

_-Je suis un chevalier au service de la déesse Athéna. Moi aussi je suis particulier comme toi, mais je veux protéger les gens… Tu aimerais pouvoir faire la même chose ?_

_Un long silence s'installa, avant que la petite voix fluette ne se fasse de nouveau entendre. _

_-Oui… Mais… mais en échange… J'veux plus être une fille… Ma…Maman disait que si j'avais été un garçon, je n'aurai pas eu tout ces…ces problèmes… Et que les filles étaient faibles et… et… qu'elles étaient là juste pour… que les…hommes s'amu…_

_Andreas serra soudain l'enfant contre lui. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. S'il tenait cette maudite femme qui avait osé dire de telle horreurs, faire subir tout cela a ce petit être… Il ferma les yeux, tentant de réguler sa colère. _

_-Comme tu voudras…_

_Il se détacha de l'enfant, le regarda longuement, imprimant ses traits dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier pourquoi il était devenu Chevalier : Pour ne plus voir des enfants souffrir._

_-Quel est ton nom ? …_

_L'enfant secoua la tête._

_-J'veux plus m'appeler comme ca… J'veux plus être moi…_

_Andreas passa ses pouces sous les yeux du petit, essuyant de nouvelles larmes. _

_-Ta beauté est un don de la déesse Aphrodite, tu ne peux pas la renier, parce que c'est ainsi… Mais tu peux t'en servir comme une arme pour déstabiliser tes ennemis…_

_-Aphrodite ?... Elle est jolie ?_

_-C'est la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. _

_L'enfant baissa la tête, et se mit à réfléchir, avant de regarder Andreas de nouveau._

_-Alors…alors…si c'est pas de ma faute…mais a cause de la déesse si je suis jolie…alors je veux m'appeler comme elle._

_Andreas haussa un sourcil, surpris._

_-Tu es sûr ? …_

_-Oui. »_

Le jeune Aphrodite s'agita durant son sommeil, et se retournant dans son lit, fit tomber la couverture, qu'Andreas s'empressa de lui remettre.

-Je te promets de faire de toi un grand chevalier digne d'Athéna.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Et si…**

**Notes : **Désolée pour ce retard, je tente de trouver du temps pour continuer cette fic. Des critiques ? Reviews please.

**Chapitre V.**

-En mission ? Tout les deux ?

Aphrodite fixa la missive que le chevalier du Cancer agitait d'un air ravi sous son nez. Il lui arracha vivement et parcouru du regard les quelques lignes écrite de la main du Grand Pope.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je t'ai recommandé.

Le Poisson n'avait pas besoin de voir le sourire satisfait qui se dessinait sur la sale face de ce crabe. Il claqua la main qui remontait le long de sa cuisse et froissa l'ordre de mission.

-Tu le pense vraiment ?

-Pardon ?

Aphrodite le fixa, conscient de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Tu pense vraiment que je suis capable de te servir de binôme, ou c'est seulement un prétexte pour m'avoir sous la main quasi non-stop ?

Pour une fois, Death Mask aborda un air sérieux, semblant réfléchir à la question. Sa main droite caressait son menton, sa peau rendue râpeuse par l'oubli du rasage matinal. Aphrodite se dit que cela lui donner un certain charme. Et il se frappa mentalement la seconde d'après pour avoir eu une telle pensé.

-Peut-être les deux, qui sait ?

Le Suédois l'observa quelques secondes, réussit a temps a cacher sa surprise. Death Mask venait de lui faire un compliment ? Impossible… Il passait son temps a rabaisser son entourage.

-Au fait, tu as plutôt intérêt a t'habiller chaudement vu la destination.

Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

-Le froid de la Suède ne me pose aucun problème, j'ai l'habitude des basses températures. Toi, en revanche…

-Ho, la ferme !

Le Poisson esquissa un sourire. Aurait-il trouvé un point faible dans la carapace de ce crabe ? Si seulement il pouvait le perdre dans la neige et ne retrouvé son cadavre qu'au dégel…

Finalement, cette mission avec le Cancer n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

* * *

-Tu aurais dû regarder la météo avant !

-C'est toi le natif, c'est toi qui aurais dû faire gaffe !

-Ca fait des années que je suis pas retourné en Suède !

Et cela faisait des heures que les deux Chevaliers s'engueuler tout en cherchant leur chemin dans la tempête de neige. Pourtant, a leurs arrivés, le ciel était d'un bleu particulièrement clair, et sans le moindre nuage…

Ils avaient trouvés assez rapidement le Silver renégat, qui s'était stupidement camoufler dans sa région natale, sans se douter que le Sanctuaire avait tout les renseignements sur lui depuis sa naissance.

Aphrodite avait laissé le Cancer se défouler sur le Silver. Se contentant de froncer les sourcils, désapprouvant les manières de son collègue qui éprouvait un malin plaisir a jouer "au chat et a la souris", avant de mettre a mort le déserteur.

C'est sur le retour qu'ils avaient été surpris par la tempête de neige, qui s'était levé d'un seul coup. Impossible de distinguer le moindre détail a plus de cinquante centimètres, c'est a peine si Aphrodite voyait Death Mask a ses côtés. Il sentit soudain qu'il lui saisit la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

-Tu as peur ?

Le ton était hautement ironique.

-Nan, c'est pour éviter qu'on se perde davantage…

Aphrodite se retient de lui balancer que c'était justement ce qu'il voulait. Perdre Death Mask dans la neige, et retourner au Sanctuaire en arguant le fait que le Cancer avait encore une fois, voulu tout faire en solo.

Aussi, il récupéra sa main et s'éloigna de son collègue, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans ce blizzard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Le Poisson entreprit de camoufler son cosmos afin que le Cancer ne le repère pas, et continua son chemin, vers ce qu'il lui semblait être la bonne direction. Il cherchait les poteaux que les habitants avaient plantés dans le sol. S'il pouvait en trouver un seul, les indications gravés dessus lui indiquerai a combien de kilomètres il se trouvait de la ville. Mais cela faisait un bon moment qu'il tournait en ronds, voir qu'il était complètement dans la direction opposé. Soudain, il chuta, et ne dû son salut qu'a ses reflexes, qui lui fit planter une rose dans la roche pour l'empêcher de tomber plus bas.

Il entendit quelques pierres dégringoler dans ce qui devait être un torrent. Aphrodite frissonna, pas de froids, pas vraiment de peur, mais il se dit qu'il l'avait échappé belle.

-Tient, tient… T'as loupé une marche ?

Et merde.

Dans sa surprise, il avait déclenché son cosmos. C'est comme s'il avait allumé une lampe dans le noir. Ce que lui confirma le sourire de Death Mask accroupis et penché vers lui.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Je me débrouille très bien tout s…

Un craquement sinistre l'interrompit. Juste en face de lui, a quelques centimètres de son visage, une fissure venait d'apparaître a l'endroit où il avait planté sa rose. Fissure qui parcouru rapidement la glace en tout points cardinaux, avant d'émettre un nouveau craquement, et d'éclater en quelques milliers de cristaux étincelants.

Aphrodite aurait pu en profiter pour se hisser, quitte a attraper la main tendu de Death Mask, mais il bloqua. Et se laissa tomber dans le torrent en contre bas.

-STUPIDE POISSON !

La vision d'Aphrodite fut soudain obscurcit lorsque le Cancer l'attrapa dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, a l'en étouffer. Il n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer, qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le torrent, l'eau glacée envahissant ses poumons.

* * *

A genoux sur le rivage, Aphrodite toussant et grelotant, tenta de récupérer ses esprits. Le torrent avait dû les entrainer sur quelques kilomètres avant de les échouer sur les galets. Sa tunique lui collait a la peau, ses cheveux dégouliner d'eau sur ses épaules. Il dû s'y reprendre a plusieurs fois afin de les essorer correctement des deux mains, puis les attacha en catogan un peu plus haut sur son crâne.

Aphrodite regarda a droite, puis a gauche, mais ne vit aucunes traces du Cancer. Il se concentra pour repérer son cosmos, mais ne ressentit rien. Il se releva, songeur.

Il avait été surpris du geste de Death Mask qui n'avait pas hésité a se jeter sur lui pour le rattraper. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas réfléchi, un geste automatique, dans le feu de l'action.

-C'est toi, l'imbécile…

Au loin, il aperçut le clocher d'une église. Le torrent l'avait rapproché plus prés qu'il ne le pensait de la ville. Il calcula qu'il devait en avoir pour maximum deux heures en accélérant le pas. D'autant plus que la tempête s'était calmée, ne laissant que quelques flocons virevoltant paresseusement dans les airs. Le Chevalier se mit en route, évitant soigneusement les galets les plus pointus, ayant perdus ses chaussures lors de sa douche forcé.

Quelques instants plus tard, il trébucha sur une masse sombre et s'étala de tout son long sur la neige. Il se redressa a demi, jurant dans sa langue natale, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un corps rejeter par le torrent… Celui du Chevalier du Cancer.

-Death Mask ?

Il lui tapota la joue, mais l'Italien ne lui répondit pas, les paupières obstinément closes. Son corps était gelé, ses lèvres bleuies par le froids… Aphrodite ne se démonta pas pour autant, et prenant une grande inspiration, il envoya violement son poing dans ce visage tant haï. Puis, sans aucune réaction de la part de Death Mask, il le frappa une seconde fois, ainsi qu'une troisième fois…

Aphrodite ne savait plus durant combien de temps il se défoula ainsi sur le corps inanimé de son bourreau, le frappant, l'insultant, lui crachant tout son mépris et sa haine.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son poignet fut emprisonné entre des doigts encore engourdis par le froids. Un regard carmin le fixa, neutre.

-T'as finis ?

-Lâche mon… poignet… Death Mask…

Aphrodite le griffa vivement de ses ongles acérés, faisant jaillir quelques gouttes de sang, tentant de se libérer de son emprise, avant de se prendre a son tour un coup de poing, qui le déséquilibra des hanches du Cancer, le jetant a terre. Ce dernier se redressa, secoua la tête, et replaça sa masse capillaire vers l'arrière.

-Tes coups ont finis par me réveiller…

Death Mask évita de justesse un pied nu propulsé vers son cou, effectua un roulé boulé, et se redressa a demi, une main sur le sol, jetant un regard furieux en direction de son collègue.

-T'as pété un plomb ou quoi ?!

Un genou se logea stratégiquement sous son menton, projetant sa tête vers l'arrière, manquant de lui faire mordre sa langue. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits, et rétorqua en flanquant son talon dans l'estomac d'Aphrodite, sans retenir sa force. Le Chevalier du Poisson effectua un vol plané en direction d'un arbre, qu'il fracassa au passage. Il se laissa glissa le long d'un autre tronc, et resta en position assise, la tête basse, sans la moindre autre réaction.

Prudemment, le Cancer se rapprocha, prêt à répliquer au moindre geste violent. Il entendit alors Aphrodite marmonner à voix basse et ne comprit que lorsqu'il se trouva en face de lui.

-…vais te tuer….je….vais te…tuer…..te tuer….

Death Mask soupira, agacé.

-Tu seras pas le premier. Maintenant arrête tes caprices, et debout.

Aphrodite ne réagit pas, même lorsque le Cancer lui leva lentement le menton. L'azur de ses yeux était devenu liquide, dévalant sur ses joues, pour se perdre dans son cou. Le Poisson avait la mâchoire crispé, ne semblant pas voir son collègue, mais plutôt au-delà.

-…tuer…

Le Cancer le gifla, suffisamment fort pour lui faire reprendre un peu ses esprits. Aphrodite battit des paupières quelques instants, et ses pupilles semblèrent reprendre un peu de vie. Il regarda l'Italien, et tenta de lui échapper en reculant, mais se cogna violement la tête contre le tronc d'arbre.

-Aie…

-On rentre maintenant ?

-Va mourir.

Death Mask haussa un sourcil.

-Tu me dis ca après ta tentative de suicide ?

Aphrodite sursauta.

-Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider !!

-Sans déconner ? Il te suffisait de prendre ma main pour remonter, et toi, tu préfère te foutre dans le torrent !

-Je…

Death Mask souleva soudain le Suédois en le saisissant sous les aisselles, et sans plus de cérémonie, le jeta sur son épaule, lui retenant les jambes de son bras.

-Repose-moi par terre ! TOUT DE SUITE !

-Ta gueule, la poiscaille. J'ai pas envie de perdre davantage de temps parce que tu te serai écorché les pieds sur des saloperies.

Aphrodite lui frappa le dos de ses poings, furieux d'être traité comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

-Je préfère encore qu'on m'ampute des pieds que d'être humilié ainsi !!

Soudain, il glissa de l'épaule du Cancer pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Death Mask le fixa de son regard carmin, sans que le moindre sourire n'étire ses lèvres pour une fois.

-Tu préfère que je te porte comme une princesse ?

Aphrodite avait l'habitude que son collègue l'appelle ainsi, mais pas de cette façon, et encore moins dans ce genre de situation, avec un visage aussi sérieux. Une légère rougeur passa sur ses joues, et il détourna le regard.

-…T'es qu'un sale con…

-Je sais, tu me le dis tout les jours.

Le Cancer se remit en route, une main sous les genoux d'Aphrodite, l'autre sur son dos.

-Un salaud qui s'amuse avec moi comme avec une poupée de chiffon…

-C'est pas faux.

Aphrodite avait les bras croisés, la tête baissée, les lèvres pincées.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ca ?…

-Parce que je t'aime.

Aphrodite redressa si vivement la tête, qu'il se cogna au menton de Death Mask. Ce dernier le lâcha par réflexe, portant ses mains à sa mâchoire.

-Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ?!

Aphrodite avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, totalement hébété. Voir le Grand Pope en train de danser le lac des cygnes en tutu rose l'aurait moins surpris que cette révélation. Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette vision, et tentant par la même occasion de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il se releva, dans l'idée de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais se retrouva bloqué une nouvelle fois contre un arbre. Le Cancer avait posé ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Aphrodite, sans se départir de son air sérieux.

-Tu te souviens, lorsque tu es arrivé au Sanctuaire ? Je t'avais pris pour une fille, et même si tu avais tout fait pour qu'on pense le contraire, je n'avais pas eu tout à fait tort… A l'époque, je faisais tout pour attirer ton attention, mais je n'ai eu droit qu'a ton mépris…

-Quant tu passais pas ton temps a vouloir me tripoter, tu me balançais des cailloux ! Et je compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as tiré les cheveux, mis des cafards dans mon lit et…

-TA GUEULE !

Aphrodite ne se laissa pas impressionné, continuant sur sa lancé.

-Je te hais Death Mask ! Depuis le jour où tu as posé ton sale regard sur moi ! A chaque fois que tu me parles, j'ai envie de vomir ! Quand tu me touche, je cours me laver ! Oublie moi, y'a pleins d'autres fi…d'autres fi…fi…

Les lèvres d'Aphrodite refusèrent d'achever le mot, le laissant bloquer dans la gorge. Ce qui fit sourire Death Mask.

-Tu as un problème avec le mot « fille » ? Non… Tu refuse simplement d'admettre ce que tu es… Combien de fois il va falloir que je te baise pour que tu comprennes enfin ?! Tu es une femme, bordel de merde !

Aphrodite poussa un cri de rage et cogna l'Italien au niveau du plexus solaire, l'envoyant le plus loin possible de lui. Death Mask grogna, le souffle coupé, mais pas assez pour ne pas se mettre a la poursuite du Poison qui venait de s'enfuir.

* * *

Lorsque le Cancer avait prononcé ces mots avec dureté, quelque chose s'était brisée en Aphrodite, faisant affluer des souvenirs qu'il avait enterrés depuis longtemps au fond de sa mémoire. Il courait droit devant lui, tandis qu'il revivait en esprit le calvaire de ses jeunes années. Sa mère qui l'avait vendu, ces hommes qui l'avait touché, souillé, sans aucuns remords, les apprentis qui n'avaient cessés de se moquer de lui parce qu'il était a l'image de la déesse Aphrodite… Et ce Death Mask qui voulait faire de lui… Une femme.

Il trébucha soudain sur une racine et tomba dans la neige. Lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, il vit son reflet dans une flaque d'eau qui avait gelé tantôt, attirant son regard sur sa poitrine, libéré du bandage dont il se servait pour l'aplatir quotidiennement.

Cela n'avait servit a rien.

Plus le temps passé, plus le corps d'Aphrodite se charger de le trahir a la moindre occasion.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, au niveau du cuir chevelu, et tira dessus, de plus en plus fort, tandis que les mots s'échapper de sa bouche, le débit sonore de sa voix devenant de plus en plus élevé.

-Je veux…pas….non….je refuse… pas question… Je ne suis pas une… femme… je ne suis pas… un être… aussi dégoutant… aussi faible… n-non….non….

Un craquement le fit se retourner, et il vit Death Mask a la lisière de la forêt. Aphrodite fit aussitôt apparaître une rose dans sa main. D'une couleur aussi pure que la neige autour d'eux. Mais au lieu de la lever pour la lancer vers le Cancer, il la dirigea vers son propre cœur.

L'Italien écarquilla les yeux, baissant sa garde.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Si tu t'approches… Si tu tente encore de me toucher…de me salir… Je me la plante dans le cœur.

-Arrête tes conneries…

-JE DECONNES PAS !

Death Mask fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas.

-Ok… Que veux-tu ?

Aphrodite sourit, d'une façon pratiquement proche de celle du Cancer lorsqu'il était d'humeur malsaine.

-Ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus, tient toi aussi loin que possible de moi… Si tu tente le moindre geste, si tu me frôle ne serait-ce d'un doigt… Je me tue.

Aphrodite toisa le Cancer du regard, de celui qui n'avait plus rien à perdre, et donc été prêt à tout.

Death Mask se mit a rire.

-T'essaie de me faire peur ? Vas-y, plante toi cette rose blanche, j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne bouge pas ?

Le Cancer cessa de rire, les bras toujours le long de son corps, il n'avait pas quitté sa position de départ depuis que son collègue le lui avait ordonné. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses mains formèrent des poings, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé une faille dans ta carapace de crabe… Et quelle ironie… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était aussi simple, aussi évident… A porté de main, si je puis dire…

-Aphro…

-TA GUEULE ! Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'adresser la parole !

Le Cancer se tut, une lueur mauvaise dans ses pupilles carmines, mais désormais aussi soumis que si on avait mis un collier a Cerbère, le chien des enfers.

Aphrodite se leva prudemment, tout en accrochant la rose à sa tunique.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il me suffit de le penser, pour faire apparaître mes roses, mais aussi pour m'en servir… J'aurai eu le temps de lui ordonner de s'enfoncer dans mon cœur avant que tu ne fasses le moindre geste…

Death Mask ne prononça toujours pas un mot.

-Tu comprends vite… Bien, on rentre au Sanctuaire.

_A suivre..._**  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Et si…**

**Notes :**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, il n'y a rien de plus motivant ! Faut surtout pas avoir peur d'en laisser :p !**  
**

_Chapitre VI._

Shura faisait les cents pas devant l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Il avait su que le Poisson et le Cancer rentraient de mission aujourd'hui, et il avait tenu à être présent a leur arrivés.

Il avait passé ces derniers jours a s'inquiéter pour Aphrodite, tentant de ne pas imaginer ce que Death Mask lui faisait subir, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Des cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son manque flagrant de sommeil.

A présent, il se trouvait un peu stupide d'attendre ainsi, car il ne savait pas vraiment comment justifier sa présence. Aphrodite lui ferait sûrement les gros yeux en l'appelant « nounou », et Death Mask lui sourirai comme a son habitude…

Non, il ne devait pas y penser car cela lui donner envie de lui casser les dents pour lui faire avaler…

-Shura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il se redressa vivement, apercevant les deux Chevaliers avec leurs Myth Cloth sur leurs dos. Visiblement, Aphrodite ne semblait pas aller si mal que ça… Il était moins sombre qu'en partant, souriant même. Quand au Cancer, il ne lui adressa même pas la parole, se contenant de poursuivre son chemin vers les hauteurs du Sanctuaire.

-C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu n'as pas dormis ?

Shura manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins d'Aphrodite sur ses joues.

-Euh….J'ai oublié…

Un rire cristallin lui répondit, lui faisant chaud au cœur. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu rire ainsi.

-Tu oublie de dormir, toi ? C'est pas très sérieux venant de la part de ma nounou attitré…

-Tu… viens dîner ce soir ? Tu dois être affam…

-Avec plaisir !

Aphrodite lui sauta au cou, ce qui surprit encore plus l'espagnol. Le suédois n'avait pas eu ce genre de geste depuis… le début de leur adolescence ? Il voulut lui répondre en passant ses mains autour de sa taille, mais son compagnon avait déjà disparut dans les escaliers.

C'était d'un pas léger que le Chevalier des Poissons accomplit la monté des marches du Sanctuaire. Plus vite il aurait fait son rapport au Grand Pope, plus vite il pourrait enfin chasser de son esprit cette mission, et ses derniers liens avec le Cancer. En arrivant à sa hauteur, le Poisson ralentit, afin de laisser quelques marches entre eux : ni trop prés, ni trop loin.

Death Mask n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis l'ultimatum d'Aphrodite, ni poser son regard sur lui. Mais lorsque leurs pupilles se croisaient par inadvertance, le Poisson pouvait remarquer la colère sourde qui grondait au fond de lui, ainsi que les soubresauts de ses doigts, qui s'ils le pouvaient, se refermerait bien sur sa gorge…

Le Grand Pope leur avait adressé ses félicitations pour le succès ainsi que la rapidité de leur mission. Mais lorsqu'il leur promit de leur en confier d'autres, vu leur efficacité en équipe, le sourire d'Aphrodite fut à l' envers. Il se retenait de grimacer, sa bonne humeur était descendue bien bas. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers son collègue mais aucune expression n'apparut, Death Mask resta de marbre.

-Quelque chose te contrarie, Aphrodite ?

-Absolument pas, Grand Pope.

Sa réponse fut accueillit par un silence dubitatif, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'on leur permit de disposer.

Une fois les portes du temple d'Athéna franchit, Aphrodite se précipita vers le sien, afin d'y déposer son armure et de se préparer. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait d'autres missions avec ce sale crabe, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être profondément dégouté.

* * *

En arrivant chez Shura, il avait tenté d'être le plus joyeux possible. C'était sans compter ses petites manies qui reflétaient sa mauvaise humeur, comme le fait d'enrouler et désenrouler inlassablement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. C'est lorsqu'il commença a tapoter nerveusement sa cuisse du bout des doigts, que Shura l'arrêta en posant sa main dessus.

-C'est Death Mask qui te tracasse ?

-P-Pas du tout.

-Alors répète ce que je viens de dire ?

Aphrodite se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, gêné. Il avait a moitié écouté les paroles de son ami, qui s'en était bien rendu compte. La main posée sur la sienne avait également de quoi le faire rougir. Surtout si on tenait compte des événements de la fois dernière.

Doucement, il récupéra sa main, et saisit une canette de bière posé sur la table, afin que son geste paraisse naturel.

-Le Grand Pope nous enverra encore en mission. Tout les deux.

Il bu une gorgée avant de continuer.

-Il parait qu'on est efficaces… Mon cul.

Shura voulu lui répondre, mais a ce moment là, il aperçut la rose blanche accroché sur la tunique, au niveau du cœur. Il resta interdit durant quelques secondes. Il savait que son ami avait l'habitude d'accrocher des roses dans ses cheveux mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses amies les plus cruelles… Et surtout a cet endroit là.

-Aphrodite ?

-Hmm ?

-La rose blanche… Ce n'est pas simplement une décoration…

Aphrodite baissa la tête sur l'objet du délit, comme s'il avait totalement oublié sa présence. Un sourire en demi-teinte étira ses lèvres.

-C'est une amulette contre les Carcinus Maenas…

-Les quoi ?

Le Poisson soupira.

-Les crabes enragés. Nom scientifique. Charmante race de bestioles qui ne te donne qu'une envie : leur arracher les pattes une par une.

Shura continua de fixer la rose. Il aurait aimé l'enlever de ses propres mains, tellement il trouvait cela malsain.

Aphrodite délaissa ses sandales sur le sol, pour ramener ses jambes sous lui, dans une position plus confortable. Il bu une nouvelle gorgé, puis reposa la canette sur la table et s'étira durant quelques instants.

-Bon, merci pour le dîner, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu es certain ? Tu as beaucoup bu ce soir.

-Mon temple n'est pas très loin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Aphrodite était sans doute un peu plus imbibé d'alcool qu'il ne voulait le faire croire, ou il s'était peut-être levé trop vite… Mais il sentit la tête lui tourner, et dû très vite se rasseoir sur le canapé.

-Alors ? Lui demanda Shura avec un ton légèrement ironique.

-Mon corps est un sale traître…

Le Capricorne se mit a rire.

-Prends mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.

-Shura, non !

-Aphrodite… Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas la moindre occasion de te rendre service ?

-Mais Shura…

Son collègue des Poissons était une sacrée tête de mule lorsqu'il le voulait. Mais lui aussi, malheureusement. Rapide, il se pencha, passa un bras sous les cuisses d'Aphrodite, et un autre sous les aisselles pour le soulever du canapé. Le Suédois le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de se mettre à râler, tout en se débâtant. Sans grande conviction cependant.

-J'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme si j'étais une porcelaine de chine !

-Ton organisme n'as qu'a mieux supporter l'alcool.

Aphrodite se tut, mouché, mais les sourcils toujours froncés, signe de sa mauvaise humeur. En apparence seulement…. Car à l'intérieur, il sentait son cœur battre un peu trop fort.

Tout comme le reste de son appartement, la chambre de Shura était dans un état impeccable. Chaque chose a sa place, et pas le moindre grain de poussière. Sur les murs, en guise de décorations murales, une multitude d'armes blanches provenant de tout les pays, et une certaine quantité de sabres asiatiques.

Shura déposa délicatement son ami sur le lit, avant de se diriger vers une armoire pour y sortir deux pyjamas et une couverture.

Aphrodite le regarda, le détailla, sans un mot. Mis a part une tendance à être particulièrement méticuleux, voir parfois un peu trop obsédé par l'ordre et la propreté dans certaines périodes, le Poisson avait dû mal a trouver des défauts a son ami. Il était loyal et fidèle, prévenant et… charmant.

Le Suédois rougit a cette pensé. Il lui avait fallu atteindre l'âge de vingt-deux ans pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? Bravo…

-Tient, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grand pour toi…

Aphrodite le remercia pour le pyjama, mais ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant Shura sortir de la chambre.

-Tu vas vraiment passer la nuit dans le salon ? … Quand on était petits, on dormait ensembles…

Le Capricorne s'arrêta au pas de la porte, et finit par se retourner au bout de quelques secondes. Il eut un sourire triste à l'adresse de son ami.

-Aphrodite… On n'est plus des enfants.

Puis il s'en alla définitivement, laissant Aphrodite méditer sur cette phrase lourde de sens. Ce dernier baissa la tête, honteux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éviter a son ami de passer une nuit sur son canapé, sans se rendre compte de ce que pouvait sous-entendre sa proposition.

Rapidement, il enfila le pyjama, non sans délivrer sa poitrine de ses bandages, pour se glisser entre les draps. La tête dans l'oreiller et le nez dans l'odeur du Capricorne, il finit par s'endormir, des papillons noirs pleins l'estomac.

Quand a Shura, allongé sur son canapé, un bras replié derrière sa tête, et la couverture déplié sur lui, il n'arrivait pas a s'endormir. Il fixait le plafond, tout en sentant le cosmos apaisé d'Aphrodite provenir de sa chambre.

Il avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui pour refuser l'invitation de son ami. Il ne devait pas être dans son état normal pour se rendre compte ce qu'il disait…Ou alors, il faisait tellement confiance au Capricorne, qu'il ne pensait simplement pas a mal… Puisque de toute façons, il n'était qu'un ami pour le Poisson.

Il grinça des dents et se retourna sur le canapé. S'il continuait ainsi, a montrer un visage neutre, alors qu'il était intérieurement rongé par la frustration, il allait finir aigrit. Il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de penser a autre chose, comme par exemple aux armes qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa dernière mission en France. Des magnifiques sabres datant de l'époque napoléonienne, dans un état presque parfait…

Ses paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup et il se redressa brusquement sur le canapé. Il manqua de tomber lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans la couverture qui avait chuté a terre, mais se reprit bien vite et se précipita vers sa chambre.

Une affreuse grimace sur le visage, Aphrodite se tordait sur le lit, comme en proie a une grande douleur. Lorsque Shura s'approcha, il constata que ses paupières étaient toujours closes et que son cosmos était plutôt affolé, effrayé… Doucement, il lui secoua l'épaule afin de le réveiller, tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Au bout de quelques instants, sans aucuns résultats, il le saisit dans ses bras et entreprit de le bercer, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout d'un long moment, Aphrodite finit par se calmer, le visage de nouveau détendu. Mais lorsque le Capricorne voulu se relever, les mains de son ami étaient toujours crispés sur son t-shirt. Il tenta de lui écarter doucement les doigts, ce qui fit apparaître une expression contrarié sur le visage d'Aphrodite.

Shura soupira, et finit par rendre les armes. Sans se départir de son ami toujours profondément endormis sur son torse, il se glissa entre les draps, puis le cala contre lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre son cou, tandis que lui-même avait son nez dans sa chevelure azuré, qu'il caressait de temps a autre.

Qu'il était dur pour Shura de se sentir a la fois si proche, et si loin d'Aphrodite… Mais pour l'instant, il devait profiter de ce moment, de l'avoir dans ses bras… Et de s'endormir avec lui, étroitement enlacés, comme s'ils étaient deux amants.

* * *

Aphrodite se sentait particulièrement bien. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir fait un cauchemar, mais qui s'était bien vite évaporé. Il était bien au chaud, confortablement installé, un battement sourd et régulier se faisait entendre contre son oreille. Il se demandait vaguement ce que c'était, et réaffirma sa prise sur…sur quoi déjà ? … Le Chevalier des Poissons redressa la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux…pour se retrouver nez a nez avec… le visage endormis de Shura.

Il se plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler de surprise. Il était inutile d'alerter tout le Sanctuaire parce que…parce que… Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Aphrodite entreprit de calmer les battements de son cœur, et de reprendre une respiration un peu plus régulière.

-Shu…

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de son ami, qui semblait être très bien, là où il se trouvait… Et ses mains encore plus, vu qu'elles étaient situés sur les hanches du Poisson.

-Shura… Hey, réveille-toi… Shu…

Le Capricorne prit tout son temps pour émerger, et parut moins surpris que son ami.

-B'jour…

-Bonjour… Tu sais que… enfin…

Shura s'étira de tout son long avant de lui répondre.

-Tu avais fais un cauchemar et tu voulais plus me quitter. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions…

-Je suis désolé !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Espagnol et il passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami pour lui ébouriffer.

-On n'a qu'a dire que c'était comme lorsqu'on était petits…

Aphrodite voulut lui répondre, mais il se mit a rougir fortement, faisant hausser un sourcil au Capricorne.

-Shu…Shu…Shura… Tu…tu…

Le dénommé s'apprêta a lui demander son trouble lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la bosse qui déformait les draps. Il toussota, gêné.

-J'avais… oublié ce genre de détail technique…

Il se retourna dans le lit, puis décida de se lever.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Aphrodite hocha la tête, les mains recouvrant son visage et sa rougeur. Effectivement, ce n'était pas tout a fait comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins… Pas avec ce genre de surprise au réveil.

Le Poisson se redressa sur le lit, secoua sa tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, et de chasser ce trouble. Ils allaient avoir du mal a se regarder dans les yeux durant quelques temps… Lui en tout cas, c'était certain.

Il se leva et toqua a la porte de la salle de bain.

-Shura ? Je vais m'entrainer.

-Bonne journée !

-A toi aussi.

Aphrodite attrapa ses affaires soigneusement pliés sur une chaise, alors qu'il se souvenait de les avoir plutôt jetés dessus. Il eut un petit sourire amusé, puis une fois habillé, il s'en alla vers les aires d'entrainements.

En chemin il croisa Camus et Milo et leur fit un sourire étincelant.

-Tu es un peu rouge, Aphro, lui fit remarquer le Scorpion.

-Ce…C'est le soleil !

Le Poisson n'attendit pas la suite et accéléra le pas, encore plus rouge.

-Il sortait pas du temple de Shura ?

-Milo, tais-toi.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi.

Il ne voulait pas que Milo se mêle des affaires d'Aphrodite car hélas, c'était une vraie pipelette lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Tout ce que constater Camus, c'était que le Poisson semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis son retour, et c'était tout ce qui compter.

* * *

Aphrodite aimait beaucoup s'entrainer dans un petit bosquet, un peu a l'écart des arènes. Ici, il n'y avait personnes, et les bruits étaient étouffés par les arbres. Il pouvait s'entraîner sur les troncs, sans déranger, sans blesser qui que ce soit avec ses roses.

Au bout de quelques heures, il s'assit sur l'herbe tendre, levant le regard vers le ciel, tout en s'éventant vainement de la main. Lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix.

Il arrêta son geste, et tourna la tête vers une direction. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Mais surtout… Il reconnaissait une des voix.

Camouflant son cosmos, Aphrodite s'approcha au maximum. Il se colla contre un arbre, et jeta un coup d'œil sur la scène. Il ne s'était hélas, pas trompé.

Death Mask s'y trouvait, en compagnie d'une jeune apprentie, qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de quatorze années. Son masque était tombé sur le sol, tandis que son menton était soutenu par une des mains du Cancer.

-Chevalier Death Mask… Je vous en prie…

-Maître Death Mask.

-S'il vous plait… Je dois retourner a l'entraînement…

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'Italien, contrastant avec la voix douce qu'il s'efforçait de prendre.

-Justement, je t'en propose un, bien meilleur.

-N-non, je…

Au moment où le Cancer se pencha pour l'embrasser, une rose se ficha sur le tronc, a quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille. Death Mask se retourna aussitôt, se mettant en position de garde. L'apprentie en profita pour filer sans demander son reste.

-Bordel ! Mais de quoi tu te mêle ?!

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils.

-Tu les prends au berceau, maintenant ? Tu es vraiment un être ignoble…

-Je suis un homme avec des gros besoins, nuance… Et je te trouve mal placé de me faire la morale, alors que tu as passé la nuit avec Shura.

Le Poisson se mit a rougir mais tient bon.

-La jalousie te va mal, Death Mask… Et pour ta gouverne, Shura est mille fois plus attentionné que toi !

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans le regard du Cancer, mais s'estompa pour être remplacé par… une expression lasse. L'Italien détourna vivement sa tête et croisa ses bras afin de se donner une contenance.

-Je suis ravi pour toi.

Il n'y avait aucuns sarcasmes dans la voix, ni même de la colère. Juste un ton monocorde, comme une récitation de leçon. Il commença a s'en aller, quand Aphrodite l'interpella.

-Pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça ?

Death Mask stoppa sa marche, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

-C'est ma nature.

-T'as toujours été un emmerdeur, mais t'étais pas un tel salaud.

Un rire froid lui répondit, Death Mask lui fit face, retrouvant son sourire mauvais.

-Contrairement à toi, mon petit poisson, j'ai toujours su m'adapter aux situations. Saga voulait un cavalier de la mort, un être impitoyable capable de remplir ses missions sans rechigner, alors je le suis devenu.

Aphrodite frissonna. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de l'époque où Saga régner d'une main de fer sur tout le Sanctuaire. Lui aussi, avait fait des choses pas très jolis, mais avec le recul, il en avait eu des remords, et s'était racheté auprès d'Athéna.

Quand a Death Mask, il semblait s'être calmé, mais le Poisson était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était qu'apparences.

-Et maintenant ? Pourquoi t'obstiner a joué ce rôle ? Les guerres sont terminées, Death Mask, nous sommes en paix ! Pourquoi tu te prends encore pour le Grand Méchant Loup ?! C'est parce que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ou tu as peur d'être aimable ?!

-Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ?!

Le Cancer venait de donner un coup de poing dans un arbre, le brisant en deux. Il se rapprocha d'Aphrodite a grandes enjambés, mais ce dernier fit apparaître une rose afin d'instaurer une distance de sécurité. Death Mask s'arrêta, a environ deux mètres de son collègue avant de continuer à gueuler.

-Attaque avant d'être attaqué ! Ne montre aucunes faiblesses ! C'est ce qu'on apprend dans la formation de Chevalier !

-Avec l'option « buter la veuve et l'orphelin » ?!

-Dans toutes les guerres il y a des victimes innocentes ! Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis !

Aphrodite fit la moue.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je tente de discuter avec toi… Tu ne changeras jamais.

Death Mask haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi je changerai ?

-C'est pas sain d'être comme ça…

L'Italien se mit a rire, a peu prés normalement pour une fois.

-Je te propose un deal. Je te raconte pourquoi je suis comme çà…Et toi tu me dis pourquoi tu joue au Chevalier.

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Et si…**

**Notes :** Suite a la review de « lion no kalista », j'ai décidée de modifier légèrement le passage où Aphrodite et Dm s'occupe du Silver déserteur… En écrivant le début de cette fic, je n'étais pas certaine de l'époque. Maintenant que je suis fixé, je doute qu'une fois les guerres terminés, Athéna accepte le meurtre d'enfants, encore moins dans le cadre d'une mission. Et du coup, je fais contredire Aphro quand il reproche a Dm de tuer des innocents… Merci donc pour ta remarque ^^

Sinon, une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie tous de vos reviews, favoris, et autre story alerts. Je ne dirai qu'une chose : ENCORE PLEASE :p !

**Chapitre VII.**

Aphrodite était particulièrement vexé du terme « jouer au chevalier » que le Cancer venait d'employer, assener sur le même ton que si le Poisson venait de lui piquer ses soldats de plombs au lieu de s'occuper de ses poupées.

-Je ne m'amuse pas, je fais mon devoir, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il trouvait cet homme particulièrement horripilant a ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Il avait mérité son armure autant que lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le jugé, encore moins selon sa propre échelle de valeur.

-Je suis devenu chevalier, tout simplement parce que j'avais de bonnes prédispositions.

Death Mask fronça les sourcils, les bras croisés contre son torse.

-Je ne te parle pas de ca. Pourquoi avoir dissimulé ta vraie nature ?

-Baisse le ton !

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de confidence. Même si Aphrodite était sur ses gardes, pouvant ressentir le moindre cosmos approchant, il n'avait pas envie de prendre de risques.

-On peut aller dans mon temple, proposa le Cancer.

-Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me fourrer dans la gueule du loup une seconde fois.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Le Poisson réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Il y a une petite vallée en contrebas.

La vue était suffisamment dégagé pour y apercevoir quiconque s'y promenant, et le vent qui y soufflait constamment permettait a leurs paroles de ne pas être emporté trop loin. Il laissa le soin a Death Mask d'ouvrir le chemin, se tenant lui-même a distance respectable.

Ils étaient a peine arrivés qu'Aphrodite s'arrêta, se prenant un regard intrigué du Cancer.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Ca ne m'intéresse finalement pas.

-Tu considère que l'échange d'information n'est pas de valeur équivalente ?

-Je pense surtout que cela ne te regarde pas.

Death Mask haussa les épaules.

-C'est toi qui décide, Aphrodite.

Ce dernier était surpris du peu de répondant de la part de son collègue. Il s'était attendu a un froncement de sourcil, une exclamation rageuse, n'importe quoi… C'était comme si le Cancer s'était…lassé.

Death Mask sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, entreprit de s'en allumer une, puis fit demi-tour, les mains dans les poches. Sans un regard en arrière.

Aphrodite aurait dû se sentir soulagé de constater qu'il offrait moins d'intérêt au Chevalier de la quatrième maison, mais cela lui laissa au contraire, une impression désagréable…

* * *

Camus releva la tête de son ouvrage en percevant un soupir. L'index posé sur la page afin de ne pas perdre le fil de sa lecture, il fit quelques pas, et au détour d'un rayonnage, vit Aphrodite installer a une table de travail. Les rares fois où Camus avait eut le loisir de l'apercevoir dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, c'était pour y emprunter des livres sur la botanique ou les poisons. Aussi, fut-il surpris de le voir consulter des écrits traitant de psychologie.

Il hésita quelques instants, puis s'approcha.

-Bonjour, Aphrodite.

Le Suédois releva la tête, surpris en pleine lecture, avant de lui décocher un sourire, l'invitant a prendre place a ses côtés.

-Bonjour, Camus. Tu as réussis a te débarrasser de Milo ?

C'était une plaisanterie que le Poisson aimait assener de temps a autre a son voisin zodiacal lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tout deux en ces lieux, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

-Milo est allergique a l'atmosphère d'une bibliothèque, beaucoup trop silencieuse a son goût. Tu t'intéresse a la psychologie ?

Le Poisson soupira une nouvelle fois, ennuyé.

-J'avais besoin d'un renseignement…

-A voir ton expression, tu ne semble pas avoir trouvé ce que tu souhaite.

Aphrodite hésita.

-Je me demandais… S'il était possible de ressentir des sentiments autres que de l'animosité ou de la terreur envers une personne qui nous a fait souffrir… ?

Camus se mit a réfléchir quelques instants, avant de répondre a son voisin.

-C'est une question difficile... Je pense que cela dépends beaucoup des circonstances. Il est aussi possible que ce soit plus un amalgame de sentiments qu'un vrai ressentis. Tu pense a quelqu'un en particulier ?

Le Poisson dû se faire violence afin que son visage reste neutre, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir sur son siège, ce que le Verseau remarqua, tout en ayant le tact de ne faire aucun commentaires.

-A personne, c'était juste de la curiosité.

Il se leva et commença a rassembler les livres pour les remettre a leur place. Camus voulut l'aider, en saisit quelques uns, mais lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent par inadvertance, Aphrodite laissa tomber la pile qu'il tenait sur le sol.

-P-Pardon, Camus…

Il avait eu un sursaut assez violent, comme s'il venait de se brûler au contact de la peau du Verseau, qui avait pourtant une température corporelle plus basse que la moyenne. Le Français, surpris, voulut réitérer son geste en approchant doucement sa main de son voisin, qui eut une réaction encore plus agressif que la précédente.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Son cri résonna contre les murs de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour Aphrodite, ils étaient les seules personnes a se trouver en ces lieux, ce qui lui évita une humiliation publique, mais n'empêcha pas ses joues de se colorer progressivement de rouge. Il détourna le regard, confus et honteux.

Camus, lui, continua de le fixer, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Aphrodite… J'avais entendu des échos concernant ton étrange comportement, mais maintenant j'en ai la certitude.

Le Suédois fut étonné de sa remarque. Ainsi, son attitude était loin de passer inaperçu… L'ambiance commençait soudain a lui devenir pesante.

-Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et je m'en excuse… Mais ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-A combien de personne tu as raconté le même mensonge ? Tu ne vas pas bien, Aphrodite, ca se voit et ca semble durer depuis un bon moment… Si tu ne dis pas qui te fait souffrir ainsi, on ne pourra pas t'aider...

Le Poisson s'insulta mentalement. Lui qui pensait lui poser une simple question, il lui avait quasiment fait des aveux complets. Fichu Camus, lui et sa perspicacité trop aiguisé…

-Ecoute… Cette histoire c'est du passé, maintenant. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'en remettre.

Le Verseau afficha un air sceptique, mais Aphrodite n'avait pas envie de s'attarder davantage sur l'étalage de ses faiblesses. Il s'éloigna sans rajouter un mot, termina de ranger les livres, un peu énervé, puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Dans les couloirs, il continua, inconsciemment, d'éviter tout contact physique avec les personnes l'approchant de trop prés, sous le regard peiné du Verseau.

* * *

-Non ! Je refuse ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?! JA-MAIS !

Death Mask se passa lentement une main sur le visage, tentant de faire preuve de patience, mot pourtant inconnu de son registre il y a encore peu de temps.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Il nous faut ces renseignements, et sans faire de vagues. Le Grand Pope nous a ordonné la plus grande discrétion dans cette mission.

Aphrodite se crispa.

-Je suis certain que ca t'amuse, en plus !

Le Cancer eut un sourire qui voulait tout dire et rattrapa de justesse le paquet que son collègue venait de lui envoyer a la figure.

-Fait gaffe ! C'est une location !

-Met la où je pense !

Aphrodite s'en alla en claquant la porte, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Death Mask ne s'en soucia pas et ouvrit la boîte, vérifiant les dégâts éventuels, mais fort heureusement, inexistant. Précautionneusement, il déplia le vêtement, y fit glisser un cintre, et accrocha le tout a la porte de l'armoire. Il recula de quelques pas, posa les poings sur les hanches, et le contempla.

C'était pourtant une robe splendide, avec une unique et fine bretelle décorés de roses blanches factices, des perles en leur centre, et un décolleté plongeant. Le tissu sombre accroché le moindre reflet, et d'après le mannequin de la boutique où Dm l'avait loué, elle semblait mouler le corps comme une seconde peau. Elle était courte, mais pas suffisamment selon le Cancer, pour qui tout ce qui se trouvait trop prés des genoux lui faisait penser a une none.

Sur le lit, un smoking de soirée était étalé. Death Mask avait eut du mal a trouver la chemise et la veste a cause de ses épaules trop larges. A croire que la plupart des hommes étaient taillés comme des crevettes… Mais ce qui lui faisait grincer des dents, c'était la cravate qui ornait le col de la chemise. Il haïssait tout ce qui pouvait lui enserrer le cou… Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un chien qu'on tire au bout d'une laisse.

Il se dirigea vers le petit bureau de leur chambre d'hôtel, et saisit la liasse de documents contenant tout les renseignements qu'il avait pu dénicher au sujet de leur prochaine cible : Dimitri Jacob.

Cet homme, sous les aspects d'un PDG d'une célèbre agence de voyage, avait la main mise concernant la passation de drogue sur le territoire des Etats-Unis. Les autorités locales n'avaient pas de preuves, seulement des gros soupçons. Voilà pourquoi ils comptaient sur les meilleurs « agents » du Sanctuaire, ceux que l'on appelait en dernier recours.

Death Mask avait pu repérer une faiblesse intéressante chez le trafiquant : il aimait les belles femmes.

Malheureusement, l'atout du Cancer n'était pas très coopératif, voir totalement réfractaire a l'idée de jouer les appâts en robe de cocktail.

Aphrodite se promenait dans la ville de Chicago, tentant de se calmer, mais se faire draguer tout les deux mètres n'avait en rien arrangé son humeur. Il maudissait Death Mask du plus profond de son cœur, lui et ses idées foireuses, humiliantes… Il n'irait a cette soirée que vêtu d'un costume d'homme, il laisserait la robe a son collègue avec joie.

Le Poisson s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. La vision de Death Mask en robe de cocktail venait de s'imposer a son esprit, et il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il dû attendre quelques minutes que sa crise passe, mais force est de constater qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Il fit donc demi tour, bien décidé a ne pas se laisser faire par ce sale crabe.

* * *

-Ne met pas ton pied là ! Tu sais pas compter ?!

-Et toi vire ta main de mes hanches !

-Tu as déjà vu un couple danser avec une distance de trois mètres entre eux ? Tient toi droit !

Death Mask n'avait pas réussit a convaincre Aphrodite. C'était le Grand Pope qui s'en était chargé via liaison téléphonique, sous la demande du Cancer. Aussi, avait-il deux jours pour apprendre a son collègue tout les rudiments d'une femme de la haute société.

Pour l'instant, la leçon de danse n'était pas sans douleur. L'Italien soupçonnait fortement Aphrodite de lui écraser volontairement les pieds, tout comme il faisait exprès de laisser trainer ses mains sur certaines parties de son anatomie.

-J'en ai assez !

Aphrodite le repoussa, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant en grand pour évacuer les effluves du tabac, respirant un grand bol d'air frais par la même occasion. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'appel du Grand Pope et le début des leçons particulières de Death Mask.

Le Poisson arrivait au bord de la saturation.

S'étant assis sur le bureau, il vit le Cancer mettre la musique en sourdine. Puis, lui faire de nouveau face, bras croisés contre son torse, un air de professeur qui s'apprête a gronder un élève dissipé.

-Fais un peu plus d'efforts. Ca t'emmerde, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Je suis loin d'être patient…

Aphrodite eut un rire narquois.

-Quand je pense que c'est toi, qui m'apprends les bonnes manières… Comment ca se fait que tu sache danser ?

-Quand tu drague, une belle gueule ca ne suffit pas toujours. Si t'estropie tes partenaires, tu ne risque pas de les revoir.

Le Poisson haussa un sourcil. Il imaginait mal Death Mask faire ce genre d'effort pour conquérir une femme, encore moins dans l'intention de la revoir après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait tout d'un coup un peu jaloux, de ces femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui ne semblait aucunement subir les sévices du crabe…

Il détourna la tête, amer.

-Je vois… Elles méritent suffisamment tes attentions, sans que tu éprouve le besoin de les violer contre un mur… Je parie que tu leur offre des fleurs et que tu leur murmure des mots doux a l'oreille… Death Mask du Cancer, grand séducteur devant l'eternel… Si on m'avait dit ca…

L'Italien parut surpris, a en décroiser les bras.

-Je me voyais mal te faire la cour sans me prendre une rose entre les yeux…

-Alors tu as préféré m'écarter les jambes de force ! Je vaux encore moins que la dernière des catins, c'est ca ?!

Death Mask s'était rapproché rapidement d'Aphrodite, lui attrapant les mains qui s'agitaient en tout sens, comme des papillons affolés.

-Tu es dix mille fois mieux que toutes ces bonnes femmes que j'ai croisées !

-Ne mens pas ! Y'a que mon cul qui t'intéresse ! Cracha le Poisson en tentant de les récupérer.

Le Cancer réussit a garder les deux doigts de la main gauche entre les siens, et les effleura de ses lèvres. Sans les lâcher, il fixa son collègue, d'une façon inhabituel… A faire fondre un iceberg malgré les températures les plus basses. Le Suédois cessa de gigoter, comme hypnotisé.

-La première chose qui a retenu mon attention, c'est ton regard de la couleur d'un ciel sans nuage… et sans soleil. Tu n'étais pas triste, mais tu n'étais pas joyeux non plus. Une étrange combinaison qui m'intriguait…

Aphrodite frémit, n'arrivant pas a se soustraire de son contact, de ses pupilles carmines…

-J'aime tout en toi. Je pourrai en faire l'inventaire durant des heures, que cela ne suffirait pas…

Death Mask se redressa, approcha une main du Poisson, et devant son manque de réaction, s'enhardit a passer doucement ses doigts sur le visage, pour les perdre dans la chevelure bleuté. Il approcha son front du sien, et murmura sur les lèvres :

-Règle numéro un de la séduction : captiver l'attention de son interlocuteur, tel un serpent, sa proie.

Aphrodite cligna des yeux, avant de reconnaitre le sourire du Cancer. Ce dernier réussit a lui voler un baiser, évitant de justesse une claque retentissante.

-Tu es un beau salaud !

Ayant reculé de quelques pas, Death Mask se permit d'éclater de rire devant la mine rageuse de son collègue.

-Salaud et irrésistible, deux de mes principales qualités.

-Va te faire foutre !

Le Suédois se jeta sur le Cancer, le plaquant contre le lit qui était tout proche. A califourchon sur ses cuisses, il tentait de lui scarifier le visage de ses ongles, afin de faire disparaitre cet odieux sourire. Death Mask lui bloqua les poignets, et d'un mouvement de hanche, reprit le dessus sur la situation.

-Ne joue pas avec le feu, ma jolie, tu risque de te brû…

Une lueur d'effroi passa dans le regard d'Aphrodite, stoppant la verve du Cancer. En soupirant, il se redressa, libérant son collègue des carcans de ses doigts, et du poids de son corps.

-Prends ton manteau, on va au resto.

Le Poisson se leva lentement, surpris, mais le cœur battant toujours a tout rompre.

-Tu…ne me fais…rien ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, tandis que l'Italien s'affairait a lacer ses chaussures, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

-Death Mask ? …

-Ca ne m'intéresse plus. Maintenant, tu te dépêche, ou je pars sans toi.

Aphrodite était dans un état de perplexité avancé. Il n'arrivait pas a comprendre le changement d'attitude du Cancer, passant de l'avidité, a un numéro de charme, jusqu'au désintérêt total.

Mais pourquoi, par Athéna, ca lui faisait aussi mal ?

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Et si…**

**Notes :** Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'aide bien a avancer ^^. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre VIII.**

Bon gré, mal gré, Aphrodite avait dû se plier aux exigences de Death Mask. Il s'était juré qu'une fois cette mission achevée, il lui ferait payer grandement toutes ses humiliations. Pour l'instant, il était en train de se battre avec cette fichue robe dans la salle de bain.

Quand au Cancer, il était en train de fixer sa montre, en espérant peut-être faire avancer les aguilles par la seule force de sa volonté. Si son collègue ne se dépêcher pas, ils seraient en retards. Ce qui serait vraiment mal vu a une réception telle que celle-ci… Au moment où il allait lui prier peu charitablement de se « bouger le cul », la porte s'ouvrit…et la réplique resta coincée dans la gorge de Death Mask.

Aphrodite venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement, vêtu de la fameuse robe, qui faisait ressortir ses courbes… indubitablement féminines. Il avait relevé sa chevelure en chignon, laissant échapper quelques mèches bleuté se perdant dans son cou, sur ses épaules.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Death Mask avala sa salive avant de répondre.

-Tu es magnifique…

Surpris, Aphrodite haussa un sourcil, s'étant attendu a une remarque graveleuse, comme le Cancer en avait l'habitude.

-Merci… Toi, en revanche, tu ressemble a un mafioso.

-Tch.

Death Mask avait revêtu un costume d'une blancheur immaculé, contrastant avec sa peau couleur pain d'épice. Sa chevelure anthracite était plaqué vers l'arrière a grand renforts de gel afin d'en diminuer le volume.

Le Suédois était surpris de son choix. Il l'aurait plutôt vu porter du noir, du gris ou encore du bleu marine, mais du blanc… On aurait dit un démon qui tentait désespérément de se travestir en ange… A la cravate mal mise. Aphrodite tiqua, hésita quelques secondes, puis se rapprocha afin de l'ajuster correctement. C'était un pur réflexe, ayant pris l'habitude avec Shura dans les rares occasions où ils devaient s'habiller correctement.

-On dirait un vrai petit couple…

-Un mot de plus, et je t'étrangle avec.

Le Cancer ne réussit pas a réprimer son sourire mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Enfin, ils furent tout deux prêt a partir.

* * *

Il y avait trop de bruits, trop de musique, trop de gens… Aphrodite ne se sentait pas a l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. C'était a celui ou celle qui en mettrait plein la vue, a grands renforts de bijoux et de sourire tout aussi factif. Death Mask, lui, se sentait visiblement a sa place. Aphrodite devait le voir pour le croire… C'était une toute autre personne : charmante, distingué, limite maniéré…

-Mademoiselle ?

Aphrodite eut un temps de réaction, se souvenant alors que c'était lui la « demoiselle ». Il se retourna pour faire face a… Dimitri. Aussitôt, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, avant d'aviser la coupe de champagne tendu vers lui. Il la saisit avec un bref remerciement, et commença a siroter la boisson.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir rencontré quelque part… Quel est votre prénom ?

-Gladys, s'entendit prononcer le Poisson. Et vous-même ?

-Dimitri Jacob.

L'homme lui fit un baise main impeccable, sans le quitter de son regard vert bouteille. Aphrodite frissonna au contact de ses doigts mais se contient. Cela lui fit penser qu'il réagissait ainsi pratiquement avec tout le monde sauf avec Shura, et de moins en moins avec Death Mask…

Sans doute avait-il finit par s'habituer a sa présence et a ses manières… Ce qui n'expliquait pas le trou dans le cœur qu'il ressentait chaque fois que le Cancer l'ignorait délibérément.

Aphrodite s'insulta mentalement. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, et le babillage incessant de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lui faisait un résumé sur sa situation professionnelle et financière, en insistant sur certains détails qui devait le faire paraître comme un quinquagénaire sympathique, au portefeuille bien remplie et au cœur assurément libre.

Le Poisson le trouvait horripilant. Dimitri avait l'âge d'être son père, voir son grand père, il devrait avoir honte de son manège…

Lorsqu'il trempa ses lèvres dans la nouvelle coupe de champagne qu'on lui présenta, il sentit un drôle de goût. De l'alcool, certes, mélangé a une autre substance. Ce n'était pas du poison, mais comme un produit pharmaceu… Il comprit soudain que Dimitri tentait de le droguer.

Le Suédois se mit a sourire intérieurement. Quel dommage que cet homme ignorait qu'il avait a faire, non a une charmante jeune fille innocente, mais a un chevalier d'Athéna. Qui plus est, spécialement entraîné a détecté toutes sortes de poisons, et autre substances étranges mais tout aussi dangereuses. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de son interlocuteur, Aphrodite échangea son verre lorsqu'un serveur passa avec un plateau. Mais il décida de jouer le jeu de Dimitri qui le regardait avec une certaine avidité, doublé d'impatience.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

Aphrodite tentait de feindre un malaise, lorsque l'homme lui proposa de monter a l'étage afin de se reposer. Ce qu'il refusa d'abords, pour finalement accepter devant tant d'insistance.

Comme il l'avait prévu, à peine était-il allongé sur le lit, que les gestes de Dimitri, jusque là prévenants, se firent plus entreprenants.

-Vous savez… Quand je disais que vous me faisiez penser a quelqu'un, je ne mentais pas…

-Hmm ? Qui donc ?

Il devait se retenir pour ne pas lui claquer ses mains baladeuses.

-Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai rencontré une petite fille qui vous ressemblait beaucoup… La même chevelure, les mêmes yeux… Si elle est encore en vie, elle devrait avoir a peu prés votre âge.

Surpris, le Suédois le regarda. Il avait une impression très désagréable.

-Elle est…décédée ?

L'homme soupira, comme se rappelant un souvenir amer.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle vivait dans les bas-fonds de la Suède, où elle devait vraisemblablement moyenner ses charmes pour survivre… Tient, elle avait également un grain de beauté sous l'œil…

Il passa son pouce sur celui que possédait le Chevalier. Ce dernier ne put cette fois contenir un mouvement de recul, effaré. Dimitri le regarda quelques secondes, avant d'esquisser un large sourire plein d'espoir.

-C'est donc toi ?

-Non, je... Vous faites erreur.

-Des années se sont écoulées, mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié… Quel merveilleux hasard.

Aphrodite avait la gorge sèche, et les membres tétanisés par un étrange sentiment… Une peur enfantine qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis… cette fameuse période a laquelle l'homme faisait allusion. Le Suédois ne pouvait plus, et surtout, refuser de se souvenir de chaque personne qu'il avait « rencontrée » dans cet endroit sordide…

-Vous… Vous…

Un autre sentiment tentait de prendre le contrôle d'Aphrodite : une rage sourde et dévastatrice qui faisait trembler ses doigts et monter le rouge a ses joues.

-Comment… avez-vous pu… faire de telles choses… a des enfants…

Dimitri tenta de l'amadouer d'une voix caressante.

-Allons, allons… Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié a quel point j'étais gentil avec toi ? Je te laissais des bons pourboires.

Aphrodite eut soudain un blanc. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il saisit Dimitri a la gorge et le plaqua sur le lit. Il le fixa, les traits du visage crispés par la fureur.

-C'est a cause d'hommes que toi que je n'ai jamais pu m'accepter… Que j'ai vécu avec la peur et le dégout pendant si longtemps…

Il resserra son emprise, ne prêtant pas garde aux ongles de Dimitri qui s'enfoncé dans son poignet dans une tentative pour se libérer.

Aphrodite tenait entre ses doigts un morceau de son passé, qu'il n'avait jamais pu exorciser totalement. Ça le réveillé parfois la nuit, en nage, le cœur battant a tout rompre, pour finir par le recroqueviller sous les couvertures. Et si Dimitri payait pour tous les autres… Est-ce qu'il se sentirait mieux ?

Sous ses cuisses, le corps de l'homme continuait de s'agiter, s'accrochant désespérément a la réalité… Puis de moins en moins. Aphrodite pouvait observer les dernières lueurs de vie dans ses pupilles. Il s'en délectait presque.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur lui brûle la joue. Il dû faire face au visage furieux du Chevalier du Cancer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Hurla-t-il en l'agrippant par l'épaule pour le faire descendre de Dimitri, le jetant pratiquement a terre.

Aphrodite le regarda, quelques peu hébété.

-J'ai sentis ton aura meurtrière jusqu'en bas ! T'étais censé lui soutirer des infos pour que les autorités le coffre, pas le buter !

Death Mask se dirigea vers leur cible, afin de lui prendre le pouls. Il attendit quelques secondes, et constata qu'il était encore en vie. En temps normal, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froids, mais ce n'était pas leur but, et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un savon par le Pope, de surcroit. Il regarda Aphrodite.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Il savait… Murmura Aphrodite.

-Quoi ?

Le Poisson se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses cuisses, le regard fixe. Lentement il porta une main a ses lèvres, pour se mordiller l'ongle du pouce.

-Il était là, il s'en souvient… Il ne m'a pas oublié… Pourquoi maintenant… Pourquoi lui… EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI ?

L'Italien s'agenouilla devant son collègue lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, le fixant, sans aucune animosité, mais avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-Je ne comprends rien a ce que tu racontes… Calmes-toi.

Ce qui était loin d'être facile pour le Chevalier du douzième temple. Roulant des yeux effarés, il tremblait de tous ses membres, et sa mâchoire devait lui faire mal a force de la crisper.

-Je veux partir… Je veux… partir… S'il te plait… Sinon, je… je…

Death Mask soupira.

-Je récupère ce qu'on est venus chercher, et on y va.

Il se dirigea vers l'homme toujours inconscient et entreprit de fouiller sa veste. Quelqu'un d'autres aurait laissé ses affaires au vestiaire prévu a cet effet, mais Dimitri n'était pas n'importe qui. Death Mask en extirpa son agenda, feuilleta les pages, trouva les renseignements dont il avait besoin, et nota le tout sur son propre carnet. Puis il remit l'agenda dans la poche intérieur.

-On lève le camp.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la chambre d'hôtel était pesante. Aphrodite s'était quelque peu calmé, mais l'angoisse se lisait toujours sur son visage. Par rapport a ce qui s'était passé, ou ce qui allait suivre ? Death Mask le gratifiant de temps a autre d'un regard passablement exaspéré.

Depuis leur retour, le Poisson n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire, ne répondant a aucunes des exclamations de l'Italien, se contenant de surveiller les recoins de la chambre, la porte et les fenêtres, dans la position typique de l'animal traqué.

La tasse de café se fissura lorsque le Cancer la reposa brusquement sur la table, faisant sursauter Aphrodite.

-J'en ai assez de ton mutisme, Aphro. Tu as faillis foutre la mission en l'air, alors j'exige des explications.

-Je n'ai rien a te di…

-Mon cul !

Death Mask se leva pour aller vers son collègue mais Aphrodite recula sur le matelas, jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre la tête de lit. Il jeta un regards effrayé a son collègue, froissant la couverture de ses doigts, la déchirant presque, ce qui fit tiquer ce dernier. La nervosité du Poisson venait de monter de plusieurs crans, devenant quasi palpable.

-Bon sang… Me dis pas que c'est ce mec qui te met dans un état pareil ? …Tu le connaissais ?

-N-Non…

-Aphrodite !

Le Cancer voulu une nouvelle fois lui saisir le visage afin qu'il arrête de vouloir s'encastrer dans le mur, mais le Poisson échappa a son étreinte. Il réussit a le rattraper par le bras, et dans son élan, les fit tomber tout deux a terre. Aphrodite répliqua aussitôt par un violent coup de genou au niveau de l'estomac, ce qui fit grimacer Death Mask, sans toutefois lui faire relâcher la pression sur les poignets.

-Lâche-moi ! Je vous déteste tous ! Vous, les hommes ! JE VOUS HAIS !

-Arrête donc de te plaindre ! Et tu te prétends Chevalier ?!

Aphrodite plissa les yeux de colère.

-Je n'étais qu'une enfant ! Comment aurai-je pu faire quelque chose… Je n'étais qu'une gamine, jetée en pâture a ces hommes…

Aussitôt, le Poisson se mordilla les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dis. Death Mask écarquilla les yeux de surprise, conscient que la conversation venait de prendre un tour imprévu.

-Minute… Tu veux dire que ce mec est un p…

-Ne dis rien. Ne rajoute rien… Je suis assez pathétique comme ça.

Aphrodite se dégagea enfin de son étreinte, et se redressa. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard du Cancer, sûrement remplis de dégoût. Il se sentait sale, si sale…

Il ne valait déjà pas grand-chose pour Death Mask, il n'avait fait que d'en rajouter un peu plus en lui avouant a demi la raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu tuer Dimitri.

Le Suédois ferma les yeux, lui tournant le dos.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te travestis en garçon. C'est ta façon de te protéger…

Aphrodite serra les poings. Il avait l'impression que le Cancer lui faisait des reproches, mais le ton qu'il employait était dénué d'ironie, et surtout de pitié. Il frémit lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es un Chevalier, alors pourquoi tu devrai encore avoir peur d'un homme tel que Dimitri ? Tu ne pourra jamais changer ton passé, alors occupe toi un peu de ton présent…

Le Poisson se retourna et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son collègue. Il soupira profondément.

-Je ne sais pas si tu tente de me réconforter mais… Merci.

Puis il se mit a pleurer tout doucement.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Et si…**

**Notes :** Et voui ! Deux chapitres en avril ! Bonne lecture~**  
**

**Chapitre IX.**

Pendant un court instant, Aphrodite avait cru se réveiller dans les bras de Shura. Mais l'odeur acre de tabac qui le prit a la gorge eut tôt fait de lui faire comprendre son erreur. De toutes les façons, les cosmos du Cancer et du Capricorne étaient bien trop différents. Le premier était sauvage et violent, telle une cascade qui jamais ne tarit, ne fait que redoubler d'ardeur. Le second, doux et mesuré, aussi paisible que la surface d'un lac…

Il se souvenait également d'avoir pleuré dans le creux de son épaule, se soulageant du poids qui avait pesé durant tant d'années sur ses épaules… Il devait hélas le reconnaître, Death Mask avait raison. Il devait arrêter de se lamenter sur les fantômes de son passé, car cela ne le rendait pas plus heureux, ni craindre le commun des mortels alors qu'il était un Chevalier d'Athéna. Enfin, cesser de se comporter comme l'enfant qu'il avait été, et qu'il n'est plus.

Aphrodite se risqua a ouvrir les yeux, pour constater que le Cancer dormait encore. Ses traits du visage étaient durs, crispés, jamais détendus, sauf lorsqu'il se moquait de quelqu'un. Alors un rictus étirer ses lèvres, et faisait frissonner son entourage, qui pensait instantanément aux masques qui avait jadis décorés son temple.

En voulant se lever, le Poisson constata qu'on le retenait par la taille, et qu'il était tellement serré contre le Cancer, qu'une feuille de papier n'aurait pu passer entre eux. Etrangement, cela ne le mit pas en colère, ne lui arracha même pas un soupir exaspéré. Il se contenta de lui attraper le bras, le soulever, pour le reposer sur le matelas, sans la moindre réaction de la part de son collègue. Ce dernier devait être suffisamment confiant envers Aphrodite pour baisser sa garde ainsi, ou alors il faisait très bien semblant de dormir.

Il devait également réfléchir sur le comportement de Death Mask qui le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Il avait agit envers lui de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit, le traitant pire que la dernière des catins, et tout d'un coup, il semblait se soucier de lui, lui donnant des conseils et… lui offrant une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Enfin… Aphrodite ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, emporter par ses émotions du moment…

Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que l'Italien n'avait eu aucuns gestes déplacés. Le Poisson s'était peu a peu assoupis contre lui, puis il s'était réveiller ce matin, en portant encore ses vêtements de la veille.

Il ne s'était donc rien passé…

Aphrodite secoua doucement sa tête et décida de prendre une douche afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Mais une fois devant la baignoire, il changea d'avis en apercevant une bouteille coloré, et opta pour un bain moussant. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter de ce genre de luxe avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

Il s'était a peine détendu dans l'eau, que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant place au Cancer. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le lavabo, sans un mot, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage afin de se réveiller.

-Tu aurai pu frapper avant d'entrer… Lui reprocha le Poisson.

Death Mask le regarda, comme surpris de le trouver là et eut un sifflement admiratif.

-Quel vision agréable au réveil…

Il évita de justesse une savonnette parfumé a la lavande, ce qui lui arracha un éclat de rire.

-J'ai pas fais attention, j'avoue… Je peux quand même me raser ?

Aphrodite soupira, haussa les épaules, et se coula un peu plus sous la mousse, faisant disparaître quelques parties de son anatomie. Même si son corps ne devait plus avoir de secret pour l'Italien, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'exposer davantage à son regard lubrique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son collègue qui commençait sa toilette, et en profita pour le détailler un peu plus attentivement, n'ayant rien de mieux a faire, sa tranquillité brisé.

Death Mask avait des traits typiquement méditerranéens, fins quoique taillés à la serpe. Une chevelure anthracite abondante, rejeté vers l'arrière, dont quelques mèches lui caresser le front, les joues, et le cou. Des grandes mains aux ongles bien dessinés, coupables d'un certain nombre d'atrocités, mais incroyablement douces au toucher. Et comme la plupart de ses collègues, il avait une stature imposante, altière, à la musculature finement ciselé, parsemé de quelques cicatrices. Sur son épiderme pain d'épice, elles ressortaient en fines lignes blanche.

Le Poisson se surprit a se demander si sa peau en avait autant le goût que la couleur… Il en rougit fortement, ce qui n'échappa point au regard acéré du Cancer.

-Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait…

-P-Pas du tout !

Aphrodite ne pouvait s'enfoncer davantage dans la baignoire, la mouse lui effleurant a peine le cou, mais il aurait bien aimé. Comme a chaque fois que Death Mask le regardait, il se sentait mal a l'aise, tout en ayant l'envie de lui rectifier le portrait, façon puzzle. Sauf que cette fois çi, c'était légèrement différent… Sous son regards rubis, il ressentait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, comme des sortes de chatouillis, et s'il n'était pas allongé a ce moment là, ses jambes auraient eut du mal a le soutenir. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Cancer venait de prendre place sur le rebord de la baignoire, le fixant encore et toujours, un vague sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-C'est quoi ton type de mec, alors ?

Le Poisson battit des paupières, le temps de bien saisir la question.

-Qu'est ce que ca peux bien te faire ?

-Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

Death Mask passa un doigt le long de l'email, faisant crisser son ongle, arrachant une grimace a son collègue.

-Arrête ça… Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, je te l'ai dit…

-Faux. Tu m'as dis en avoir peur, les haïr… Mais tu aimes bien taper un brin de causette avec le Glaçon, prendre le thé avec le Mû-ton*, et surtout…faire des mamours a l'autre bouquetin.

Aphrodite ne se contenta pas de rougir une nouvelle fois, il manqua d'avaler une grande tasse d'eau savonneuse. Il toussa durant quelques instants, avant de décocher un regard mi-furieux, mi-incrédule au Crabe le plus stupide de la création.

-Shura est mon meilleur ami ! Je n'ai absolument pas de vu sur lui !

-Mais oui, bien sûr…

-C'est vrai ! Contrairement a toi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge !

Death Mask haussa les épaules, visiblement flatté du compliment, qui n'en était pourtant pas un.

-Admettons. En tout cas, lui, il te dévore du regard…

Beaucoup trop troublé et en colère, le Suédois ne releva pas le ton légèrement aigri que son collègue venait d'employer. Il prit un air pincé, hautain.

-On est attachés l'un a l'autre, autant que des frères…

-…et des sœurs…

Le Poisson frappa l'eau du poing, envoyant quelques gouttelettes sur l'Italien.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

Death Mask recommença alors a jouer avec l'email et les nerfs d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de lui attraper le poignet afin de le faire cesser. Il enfonça quelques peu ses ongles dans sa chair, lui faisant comprendre qu'il commençait a dépasser les limites.

Mais autant vouloir faire apprendre les rudiments du calcul a un pit-bull…

-Shura est très prévenant avec moi… Il est gentil, sincère… Bref, tout le contraire de toi.

Aphrodite insista bien sur la dernière phrase, et eut le plaisir de constater un profonds agacement poindre chez le Cancer. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de récupérer son poignet, et en profita pour saisir les doigts de son collègue entre les siens.

-Continue. ? Je suis pas totalement convaincu là.

Il déposa des petits baisers sur le bout des doigts, les phalanges, la paume de la main. Le Poisson voulu échapper a son contact, quand il sentit des frissons, loin d'être désagréables, lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-Il… Il a toujours été là pour moi…

Death Mask ne le regarda pas, continuant son troublant manège. Aphrodite ravala difficilement sa salive, cherchant ses mots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait un effet pareil… Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le Cancer se jouait de lui.

-Shura a toujours été là pour moi… dans les moments difficiles. Je sais…Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui…

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, les lèvres de l'Italien continuer leur chemin sur sa peau, le long de son poignet, de son bras…se rapprochant inexorablement, dangereusement, de son visage.

-C'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi…

Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face a face. Le Cancer daigna enfin le regarder, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. De son souffle, il caressa les lèvres d'Aphrodite, avant de reprendre la parole, d'un ton a peine plus élevé que le sien.

-En tant qu'ami, hein ?

-O-Oui…

Il avait répondu, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, profondément troublé par leur proximité pourtant loin d'être nouvelle. Mais différente. Sensiblement différente.

Et il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main…Et sa voix était tellement moins méprisante… Doucement, contrastant avec sa violence habituelle, Death Mask l'embrassa. Aphrodite ressentit comme un petit choc électrique, manquant de le faire reculer…Mais il n'en fit rien. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait le Cancer qu'il avait clos les siens. L'une des mains était venue se perdre dans sa chevelure bleutée, se frayant un chemin vers sa nuque, pour la soutenir.

C'est lorsqu'il voulu approfondir le baiser, qu'Aphrodite sembla reprendre ses esprits et, les deux mains posés sur le torse de son collègue, l'obligea a reculer, tandis qu'il détournait la tête.

-Stop...Arrête…

Le rouge encore aux joues, la respiration quelques peu haletante, il s'obligea a se calmer.

Surpris, le Cancer haussa un sourcil.

-Un problème ?

Le Poisson le regarda.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dévoilé une partie de mon passé, de mes faiblesses, qu'il faut en profiter….

-Aphrodite….

-Non.

Le Suédois secoua la tête, honteux, mais sans aucunes colère. Death Mask avait tout simplement profité d'une brèche, comme a son habitude. Il fallait que cela cesse, une bonne fois pour toute. Aphrodite ne voulait plus jamais laisser un homme faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il devait aller de l'avant ? Alors autant commencer tout de suite.

-Sois gentil, Death Mask, laisse-moi terminer mon bain tranquillement.

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing et entreprit de se frictionner la tête. Le Cancer, qui ne devait pas s'attendre a ce soudain volte-face, mis quelques secondes a réagir, avant de recommencer a sourire. A genoux, le coude négligemment posé sur le rebord, il regarda Aphrodite se laver, sans faire mine de partir.

-Death…

-Je peux au moins te regarder, tu vas pas fondre…

Aphrodite le fixa un petit moment. Puis, c'est d'une voix ferme qu'il lui annonça sa décision.

-Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir te pardonner un jour. Mais si tu insiste tellement… Mérite-moi.

L'Italien cligna des yeux devant l'ultimatum.

-Quoi ?

Aphrodite esquissa a son tour un sourire.

-Tu m'as bien compris. Je ne suis plus ton jouet que tu pouvais utiliser a ta guise. Dorénavant, si tu veux obtenir mes faveurs, débrouille-toi autrement. Mais je ne me plierai plus jamais a tes caprices.

Le Cancer se redressa, songeur, tout en se grattant machinalement le menton. Il fallut attendre quelques instants avant qu'il ne réplique avec un large sourire.

-Ca me plait. Ca va mettre un peu de piment…

Il se retourna pour prendre la porte, mais au moment de la refermer, passa une tête chafouine.

-Par contre, niveau concurrence… Si c'est la chèvre, j'ai vraiment rien a craindre.

-DEHORS !

Death Mask referma la porte avec un grand éclat de rire. Il n'eut donc pas le plaisir de revoir Aphrodite avec une belle couleur cramoisi. Ce dernier soupira profondément, se laissant couler dans le bain, la pression retombant.

Il avait réussit. Enfin, il avait pu faire face a Death Mask, il l'avait même défié. Minute…Il avait… QUOI ? Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et jura tout bas.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?! … Cette fois, c'est sûr, s'il l'apprenait, Shura allait vraiment lui faire la gueule, avant de s'occuper de celle de l'Italien.

A l'unique fenêtre de leurs chambre, Death Mask s'alluma une cigarette, bien plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait commencé a taquiner la poiscaille, il s'amusait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

Même s'il doutait que Shura fasse un rival sérieux, il devait se méfier de leurs années d'amitiés. Cela pouvait peser dans la balance. Death Mask était malheureusement un très mauvais perdant.

Il expira la fumée, contempla les volutes qu'elles formèrent, tout en méditant sur ce que lui avait avoué Aphrodite a demi mots. Il ne pouvait dire s'il ressentait de la peine envers lui, c'était un concept qui lui était trop étranger, mais il était impressionné. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait beau piétiné le Poisson, l'humilié, il s'en sortirait toujours plus grandit.

Ce genre de caractère plaisait au Cancer. Même un peu plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

_A suivre…. _

_*Mû-ton : Ca ne viens pas de moi mais d'un coupine ! XD  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**Et si…**

**Notes : **Navrée pour cette longue absence, pas mal de choses a faire de mon côté, et pas vraiment la tête dans la fic mais plutôt dans mes cartons. Un chapitre un peu court mais le prochain sera normalement un peu plus consistant.

Le personnage d'Alejandro appartient a copain Syura.

Et encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos encouragements !

**Chapitre X.**

Depuis le retour d'Aphrodite et de ce satané Death Mask, Shura sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Et pas forcément dans le bon sens, a son humble avis.

Alors que son ami n'avait jamais pu supporter le crabe dans son champ de vision plus de quelques minutes, il semblait à présent le tolérer.

Ce satané crustacé lui tournait donc autour comme un petit chien. Autour de SON Aphrodite.

Le Capricorne avait des envies de le châtrer à la petite cuillère rouillée et de demander a Saga les mille et une façon de torturer quelqu'un avec un simple cure-dent.

Mais le summum fut atteint lorsqu'il les surprit tout les deux dans le jardin personnel d'Aphrodite. Quelques rares personnes avaient le privilège de pouvoir pénétrer en ces lieux… Et voilà que le Cancer s'y trouvait, a genoux sur le sol en train de… jardiner ?

Perplexe, Shura s'approcha et constata avec satisfaction que Death Mask ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Peut-être parce qu'il avait de la terre jusque dans les cheveux ? Ou parce qu…

-Fais attention en les replantant, les jeunes rosiers sont très fragiles.

Le Poisson venait d'arriver, un arrosoir entre les mains, et un large sourire sur le visage. Qui s'agrandit d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit Shura.

-Shushu ! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite !

Il s'approcha du Capricorne, et lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue. Ce qui provoqua deux réactions : Le rosissement du cabri qui été pourtant habitué a ce genre de marque d'affection venant de son ami, et le rougissement du crabe, davantage contrarié.

-Hm, oui, sans doute…. Qu'est ce que fait ce caf… Death Mask, dans ton jardin ?

-Il m'aide. C'est gentil, n'est ce pas, Angie ?

Shura manqua de s'étrangler. Comme la plupart des Golds Saint, il connaissait le vrai prénom du Cancer, tout en sachant qu'il avait horreur qu'on l'utilise. Et pourtant… Aphrodite ne se gênait pas pour le faire, et pire, utiliser un diminutif.

Death Mask se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire crispé.

-Je vais faire du thé. Soyez sages, fit le Poisson.

-Je t'accompagne.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Shura se dirigea vers les appartements privés de son ami. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers Aphrodite, un air grondeur sur le visage.

-A quoi vous jouez tout les deux ?

Il ne voulait pas hausser le son de sa voix, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Rien que de les voir tout les deux, dans le jardin, aussi proches ? … Ca lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

-Ne t'énerve pas, Shura….J'ai juste pris Death Mask a son propre piège.

Surpris, le Capricorne regarda son ami. Il l'était a cause des propos d'Aphrodite, et surtout, par la nouvelle assurance qu'il semblait avoir acquise.

-Ho…Et de quel façon ? …

-C'est un secret.

Puis, il s'en alla dans la cuisine préparer le thé.

Cette fois, Shura était vexé. Lui, son plus proche ami, son confident, il n'avait pas le droit de savoir comment Aphrodite avait réussit ce tour de force ? Un peu bougon, il le suivit, et s'appuya sur le rebord de la table.

-Tu ne peux même pas me le dire ? …

Aphrodite secoua la tête.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Ca ne te regarde pas.

Ca, c'était un peu fort de café pour le Capricorne.

-Ho, je vois…. Puisque je ne compte plus pour toi…. Je vais te laisser jouer à la dînette avec le psychopathe dans le jardin.

-A-Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Sans écouter les suppliques du Chevalier des Poissons, Shura sortit des appartements privés a grand pas, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le parvis du temple. Puis il s'arrêta, et inspira un grand coup… avant d'expirer, le plus lentement possible.

Il haïssait le Cancer du plus profond de son âme pour avoir ainsi retourner son Aphrodite contre lui. Il n'était donc plus rien a ses yeux ?

Il était en colère. Il était triste. Il se sentait tellement, tellement inutile…

* * *

-Shura ? Ouvre cette porte.

-Non.

-Shuushuuuu ne fait pas l'enfant !

La porte des appartements du temple du Capricorne s'ouvrit d'un coup. Laissant apparaître un Shura passablement énervé. Aphrodite recula d'un pas, surpris de l'attitude de son ami.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

C'était neutre. Quoique un peu froid.

-Je…

Aphrodite commença à jouer avec ses doigts, signe d'un grand embarras.

-Je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'ai pas voulu te mettre à l' écart de quoi que ce soit… Mais parfois… On ne peut pas tout dire.

Shura soupira.

-Depuis le début de cette lamentable histoire avec Death Mask, tu ne me dis plus rien… Avant, tu te confier a moi, on passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et maintenant… Plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible...

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Aphrodite saisit les épaules du Capricorne et le regarda bien en face.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi !

Autant de flèches dans le cœur du Capricorne. Il n'était que son ami… Depuis toujours. Auparavant, il aurait pu se contenter de cette situation. Il l'avait toujours fait. Mais depuis l'arrivé d'un certain élément perturbateur dans la vie du Poisson, Shura n'avait plus envie d'être seulement son confident.

Il voulait plus.

Tous ces gestes censés être purement amical, ces taquineries échangées sur le ton de la plaisanterie…

Shura en avait marre de faire semblant, de jouer le rôle du meilleur ami.

Il regarda fixement Aphrodite, conscient qu'il allait faire la pire bêtise de sa vie. Mais tout son corps tendu comme un arc ne lui laissait pas d'autre alternative. Pas cette fois…

Posant ses mains sur le visage de son ami, il caressa les joues du bout des pouces, sans le quitter du regard.

-Shu… ?

Il l'embrassa.

Une simple opposition des lèvres sur les siennes, mais qui voulait tout dire.

Il écarta un peu la tête…. Et se prit un violent coup de poing qui donna envie à son nez de faire connaissance avec la porte.

On faisait des portes épaisses au Sanctuaire. En métal ouvragé.

Accroupit sur le sol, le Capricorne se tenait le nez, prenant sur lui pour ne pas hurler sa douleur de façon lamentable et peu virile…

Il avait oublié que son ami avait une sacrée droite.

Aphrodite le regarda d'un air effaré… puis son visage passa par la surprise, pour enfin devenir écarlate.

Ce qui fit regretter son geste au Capricorne qui se redressa, essuyant le sang de sa manche. Ce n'était pas grand chose, après tout, il était Gold Saint. Le fait d'avoir un cosmos lui avait également permis de réguler sa petite hémorragie.

-Aphrodite…

Le Chevalier des Poissons amorça un nouveau mouvement, s'apprêtant à le frapper, mais au lieu de ça… Il saisit la nuque de Shura entre ses doigts et répondit à son baiser. Un peu moins tendrement que le Capricorne, mais définitivement plus passionnément.

Il eut un moment de silence.

Très long.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un des protagonistes ne se décide à reprendre la parole, a faire quelque chose, un mouvement….

-…Dite…Tu m'écrases le pied.

-Oups !

Le Poisson recula, les joues roses. Pour finalement saisir l'occasion de s'enfuir a toutes jambes. Shura le rattrapa aussitôt par le poignet, le ramenant contre lui, le serrant.

-Cette fois, plus personne ne fuira. Ni toi, ni moi…. Et si tu fais mine d'amorcer la moindre tentative, je t'assomme.

C'était dit d'un ton très sérieux. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Aphrodite d'aborder un sourire amusé... Avant de répondre par une grimace, dans un grand élan de maturité.

-Ne tire pas la langue si tu veux pas qu'elle serve, mon petit poisson.

-Tu me menaces, petit biquette ?

Shura l'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois, pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

-Toi aussi tu es important pour moi, Aphrodite.

Tout en parlant, il joua avec l'une des mèches bleuté, l'entortillant autour de son index.

-Je pense que si n'y avait pas eut Death Mask et toutes ses manigances, je n'aurai jamais rien avoué… Pour ne pas te mettre de l'embarras. Je sais que tu ne te considère pas comme une femme, alors je ne voulais pas faire le moindre geste déplacé… Par respect pour toi. Mais….

Il soupira.

-Plus le temps passe, plus il m'est difficile de faire semblant….

Il saisit la main du Poisson, et doucement, déposa un baiser dessus.

-Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis le moi… Mais ne me met plus à l' écart… Ça me fait trop mal.

Aphrodite resta silencieux devant l'aveu de son ami. Puis, il se mit a réfléchir.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Shura avait toujours été présent pour lui. Il pouvait presque tout lui dire, et dans ses bras, il se sentait bien.

Oui, vraiment, en comptant son maître Andreas, le Capricorne faisait partie des personnes de sexe masculin qui ne le rendait pas mal a l'aise…

Avec les autres Golds Saints, il faisait semblant d'apprécier leur compagnie, il y arrivait même plutôt bien, mais il y avait toujours cette distance. Qu'on ne l'approche pas trop, qu'on le laisse tranquille… Quelques accolades viriles, à une époque, il avait presque pu le supporter.

A cause du Cancer, c'était devenu impossible.

Il regarda Shura.

-Tu sais… Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing… C'était un réflexe… Mais la minute d'après, je t'ai embrassé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en avais envie. Peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, depuis longtemps, j'ai finis par vouloir autre chose de ta part qu'une simple amitié… Mais j'avais peur. J'étais paralysé a l'idée d'aller plus loin…

Shura posa son index contre les lèvres de son ami. Il avait remarqué le trouble qui commençait a prendre possession de lui.

-Ne dis rien. Je me doute qu'il ne t'est pas arrivé des trucs très joyeux avant ton arrivé au Sanctuaire. Ça se voyait… Alejandro, mon maître, m'avait toujours dit de faire attention a toi, que tu étais fragile a l'intérieur, mais que tu pouvais devenir quelqu'un de fort. Sache que si tu veux m'en parler, j'attendrai le moment. Et si tu ne le souhaites pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste ces derniers temps… Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets. Tout le monde possède un jardin secret qu'on n'as pas forcement envie de dévoiler, même a ses amis les plus proches…

-Shura.

-Oui ?

Aphrodite souriait timidement. D'une façon adorable qui donnait envie au Capricorne de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher.

-Tu vas me trouver stupide… Mais…. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? …

La suite de la phrase se perdit dans un murmure intelligible. Sans doute parce qu'Aphrodite venait de se cacher le visage, de nouveau écarlate. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que le Poisson tentait de lui demander, ce fut au tour de Shura de virer a une belle couleur cramoisi.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Aphrodite lui ferait une telle requête. Il dû d'ailleurs lui demander de répéter, peu certain d'être encore dans le monde réel.

Alors, un sourire stupide orna son visage. Il était encore plus heureux que le jour où il avait obtenu son armure, plus flatté que les éloges du Pope à ses retours de missions…

Du bout des lèvres, Aphrodite lui avait demandé de lui apprendre… a faire l'amour.

Lui, qui n'avait jamais connu que les étreintes violentes, qui avait été tellement blessé dans son corps et son âme par tout ces hommes qui n'avait vu en lui qu'un réceptacle de chair…

Il voulait que Shura lui fasse connaître ce qu'était vraiment l'acte d'amour entre deux personnes qui se respecter.

Pour une fois il demandait, il ne subissait pas.

Tendrement, le Capricorne l'embrassa sur le front.

-Si tu savais a quel point ta demande me touche profondément, mon petit Poisson… Mon adorable Aphrodite.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Et si…**

**Notes : **Pas évident de trouver le temps pour continuer cette fic… J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XI.**

Aphrodite ne savait quel mot mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Déception ? Dégoût ? … Découragement.

Comme une chape de plomb qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile, mais a ce point…

-Dite… Ce n'est pas grave.

Une main sur son épaule, qui se voulait rassurante, mais ne faisait que le raidir davantage.

Le Poisson ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il aurait voulu que ca se fasse maintenant, pendant qu'il était en confiance, qu'il en avait le courage….

-Désolé, Shura.

Des excuses pour la situation lamentable dans laquelle il se trouvait tout les deux, pour le laisser en plan… Sauf si…

S'étant levé, afin de récupérer ses vêtements et de s'en aller loin d'ici, il changea soudain d'idée. Aphrodite se retourna, et se mit a genoux devant le Capricorne, toujours assis sur le lit.

-Je peux au moins faire cela pour toi…. Murmura le Poisson.

-Que … APHRODITE !

Shura lui attrapa le visage avant que son compagnon ne commette l'irréparable.

-Tu n'as rien a te faire pardonner, Dite… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce genre de chose…

-Mais, je pensais….

-Shhht….

Le Capricorne l'embrassa sur le front tendrement.

-C'est moi qui te doit des excuses… Je pensais qu'il suffisait que je sois là, pour que tu te sentes bien… Mais je me rends compte que je ne peux te faire oublier aussi facilement tout ce que tu as vécu… Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se précipite pas. Tu es encore trop fragile, Aphrodite…

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

-Prenons notre temps, d'accords ?

Aphrodite baissa la tête, pas totalement convaincu du discours de son ami, mais néanmoins résigné. Il se releva et embrassa à son tour son ami sur le front.

-Bonne fin de journée, Shura.

* * *

Lorsqu'Aphrodite arriva dans sa salle de bain, il se déshabilla entièrement, bandage compris, et se posa devant le miroir.

Il s'examina longuement, chose qu'il ne faisait pourtant jamais. De la racine de ses cheveux, jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Toutes ses courbes, ses formes, tellement féminines…

Aphrodite était à l'image de la déesse dont il portait le nom : une belle femme.

Pourtant, cela le fit soupirer, et poser son front contre le miroir.

«Ta beauté est un don de la déesse Aphrodite, tu ne peux pas la renier, parce que c'est ainsi… Mais tu peux t'en servir comme une arme pour déstabiliser tes ennemis… »

-Je le sais, Maître…. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il repensa a Death Mask qui n'hésitait pas a se servir de sa force pour faire plier ses ennemis, et chanter les autres. La loi du plus fort… Le Cancer savait bien l'appliquer.

Auparavant, Aphrodite avait tenu le même discours, mais pas dans les mêmes formes. Il se contentait d'être le plus fort afin qu'on le respecte.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Pour combien de temps encore ?

Il replia ses doigts lentement, jusqu'à former des poings. Puis balança le gauche dans le miroir, qui explosa en une pluie étincelante.

-ASSEZ !

D'être le jouet de ce sadique, d'être une créature aussi pathétique…

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Pas dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, mais maintenant.

Comme mû par une nouvelle détermination, il se rhabilla, avant de sortir en courant de son temple.

Il n'était pas une chose fragile, bon sang !

* * *

-Death Mask du Cancer !

Ce dernier n'eut que quelques secondes afin d'éviter le poing tendu vers lui. Effectuant un pas de côté, il reconnu le Poisson.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Viens te battre !

Tout en évitant les coups d'Aphrodite, le Cancer se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué son collègue. Comme il s'était réveillé il y a peu, il n'avait pas encore effectué son quota de mauvaises actions du jour.

A moins qu'Aphrodite n'ait décidé de régler ses comptes avec le Cancer, ici et maintenant…

Prenant refuge sur un bout de colonne en marbre, vestige de la dernière guerre, Death pu contempler le Poisson de toute sa hauteur, bras croisés contre son torse.

-Les combats entre Chevaliers sont interdits.

-C'est celui qui passe son temps a me chercher qui dis ça ?

-Et aujourd'hui , on dirait que les rôles sont inversés, petit Poisson

Un coup de pied sur la colonne fit descendre le Cancer de son perchoir, qui atterrit un peu plus loin, après un joli salto arrière. Il fut grandement surprit de remarquer une lueur combative dans le regard d'Aphrodite. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était apparut.

Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de l'Italien.

-Tu espère me battre afin d'effacer ton passé honteux par la même occasion ?

Aphrodite stoppa net ses mouvements.

-Comment tu…

-Tu es si facile à comprendre, que ça en devient mignon…

-Je te déteste ! Hurla Aphrodite en tentant de le frapper.

Le Cancer lui bloqua le bras, le retourna dans le dos, et s'installa sur le dos du Poisson. Sans le lâcher, il se pencha a son oreille.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai avoué ? … Je t'aime, Aphrodite. Comme tu es, pour ce que tu es. Pardonne mes manières un peu brusques, mais j'ai été éduqué avec la loi du plus fort. Lorsque je désire quelque chose, je le prends… Et toi aussi, tu agissais de la même façon.

Lentement, il relâcha son emprise sur le bras d'Aphrodite et se releva.

-Mais quand tu dis que tu me hais… Ça me fait plus mal que tes coups de poings.

-Comédien minable ! J'en assez de tes mensonges ! Je ne suis plus dupe !

-Tu disais pourtant que je devais te mériter… Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'attitude ? C'est en rapport avec Shura ?

Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Ha ! Il a tenté de te baiser et ça n'as pas marché !

-Espèce de….

Death Mask éclata de rire. Aphrodite était si maladroit, tellement facile a manipuler…

Le Poisson chancela soudain, laissant juste le temps au Cancer de le rattraper

-Tu ne nourris toujours pas correctement ? Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires…

-Tu es maigre comme un clou ! C'est quoi ces bras rachitiques ? Et tes fringues, tu flotte dedans !

-Ne me touche pas !

Le Poisson voulu lui assener une claque, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune force. Il se sentait comme dans du coton, avec un mal de tête lancinant en prime.

Les paroles du Cancer le fit réfléchir. A quand remontait son dernier vrai repas ?

Il se sentit soudain soulevé de terre, blottit dans les bras de son collègue du Zodiaque.

-Repose-moi… Murmura Aphrodite.

-Parce que tu te sens capable de remonter toutes ces marches ?

-Cesse de m'humilier !

L'auguste postérieur du Chevalier des Poissons heurta soudain le sol marbré. Furieux, Aphrodite se frotta le bas du dos, tout en grimaçant de douleur.

-Démerde-toi, alors, fit Death en commençant l'ascension des marches.

-Grosse brute…

* * *

Lorsque le Chevalier des Poisson arriva enfin à son temple, il était littéralement épuisé. C'était comme s'il venait de livrer une bataille contre plusieurs ennemis à la fois, sans son armure… Ou qu'il était redevenu enfant et devait monter plusieurs fois par jours ces maudites marches, dans le but de s'entraîner a être endurant.

Une fois a destination, il se dirigea tout droit vers son lit, et s'écroula dessus, heureux de goûter enfin au repos. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, une odeur des plus appétissantes vint titiller son odorat. Il se dit qu'il devait sans doute rêver… Mais son estomac se chargea de le ramener a la réalité en émettant un bruit assez bruyant.

En ronchonnant, Aphrodite se leva, se laissant guider par les effluves de nourriture…

Qu'Est-ce que Death Mask foutait dans sa cuisine, en train de s'agiter devant les fourneaux, comme une sorcière devant ses chaudrons une nuit de Sabbat ?

S'appuyant contre le mur, ses doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez, Aphrodite dû faire de grands efforts afin de ne pas exploser.

Aussi, ce fut d'une voix dépourvu de chaleur humaine qu'il s'adressa au Cancer.

-Ici, c'est chez moi… Tu n'as rien à y faire.

Seul le bruit des ustensiles s'entrechoquant lui répondit. Death Mask ne daigna même pas se tourner, lui montrant obstinément son dos.

Un, deux, trois…

D'un pas rapide, Aphrodite se retrouva a ses côtés et lui saisit l'épaule.

-Je te par…

-Ne me dérange pas quand je cuisine ! Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, occupe toi des patates !

D'abord estomaqué, le Poisson tenta de répliquer, lorsque Death Mask lui enfourcha une cuillère pleine dans la bouche.

-…C'est…bon…

-Émincé de veau a la crème, énuméra le Cancer d'un sourire pas peu fier. Maintenant, laisse-moi bosser.

Soumis, Aphrodite alla s'asseoir a la table, pour la première fois encombré de toutes sortes d'ingrédients. Il se fit une petite place pour ses coudes, posant ainsi son visage dans ses mains en coupe. Silencieux, il observa le remue-ménage du Cancer, son visage sérieux, son regard concentré, ses gestes minutieux, orchestrés…

-C'est prêt.

Aphrodite cligna des yeux. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était perdu dans sa contemplation, mais la table était débarrassé et mise. Devant lui, un plat fumant, prêt a être dégusté. Il releva la tête vers le Cancer, qui semblait attendre.

-Goûte.

Lentement, Aphrodite saisit la fourchette, piqua dans un morceau de veau, et porta le tout a sa bouche. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun des protagonistes ne prononcèrent un mot. Jusqu'à ce que Death Mask s'exprime, un peu inquiet.

-… C'est mauvais ?

Aphrodite secoua la tête.

-C'est très bon… Mais tout seul, c'est un peu triste, non ?

Le Cancer eut un sourire et s'installa en face du Poisson, avec une assiette supplémentaire. Le reste du repas se déroula un peu plus bruyamment, Death Mask faisant la conversation pour deux, tandis qu'Aphrodite se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, le propriétaire des lieux proposa un petit digestif : un thé a la rose de sa fabrication, sans doute pour le remercier du repas.

-… Il sent fort ton truc… Fit l'Italien en reculant légèrement de la table.

-Ce sont les roses, c'est normal.

Sans doute un peu rassuré par l'explication, Death porta la tasse a ses lèvres. Le goût était appréciable, cependant il détecta d'autres saveurs. Il n'y avait pas que de la rose dans ce breuvage… Sauf qu'il était déjà en train de dormir sur la table lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

Aphrodite eut tout juste le temps de rattraper la tasse de porcelaine avant qu'elle ne se brise sur le sol.

-Imbécile, murmura-t-il.

Il reposa l'ustensile sur la table, et approcha son index en direction du front de son collègue. Une légère pichenette, mais aucune réaction, lui apporta un sourire de satisfaction.

Il n'était pas le Chevalier aux roses empoisonnés pour rien, même s'il s'était contenté d'un puissant somnifère dans le thé de l'Italien. Lui-même l'avait ingéré sans que cela n'est aucunes conséquences pour son organisme.

Enfin… Enfin, il tenait là sa vengeance.

-Tu pensais qu'il suffisait de se montrer attentionné, de me faire quelques petits plats pour tout effacer ? … Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

Une nouvelle fois, il tapota le crâne de Death Mask. Comme un chat jouant avec une souris.

-J'avais une chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie, et tu as tout gâché… Qu'Est-ce que je vais faire pour te punir ? Death Mask… Vilain garçon.

Aphrodite se leva, et saisit son collègue sous les bras. Il le traîna de la table de la cuisine, jusqu'au lit de sa chambre. S'installant a ses côtés, il lui retira ses chaussures, puis, sa chemise, et enfin son pantalon.

En tailleur, bras croisé contre son torse, il observa le corps endormis de l'Italien. Ses muscles bien dessinés, les quelques cicatrices de guerre… Il passa un doigt dessus. Lentement… Un frisson se fit soudain sentir du fond de ses entrailles. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas…Dont il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les joues empourprées.

Il se sentait étrange… Il avait peur. De ce qu'il ressentait…

Il… Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Aphrodite porta ses mains a son visage, afin de le camoufler. Aux yeux de qui ? De Death Mask endormis sur son lit ? Ou de son propre regard ?

Pour la première fois, le Poisson se sentait… femme.

-Saleté. C'est encore de ta faute. Entièrement.

Il se pencha vers le Cancer, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je te déteste… au moins autant que je me hais…

Doucement, il lui effleura les lèvres. Viles tentatrices…

_A suivre… _


	13. Chapter 12

**Et si…**

**Notes :** Et bonne année 2011 !

**Chapitre XII.**

Une odeur de rose, entêtante, s'insinuant dans ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses entrailles.

Death Mask avait bien du mal à émerger des limbes du sommeil. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se souvenir du coup de crasse que lui avait fait ce satané Poisson.

Il avait relâché sa garde, avait eut un peu trop confiance en sa maitrise de la situation… Pour ce résultat là. C'était lamentable. Le petit Poisson allait le payer cher.

Il avait l'impression de ressentit un poids sur les cuisses, et constata que son bas-ventre était, lui, bien réveillé.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et faillit avaler sa salive de travers.

Aphrodite assit sur lui, dans le plus simple appareil, en train de lui faire des choses… fort peu désagréable.

Mais lorsqu'il voulu approcher sa main, Aphrodite releva tout d'un coup un visage baigné de larmes. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, pour être brisé lorsque le Poisson tenta de s'enfuir. Death Mask lui attrapa les poignets et serra.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, pas question, c'était trop frustrant.

-Non, lâche-moi ! Ne me regarde pas !

Surpris, l'Italien ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Pour une fois que c'est toi qui viens sur mo… AIE !

Aphrodite venait de lui mordre un poignet et en profita pour se libérer. Mais il fit a peine quelques pas, qu'il fut obligé de s'arrêter, tombant a genoux, se tenant le ventre a deux mains.

Death se redressa sur un coude, observant la grimace déformant les traits du Chevalier.

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, presque gêné.

-Pourquoi ? …

Aphrodite savait pourtant qu'en s'y prenant ainsi, il en souffrirait d'autant plus. S'il lui avait demandé, le Cancer l'aurait mis dans les prédispositions nécessaires. Mais non, il avait préféré le prendre en traître avec son thé empoisonné à la rose.

Devant le manque de réponse, Death Mask se redressa et alla se planter devant son collègue, toujours à terre. Passant son index sous le menton, il lui releva lentement le visage.

-C'est en rapport avec le Capricorne ?

Aphrodite détourna le visage, toujours silencieux, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les doutes du Cancer. Ce dernier soupira, franchement énervé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on n'est pas prêt a faire par amour. Ca me dégoûte.

Il se releva, dans la ferme intention se prendre ses affaires avant de s'en aller, quand il sentit une main retenir la sienne. Du moins, le bout des doigts… Il baissa la tête.

Cette fois, le Poisson daigna le regarder.

-Aide-moi… Murmura-t-il.

Death Mask haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-Aide-moi… à changer…

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

-Pour que tu aille te taper Shura ensuite ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, là !

Il récupéra brusquement sa main, et sans un regard en arrière, s'habilla, et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement. Il était furieux. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été…

C'était quoi cette proposition ? N'importe quoi !

Il s'arrêta soudain, la main sur la poigné de porte.

Pourquoi était-il aussi énervé ? Il aurait dû se réjouir d'une telle proposition.

Pourtant… Il sentait un goût amer sur sa langue… Comme l'impression d'être gagnant et perdant a la fois.

Death Mask serra les dents, dans une tentative de contenir la colère qui menaçait de monter d'un cran.

Il fit alors demi-tour, retournant dans la chambre, d'où Aphrodite n'avait pas bougé, prostré sur le sol.

Se retrouvant à genoux, Death Mask lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'il lui libéra les lèvres, il le regarda, posant son front contre le sien.

-Je suis d'accords. Mais je te préviens, je suis un professeur très exigeant.

Un faible murmure lui répondit.

-Je ne t'entends pas. Articule.

-O-Oui…

-Plus fort.

-Je t'ai dis oui, bon sang !

Death Mask se mit à rire, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Plus sauvagement.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il sentit les frissons parcourir la peau du Chevalier aux roses.

Ho oui, il aimait dominer ses victimes, qu'elles le craignent… Dans ces moments là, il avait l'impression d'être le plus fort.

* * *

Aphrodite n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait honte, comme a chaque fois, mais il se sentait étrangement comblé. Comme si, enfin, il avait enfermé ses peurs au fond d'un coffre. Certes, il avait encore mal, mais c'était parce qu'il se crispé, n'arrivait pas a se détendre suffisamment pour accepter l'Italien en lui.

Il se mordit légèrement la langue en y repensant.

Death Mask avait été beaucoup moins violent que lors de leurs ébats précédents, lui procurant des sensations qui en avaient fait rougir Aphrodite. Ce n'était plus des gémissements de douleur qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres, mais bien de plaisir… Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Poisson avait ressentit ce qu'il avait maint et maint fois entendu sans vouloir y croire.

Une jouissance telle, qu'il s'était surpris à en redemander.

De nouveau, le Chevalier se mit à rougir. Il voulut se cacher le visage dans ses draps, dans un geste puéril, mais sentit que quelque chose les retenait.

Il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Epuisé, aussi bien moralement, que physiquement, Aphrodite s'était assoupit presque immédiatement une fois l'acte consommé. Et dans les derniers instants de son éveil, il avait sentit le Cancer se glisser a ses côtés.

A présent, il osait à peine esquiver le moindre geste, ni même respirer. Il se contenta alors de regarder droit devant lui, fixant le mur pâle.

Petit a petit, l'Italien se réveilla a son tour, étira longuement chacun de ses muscles, puis se retourna dans le lit. Le Poisson pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa nuque, ce qui lui arracha quelques frissons.

Tout comme la main qui se posa sur sa hanche, caressant doucement sa peau du bout des doigts.

Que disait-on dans ces circonstances ? Se demanda Aphrodite.

-Bien dormis ? Dit alors le Cancer, le précédant dans ses pensés.

-Hm…

Il tenta d'enlever la main de l'Italien, mais se retrouva soudain sur le dos, et de nouveau chevauché par Death Mask. Ce dernier commença à attaquer son cou de baisers, quand Aphrodite protesta.

-S'il te plait… Pas dés le matin…

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

-S'il te plait…

A sa grande surprise, Death Mask s'allongea sur le matelas, lui laissant le champ libre. Le Poisson se leva alors, en embarquant l'un des draps.

-Je t'ai déjà vu toute nue…

-Je m'en fiche, fit Aphrodite dans sa toge improvisé.

Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, sans plus de cérémonie.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Death Mask tâtonna le sol a la recherche de son pantalon, mais quand il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de l'une des poches, il changea d'avis. Laissant le tout retomber sur le dallage, il décida de s'approprier l'oreiller du Suédois pour y enfouir son visage.

Depuis quand préférait-il l'odeur d'une autre personne a celle de la nicotine ?

Il se sentait ridicule.

Il rejeta l'oreiller plus loin et se redressa, un peu furieux contre lui-même. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se vêtir, Aphrodite revint a ce moment là et semblant surprit.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-J'ai pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Le Poisson ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention de rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

-Pourquoi cet air déprimé ? Je vais te manquer ?

-Pas du tout. Vas-t-en.

Death Mask eut un sourire sournois avant de s'en aller. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, il s'y adossa en poussant un long soupir. De l'autre côté, Aphrodite fit de même.

Ils venaient tout deux de prendre une nouvelle direction, sans vraiment savoir où cela allait les mener…

* * *

Shura venait de revenir de mission, après deux semaines passé dans la savane africaine. Il avait attrapé des coups de soleil sur les épaules et manqué de s'être fait bouffer par un régiment de moustiques.

Il avait rarement détesté autant une mission, qu'il n'avait pas pu boucler au plus vite, car elle avait demandé beaucoup de doigté et de médiation.

A chaque fois qu'il partait du Sanctuaire, c'était avec une boule dans la gorge à l'idée de laisser son ami seul, avec son tortionnaire.

En pénétrant dans son appartement, il fut surprit de le trouver dans une semi obscurité. L'endroit le plus lumineux était la table du salon, constellé d'une multitude de bougie, dressé, avec sa plus belle nappe. Celle qu'il ne sortait qu'une ou deux fois par an.

Il déposa l'urne de son armure a côté de son fauteuil, et s'approcha, se demandant pour quelle occasion la table était en fête. Ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire, encore moins noël…

Il tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine, de laquelle Aphrodite en sortit… habillé en femme.

Heureusement pour Shura qu'il avait posé son armure avant, sinon elle serait sans doute tombé sur ses pieds.

Aphrodite rosit doucement, baissant la tête. C'était un ensemble très sage, une jupe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux, et un t-shirt échancré, mais pas trop, bordé de quelques perles de couleurs. Sa chevelure était relevée en une demi-queue de cheval, retenu par des piques en bois ouvragés.

-Bienvenue, Shura.

-M-Merci…

-Tu ne t'installe pas ?

-S-Si.

Il prit place en bout de table, toujours abasourdit, ses neurones refusant de faire la connexion entre elles. Pendant tout le repas, il fut incapable d'avoir un semblant de conversation, se contenant de répondre par monosyllabes.

Quand ce fut finit, et qu'Aphrodite l'entraîna sans sa chambre, c'est là qu'il réussit à faire surface.

-Aphrodite… Tu… Tu es tellement belle…

-Shht… Murmura-t-elle en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du Capricorne.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, Le Poisson sur lui, qui lui saisit le visage entre ses doigts fins pour l'embrasser. Doucement, tendrement…

Il n'osa pas poser ses mains sur ses hanches, de peur qu'elle s'enfuie, comme c'était arrivé tant de fois, alors ce fut Aphrodite qui le guida.

Shura commença alors a explorer du bout des doigts, les courbes, et les plats, la peau douce et satiné, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de rentrer de mission, et qu'il n'avait pas encore prit de douche. Lorsqu'il voulu protester sur ce fait, Aphrodite le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

Le Poisson avait tout pris en main. Shura n'avait eut qu'a se laisser faire, juste a apprécier ces douces caresses, ces baisers… Il avait eut peur de lui faire mal, mais Aphrodite l'avait rassuré.

Maintenant, tout allait bien, tout allait de mieux en mieux… Avait-elle murmuré dans le creux de son oreille.

Au petit matin, Aphrodite avait reprit ses vêtements d'homme, laissant les autres soigneusement pliés dans le placard du Capricorne. Cachés, tout au fond, comme un secret honteux.

Shura était resté allongé sur son lit, le regardant partir. Le changement soudain de son compagnon le surprenait. Comment pouvait-on se métamorphoser autant en deux semaines ? A moins que… Cela avait commencé bien avant ? Petit à petit ?

Il se retourna sur le matelas, plus heureux que jamais.

Si Aphrodite allait mieux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il se réjouissait au fond de lui, que son ami ai réussit à se soustraire de l'influence néfaste du Cancer.

Sans se douter qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas encore l'intention de couper les ponts avec Death Mask. Pas tant qu'il lui resterait le moindre doute, la moindre amertume…

Après tout, se disait le Poisson, ce qu'était qu'une question de temps. Il pouvait très bien faire des allers et retours entre les deux hommes, il pensait en être capable…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, aussi bien dans son corps, que sa tête.

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 13

**Et si…**

**Notes : **Et revoilà la suite, avec mes excuses pour toute cette attente.

**Chapitre XIII.**

Un jour, Death Mask s'était rendu compte qu'il ne servait à rien de brider ses pulsions. Depuis qu'il était revenu du puits aux morts, il savait où ils finiraient tous. Alors comme c'était un endroit lugubre à souhait, sans aucune distraction… Pourquoi se priver des plaisirs terrestres ?

Il s'en était donc donné à cœur joie, à l'excès. Alcool, femmes, cigarettes… Dans le désordre, ou tout en même temps. Mourir au combat, d'un cancer des poumons ou d'une cirrhose du foie, quel importance au final ?

Il tira une bouffé de sa cigarette et expira la fumé lentement. Une américaine, une blonde, comme il les aimait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle qui occupée son lit en ce moment, et eut un petit sourire. A ce jour, il s'agissait de sa meilleure conquête, même s'il avait eu du mal à la dresser… Elle s'était finalement jeté dans ses bras, toute seule, comme une grande fille bien sage.

Malheureusement, elle appartenait aussi à un autre, en partie du moins. Et cela faisait tiquer Death Mask. Non, rectification, cela l'emmerdait profondément.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de relations avec une même personne. D'habitude, une fois qu'il obtenait ce qu'il désirait, il s'en débarrasser aussitôt. Il considérait que goûter trop de fois au même plat, en atténuer la saveur. Alors que le simple plaisir de prendre une proie en chasse, d'attendre qu'elle tombe dans ses filets, c'était une chose dont il ne parvenait pas à se lasser.

Alors pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore dans son pieu, celle-là ?

Il lui avait pourtant prit tout ce dont il voulait. Des larmes, de la douleur, et même… du plaisir. Les moindres recoins de son corps n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui.

Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore lasser… d'Aphrodite.

Cette femme le rendait dingue.

Lorsqu'il la voyait, il était pris de violentes pulsions d'ordre sexuel qui lui donner l'envie de la prendre n'importe où, n'importe quand. Mais par la même occasion, une fois rassasié, une autre pulsion, beaucoup plus dangereuse, guider ses mains sur son cou gracile afin de serrer. Fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard… Il n'en était pas encore arrivé là. Il se contrôler de ce côté… Et puis, on ne tue pas un Gold Saint sans en subir les conséquences.

Il se contenter donc de la torturer. Un peu, beaucoup, a la folie.

Elle se mit à remuer dans le lit, se retourna sur le matelas, mais ses paupières restèrent closes. Death Mask écrasa sa cigarette, non pas sur son épaule dénudé, mais dans un cendrier. Doucement, il passa sa main dans la chevelure, appréciant le contact soyeux… Pour quelques secondes, volées à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, il devra cesser, pour redevenir l'impitoyable, le cruel chevalier du Cancer.

Parce qu'il en fallait au moins un pour endosser le rôle de pourriture au Sanctuaire. Se salir les mains, pour que les autres gardent leurs encore un peu propres… Mais il ne voulait pas se trouver des excuses comme Saga et son fameux « C'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause des voix dans ma tête ».

-Tous des hypocrites.

Cette fois, Aphrodite ouvrit ses yeux.

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix embuée de sommeil.

-Rien, rien.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle dorme encore un peu, qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir la regarder, faire semblant de croire, qu'elle lui appartenait, corps et âme.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien, je te dis !

Ca y est, il était énervé. Il fallait toujours qu'elle lui brise ses illusions. Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos, s'installant sur le bord du matelas.

Sa réaction fit mal à Aphrodite. Pourtant, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à présent pour le Cancer étaient dû à un syndrome. Elle le savait, elle l'avait lu dans un bouquin. Mais il n'était écrit nulle part comment en guérir…. Et elle en soufrait. De se rendre compte de sa situation, et ne pas savoir comment s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il la regarde… Elle ne supportait plus qu'il lui tourne le dos ainsi. Quand il l'ignorait, elle avait l'impression de plus exister. Elle n'était qu'un corps pour lui, une enveloppe vide….

Cet homme la rendait folle.

Si jamais il se rendait compte de sa dépendance, comme un junkie accro à la drogue, elle était perdue. Il poserait son regard carmin sur elle, et ses lèvres s'étireraient en un large sourire. Et sans un mot, il lui ferait comprendre qu'il avait gagné, qu'il avait beau la faire souffrir, elle revenait…

Non ! Elle devait cesser cette relation malsaine ! Elle se le répétait tellement de fois…

Death Mask finit par se lever, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Il enfila son pantalon, et jeta les affaires du Poisson sur elle.

-Vas-t-en.

Surprise, Aphrodite la fixa sans faire le moindre geste.

-T'es sourde ? Tu prends tes affaires, et tu casses !

Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma, et sortit de la pièce. Sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Avec des gestes lents, Aphrodite s'habilla, enfila ses sandales, et le rejoignit dans le séjour. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'il relève les yeux, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Et ça faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer…. Elle allait sûrement s'écrouler là, sur le sol, par manque d'oxygène... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait lui ? Sans doute rien…. Elle ferait mieux de partir, comme il lui avait ordonné.

Tout ceci ne menait à rien, elle le savait.

Elle s'en alla.

Elle gravit les marches menant au temple suivant, toujours silencieuse, tentant de respirer tout de même un peu, même si c'était difficile… Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour, Aphrodite.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shura, le visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle se serra contre lui, s'écrasant contre son large torse.

Le Capricorne passa ses bras autour de sa taille, heureux qu'elle lui revienne enfin. Même si dans sa chevelure azuré, même si sur sa peau, il y avait l'odeur de l'autre. Sueur et relent de tabac. Un mélange qui lui broyait les entrailles, lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Pendant combien de temps encore Aphrodite allait faire la navette entre eux ? Qui, des trois protagonistes allait mettre fin à cette sinistre mascarade ?

Si seulement il pouvait tout balancer au Pope… Mais cela ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Il ne voulait pas risquer l'emprisonnement du Poisson, ou pire, son exécution immédiate. A moins de se débarrasser de Death Mask… Discrètement, sans éveiller les soupçons. C'est là que Shura se demanda pourquoi Aphrodite n'avait jamais tenter d'empoisonner le Crabe ? Elle était pourtant experte en poison, ce n'était pas quelque chose de difficile pour elle…

Lui redressant le visage, il l'embrassa doucement et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il la fit assoir sur son canapé, et lui servir une tasse de thé. Puis, il s'assit à ses côtés, et attendit. Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de boire quelques gorgés, tout en fixant ses pieds.

Shura soupira. Il passa une main dans la chevelure, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Alors, il lui fit part de son plan.

Aphrodite tressaillit, et le regarda avec des grands yeux.

-Je ne peux pas…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna la tête.

-Comment ça ?

Un silence lui répondit.

-Je comprends, les soupçons risquent à coup sûr de tomber sur toi… Mais rien ne changera si tu ne te décides pas à agir. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

Aphrodite secoua la tête, comme une enfant obstinée.

-Ne me demande pas une chose pareille, je t'en prie…

Shura la saisit par les épaules mais elle se déroba, et s'exila à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle se prit soudain la tête entre les mains et se mit à trembler. Le Capricorne attendit quelques secondes, puis se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai promis de te protéger… Tu dois avoir confiance en moi…. Mais je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu restes ainsi…. N'ai pas peur de Death Mask. Je te promets de ne plus te faire défaut… Je serai là, Aphrodite… Alors cesse de le voir à chaque fois qu'il claque des doigts. Tu peux t'en sortir, mais coupe les ponts avec lui.

Elle se crispa davantage.

-Je peux pas…. Murmura-t-elle… Je peux pas… choisir…

Sur le moment, Shura se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, puis soudain, il comprit.

-Tu ne peux pas choisir…. entre lui et moi ?

Aphrodite s'affaissa un peu plus sur elle-même.

-Entre un psychopathe et moi ? C'est une blague ?

Il se leva, furieux, fit quelques pas, et donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Il se fichait bien du trou qu'il venait de faire, ce n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'il avait dans le cœur. Il posa sont front contre la pierre, le cerveau en ébullition.

-C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi… Je ne te reconnais plus… Tu préfères être malheureuse toute ta vie… Soit. Mais alors… Je me demande bien pourquoi tu viens encore me voir.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais ce fut trop tard. Il n'osa pas se retourner, pas la voir encore en train de pleurer.

Il l'entendit poser sa tasse sur la table et se lever du canapé. Il la sentit contre lui, encore une fois, sa poitrine contre son dos, son front sur sa nuque.

-Je te demande pardon…

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, après tout ?

Il prit une grande respiration, mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

-… Qu-quoi ?

-Je vais tuer Death Mask.

_A suivre… _


	15. Chapter 14

**Et si.**

**Chapitre XIV.**

-Tu es devenu fou, Shura ?

Le Capricorne l'écarta doucement, mais Aphrodite ne voulut pas lâcher ses épaules, agrippant fortement le tissu.

-Aphrodite. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation. Moi aussi, je suis à bout.

-Tu vas perdre ton armure, ton honneur ! Ou pire encore !

Shura le savait bien. Mais à cet instant-là, non, depuis qu'il avait prononcé cette sentence, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Peu importe le prix qu'il devra payer ensuite. Sa décision était prise.

Il embrassa tendrement Aphrodite, et lorsqu'il passa sa main sur la nuque, lui asséna un coup du tranchant. Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux, puis sombra dans l'inconscience. Shura la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne choit à terre, la souleva, et l'allongea sur le canapé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé… Murmura-t-il. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Peu importe la tournure des événements, il ne verrait sans doute plus Aphrodite. Mais se sacrifier pour la voir enfin heureuse n'était que peu de chose.

Shura n'eut pas besoin de se préparer longuement. Il ferma doucement la porte, et descendit les marches, direction le temple du Cancer. Son cosmos était paisible, alors que ses pensées étaient meurtrières. Il ne devait surtout pas alerter ses collègues, qui se seraient sans doute mis en travers de son chemin. Il devait faire ça vite, et bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il fut quelque peu surpris de trouver Death Mask sur le parvis arrière de son temple, semblant l'attendre. Les bras croisés contre son torse et le visage sérieux.

Shura s'arrêta, et le toisa durant quelques instants.

-Je suppose que tu es venu discuter au sujet d'Aphrodite ?

-Pas exactement.

-Ho, vraiment ?

Un demi-sourire creusa la joue gauche du Cancer.

-Pour me botter le cul, alors ?

Sans aucune somation, le Capricorne se matérialisa derrière Death Mask et abattit sa main. Cette dernière se retrouva bloquée entre celles du Cancer, qui tira alors sur le bras et logea son pied entre les côtes. Il enchaîna par un coup de tête, qui laissa le Capricorne un peu sonné.

Shura pesta. Pour l'effet de surprise, il repasserait…

Death Mask sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre pour s'échauffer, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pense qu'on est arrivés à la même conclusion. Tu ne veux plus la faire tourner, et moi non plus. L'un de nous est donc en trop.

-Ne parles pas d'elle ainsi… Fit Shura en se redressant. Tu es ignoble, tu es méprisable…

-Arrête, tu me fais rougir.

Shura lança une nouvelle attaque, mais cette fois ci, en visant le cœur. Une nouvelle fois, Death Mask esquiva, mais pas le genou qu'il reçut au niveau du menton. Fort heureusement, il ne se mordit pas la langue.

Aucun des deux n'avait revêtu son amure. Ce n'était donc pas un combat de Chevaliers.

Ni un combat pour l'honneur, mais à cause d'une femme.

Ca donnait presque envie de rire au Cancer, si la situation n'était pas aussi pathétique.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups et autre parades, sans que l'un ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

De force égale, certes, mais pas tout à fait… Shura commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus, à devenir imprudent, un comble pour un Chevalier réputé pour sa maitrise de soi.

Death Mask avait donc un avantage sur lui. Sauf qu'il dit quelque chose qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui.

-Tu sais que c'est avec moi qu'elle prenait le plus de plaisir ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, tout comme le rire narquois qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas davantage à Shura pour reprendre le dessus, se jetant sur lui pour le plaquer sur le sol. La nuque encastrée dans le dallage, les mouvements entravés par le poids d'un corps sur le sien, Death Mask se fit rouer de coups.

-Plus jamais tu ne parleras d'elle de cette façon ! PLUS JAMAIS !

La voix de Shura venait de monter dans les aigus, tandis qu'il s'acharnait à refaire le portrait du Cancer, façon puzzle. Il sentit les os craquer sous ses phalanges, la chair s'attendrir, le sang poisseux et chaud giclé sur sa peau.

Enfin, il avait le loisir de casser chaque dent de son sourire, comme il en avait tant rêvé.

Le Capricorne n'était plus qu'un bloc de rage condensé.

-ARRETE !

Shura tressaillit sous l'imprécation, et figea son poing à mi-chemin. Avant d'avoir pu tourner son regard vers la personne qui venait de hurler, il se prit une formidable baffe qui le fit tomber à terre. Aphrodite la main levée, était prête à lui en donner une seconde, mais ne réitéra pas son geste. Elle baissa enfin son bras, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, et le regard furieux.

-Je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on se salisse les mains… Vraiment pas….

Shura se rendit compte que son torse, son menton et son poing, étaient maculés d'hémoglobine. Death Mask se redressa à son tour, sur un coude, et cracha sur le sol un mélange de sang et de bile. La lèvre inférieure fendue, et un œil fermé sous la douleur, il ne faisait plus vraiment son fier.

-Je vous déteste tous les deux ! Hurla-t-elle en tapant des poings sur le sol. Ce n'est pas en vous mettant sur la gueule que ça changera quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas le premier prix d'une tombola, bon sang !

-Mais… Tenta de protester Shura.

-Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses foireuses ! Tu crois que ça m'aurait fait plaisir qu'on te sanctionne pour avoir tué un Chevalier d'Or ?

-Hey, je ne suis pas encore mort…

Death Mask se prit à son tour une claque retentissante.

-Toi aussi, ferme-la !

Le Cancer grimaça sous la douleur, portant sa main à sa joue déjà tuméfié.

-Vous êtes deux imbéciles mettant leurs réputations en jeu pour une histoire de coucherie !

Shura eut mal à l'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'un soir, pour moi…

Aphrodite le fixa.

-Tu aurai dû me le dire bien avant… Bien avant tout cela… Maintenant, c'est trop tard… Comment pourrai-je le penser autrement ? Aussi bien lui, que toi, vous ne voyez qu'un trophée en moi…

-C'est faux ! Hurla Shura en l'attrapant par les épaules. Tu le sais pourtant, que je ne suis pas comme lui !

Aphrodite baissa la tête.

-Je ne supporte plus être touché par un homme… Je me suis forcé avec toi…. Désolée…

Le Capricorne lui lâcha doucement les épaules, encaissant en silence l'aveu. Il était choqué certes, mais le mot était faible en comparaison de son tsunami intérieur. Il se tourna vers Death Mask, la haine au fond des yeux.

-Salaud… Tout est de ta faute !

Aphrodite secoua la tête et attrapa le poignet de Shura, avant qu'il ne recommence à passer à tabac l'Italien.

-Ca date de bien avant… Death Mask a juste… continuer…

Elle se leva enfin, et passa ses mains sur ses bras, comme pour se réchauffer.

-Maintenant, ça suffit… Je ne suis pas celle que vous voulez que je sois… Je ne suis pas une femme. Je ne l'ai jamais été… Je suis juste un Chevalier, comme vous… C'est tout ce dont je suis capable de prétendre. Ni une amante, ni une poupée gonflable… Ca suffit… Je ne veux plus jouer à ça….

Aphrodite se cacha le visage dans ses mains, prise tout d'un coup de tremblements.

-Je ne veux plus vivre….

Avant que Shura ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réconforter comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, ce fut Death Mask qui le précéda. Avec une tendresse dont on n'aurait jamais pu le soupçonner, il la serra contre lui, cachant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Tentait-il de lui demander pardon dans ses gestes, et ses caresses ?

-C'est trop tard… Tout est terminé…. Tout… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte.

Death Mask la serra davantage, sous le regard impuissant du Capricorne.

-Ne dis pas ça… Il faut que tu vives… Si ce n'est pour toi, ou pour nous… au moins pour ton enfant….

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV.**

**Notes :** On arrive tout doucement a la fin de cette fic. Encore merci a tous pour vos commentaires et favoris, ca me fais toujours autant plaisir. Et joyeux nowel ! Hohoho.

Aphrodite repoussa doucement Death Mask.

-Ça te va bien mal de dire ce genre de chose….

-…. Qui est le père ? Demanda Shura qui se sentait un peu à l'écart.

Un long silence se fit, avant que Death Mask ne réplique d'un air narquois.

-Figure-toi que je me pose la même question. T'aurai pas une petite idée ?

Il se prit une nouvelle baffe de la part d'Aphrodite.

-Parce que tu trouves cette situation drôle, peut-être ? Et comment t'as deviné, hein ?

Death Mask haussa les épaules.

-Certains symptômes ne trompent pas. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Il coula un regard vers le Capricorne, toujours à terre. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas du tout l'insinuation. Il se redressa aussitôt, et s'approcha du Cancer, prêt à le dérouiller une nouvelle fois. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre. Forte, reconnaissable entre mille, en double suround.

_« Death-Mask, Shura, Aphrodite, au temple d'Athéna, immédiatement »._

Les interpelés se regardèrent quasiment en même temps.

Le Grand Pope.

Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout.

-Je passe devant, fit Aphrodite en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les deux autres protagonistes la suivirent. L'un à côté de l'autre, avec une distance de sécurité tout de même, les escaliers étant assez larges pour qu'ils se le permettent. Il aurait été dommage qu'un malencontreux coup d'épaule relance les hostilités.

Arrivés à destination, ils posèrent un genou à terre, et baisèrent la tête, comme le voulait la tradition. Cependant, le Pope resta silencieux. Durant un moment assez long pour que le Poisson commence à perdre un peu de sa superbe.

-J'attends vos explications pour l'altercation entre le Capricorne et le Cancer.

-Une divergence d'opinion, répliqua aussitôt Death Mask.

-Que vous ne pouviez régler autrement que par les poings ? Tu te fiches de moi, Cancer ? Quand à toi, Shura, je suis aussi bien surpris que déçu par ton attitude. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

L'Espagnol ne répondit pas quelque chose comme « C'est lui qui as commencé ». Il n'aurait pas été très crédible.

-C'est uniquement de ma faute, avoua soudain Aphrodite. S'il y a un seul coupable à punir, c'est moi.

Elle releva la tête, regardant le Pope avec une détermination pouvant faire fléchir le plus courageux des Chevaliers. Mais il fallait avoir autant d'années d'expérience que le Pope pour y déceler autre chose. Comme une demande, un soulagement à l'idée de cette sanction... Il eut alors un geste inattendu en retirant son casque.

-Approche, Aphrodite, demanda Shion d'une voix plus douce, mais tout aussi ferme.

Aucun rapport avec celle que la jeune femme avait entendu durant son enfance, avec les relents du temps qui passe et de la mort qui guette les hommes âgés. C'était un Pope ayant retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. Et sa fonction au sein du Sanctuaire, pour quelques décennies encore.

Le Poisson ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut au même niveau que le trône, surplombant ainsi le Pope de toute sa hauteur. Elle tressaillit lorsque celui-ci déposa ses mains sur son ventre, doucement, précautionneusement.

-C'est un bout de cosmos déjà bien vaillant, que je sens-là, murmura-t-il.

Aphrodite sentit ses joues s'empourprer brusquement. Elle s'arracha au contact du Pope en reculant d'un pas, effrayée. Mais sur le visage de Shion, elle ne lut aucun reproche. Juste une grande affection, qui acheva de la troubler.

Mais alors ? Le Pope n'était donc pas surpris de savoir qu'Aphrodite était une femme ? Au moins qu'il ne le sache depuis longtemps ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres… Elle lui demanda finalement, avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

-Depuis ton arrivée au Sanctuaire, répondit Shion en haussant un sourcil, comme surprit.

La respiration d'Aphrodite s'emballa. Elle sentait en provenance du fond de sa gorge, le goût rance de la nausée. Depuis le premier jour ? Le tout premier ? Le Pope… savait ? Mais alors…. Aphrodite avait donc subit tout cela pour rien ? Elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre son armure, bien plus que sa vie…. Alors elle s'était tu.

Pour rien. Elle s'était monté le bourrichon pour rien.

Toute sa vie n'était qu'une vaste blague.

-Je…. ne me sens pas très bien…

Détectant qu'il y avait là plus qu'un simple malaise d'ordre physique, Shion se leva et se proposa d'accompagner Aphrodite vers les sanitaires plus proches.

Il se tourna vers Death Mask et Shura, leur ordonnant de les attendre, et de ne pas tenter de s'entretuer une nouvelle fois.

Même s'il se doutait de la raison de leur querelle.

Aphrodite avait les oreilles qui se mirent à bourdonner, tandis qu'elle se sentait sombrer de plus en plus. Elle pouvait marcher, parce que le Pope la guider, et lorsqu'elle entra dans une salle de bain, elle se mit à vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes. Peu lui importait que ce fût devant le Pope, qui gentiment, lui tenait les cheveux. Désormais… Quelle importance ?

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, encore une fois, mais inutilement. Cela ne soulagea pas le Poisson. Cela ne faisait que de l'enfoncer davantage.

Vomir sa vie, vomir cette mascarade… Et cet enfant qu'elle ne désirait pas. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi stupide, si elle avait su… Lorsque son corps se calma, Shion lui proposa un verre d'eau afin de se rincer la bouche. Sans un mot de remerciement, elle en but la moitié, avant de le faire tomber au sol, où il se fracassa.

Soudain, elle porta ses poings à sa bouche et se mordit au sang les phalanges pour ne pas hurler. Elle allait virer hystérique, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle tremblait déjà.

-Aphrodite !

Le Pope lui prit les poignets pour l'obliger à cesser de se faire du mal. Mais Aphrodite résista du mieux qu'elle put. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne une claque.

-Reprends tes esprits, Aphrodite ! Tu commences à me faire peur !

-Vous saviez… Et vous n'avez rien dit ! Hurla-t-elle enfin.

Surprit, le Pope la regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

-Que tu étais une femme ? … Mais enfin, Aphrodite, évidement… Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'Andreas me cache cette information ?

-Mais… Mais… Je pensais que… les femmes…. au Sanctuaire… portent des masques…. Je…

Le Pope lui saisit doucement le visage entre les mains.

-Andreas m'avait fait part de ton passé et ta décision de te faire passer pour un homme. Comme il s'agissait de ta santé mentale, je lui ai donné mon accord. Si cela pouvait te permettre d'aller mieux, pourquoi je t'aurai contredit ? Tu étais si fragile, Aphrodite… On avait peur de te perdre….

Le Poisson éclata alors en sanglots déchirants.

-… si seulement…. Ho mon dieu… J'avais eu si peur de votre réaction…. Je pensais que tout serait terminé si… on découvrait mes mensonges…. Que je n'étais pas un homme…. mais une menteuse…. Une sale traîtresse….

Shion lui caressa doucement le dos, les cheveux, attendant qu'elle lui explique.

Alors, petit à petit, entrecoupée par de nouveaux pleurs, Aphrodite lui avoua tout.

La découverte de Death Mask, son odieux chantage. Shura et sa gentillesse. Tout ce qui s'était passé, toute cette souffrance… Et son double jeu entre ces deux hommes pour enfin tenter de s'accepter… Puisque de toute façon, ils avaient décidés qu'elle était une femme, et peu importe ses faux semblants. On ne pouvait échapper à sa vraie nature… Mais c'était fait dans une telle violence… Elle était devenue de plus en plus folle…. Peur de perdre son armure, peur de perdre sa réputation face aux autres.

Elle s'était souillée, elle s'était salit, avait tout accepté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve enceinte. Du Cancer ou du Capricorne. Elle ne savait même pas qui était le père. Mais peu importe. Sa mère lui avait toujours dis que les femmes n'était que des putains, tout juste bonnes à se la fermer, à écarter les jambes.

De toute façon, elle allait se suicider. C'était trop, elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

Le Pope l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois, le visage impassible. Finalement, il l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna vers une chambre où il la fit assoir sur un large lit. Il sortit de la pièce durant quelques instants, et revient avec un flacon et une seringue.

-Je vais te donner un sédatif, ça va t'aider à dormir un peu.

Aphrodite ne lui répondit pas et se laissa faire. Même lorsque le Pope lui enleva ses sandales et la borda. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, au niveau du front.

-Ne pense plus à ce genre de choses. Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le garder, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Shion frémit. Ce genre de chose ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais la situation n'était pas non plus des plus plaisantes… L'enfant était-il le fruit d'un amour ou d'un viol ? Comment le savoir… Et surtout, difficile de faire passer la grossesse d'un Chevalier censé être un homme, sans avoir une révolte sur les bras.

Il aurait voulu demander pardon a Aphrodite, pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point elle n'allait pas bien. Mais il sentait que cela n'était plus utile… Autant punir le vrai coupable. C'était ainsi qu'il pourrait peut-être se racheter auprès d'elle.

Il sortit de la chambre, demanda à un garde de surveiller l'entrée et de le prévenir s'il entendait quoi que ce soit de suspect a l'intérieur, car le Chevalier des Poissons était malade.

Plus Shion avançait dans le couloir, plus il sentait la colère monter en lui, comme rarement ce fut le cas au cours de sa longue vie.

Enfin, il arriva à la salle du trône où l'attendait les deux autres Chevaliers. La tension était à son comble, mais ils ne s'étaient heureusement pas frappés dessus. Quoique, vu les nouveaux éléments en possession du Pope, ce dernier se demandait s'il ne devait pas laisser Shura achever ce qu'il venait de commencer, sur la personne de Death Mask.

Il s'installa sur son trône, et remit son casque. Parfois, avoir le visage masqué pouvait être pratique, lorsqu'on ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions.

-Shura, tu peux disposer. Retourne dans ton temple. Aphrodite se repose dans une annexe, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Capricorne haussa la tête, quelque peu soulagé que le Poisson se trouve entre de bonnes mains, puis s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsque le Pope se retrouva seul avec Death Mask, il en profita pour détailler le jeune homme et aussi pour faire ses réserves de calme avant l'interrogatoire.

Il avait toujours sentit quelque chose de troublant chez le Cancer, depuis son arrivé au Sanctuaire. Mais cette impression s'était estompée au fil des années grâce au contact bénéfique des autres apprentis. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeune enfant, qui avait fugué loin de sa famille, il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal…. Mais cela changea lorsque Death Mask revient de Sicile, quelques années plus tard. Seul, sans Marco, avec l'armure du Cancer sur le dos.

Il avait tué son maitre dans un combat où un seul pouvait en sortir vainqueur.

Death Mask, a douze ans, était devenu le nouveau Cancer, et n'avait plus jamais sourit de la même façon depuis.

Mais tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi il avait dérivé ainsi, jusqu'à devenir le meilleur Cavalier de la mort au service de Saga.

C'était plus profond. C'était bien trop tard à présent, au vu des évènements récents. Le Sanctuaire avait engendré aussi bien des bons Chevaliers, que des mauvais.

Shion soupira.

-Bien, commençons.

_A suivre…._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI.**

**Notes du 18/05/2012 :**Bonjour à tous. Pour répondre aux reviews, surtout des personnes non-inscrits sur ce site, merci de me laisser finir cette fic tranquillement. Je ne veux pas la bâcler, et j'ai une vie aussi…. Quand à « Norman » à qui je viens de supprimer la review, merci de faire tes propres fics au lieu de proposer de finir celle des autres, tu es d'une incorrection…

* * *

Death Mask avait répondu à toutes les questions que lui avait posées Shion. Comme Aphrodite avait visiblement tout avoué, ça ne lui servirait à rien de nier. Tout en sachant les conséquences funestes pour lui…. Etrangement, il se sentait un peu détaché de la situation.

Ce qu'il avait en tête, était bien plus important. Il avait toujours été extrêmement prudent avec ses conquêtes, pour ne pas les faire tomber enceinte. Parce que les gamins c'était chiant, et qu'il ne voulait pas en prendre la responsabilité. Et voilà qu'Aphrodite l'était. Ho, bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce fait soit du Capricorne… Mais Death Mask n'en avait pas envie. Pourquoi ? Parce que le jour où il l'avait compris, ça lui avait fait une impression bizarre…. Surprit ? Fier ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Et ça l'énervait de ne pas comprendre.

Et si Aphrodite n'avait pas l'intention de garder l'enfant ? Ce qui était fort probable… Pourquoi elle s'encombrerait d'un marmot ? Et subir cette grossesse était une insulte même à sa condition « d'homme », de Chevalier. Athéna, que cette femme était chiante, et compliquée et…. adorable.

Merde. Il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle. Ça venait de le frapper comme les coups de poings du Capricorne.

-Je te parle, Chevalier.

Death Mask cilla, interrompu dans ses pensées.

-Pardon. Vous pouvez répéter la question ?

Shion sentit ses doigts se crisper sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-Je disais, que je n'ai pas encore statué sur ton sort, pour ce que tu as fait subir à Aphrodite. La mort, ou l'emprisonnement ? J'en parlerai avec elle quand elle sera réveillée.

Le Cancer écarquilla les yeux en regardant le Pope.

Sans doute venait-il de se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes ? Pourtant, il dit tout autre chose.

-Dites… Vous avez bien administré un sédatif au Poisson ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Shion d'un ton un peu agacé.

-Parce que je ne sens plus son cosmos dans le palais.

Shion se rendit alors compte de son erreur. Il avait sous-estimé le métabolisme d'Aphrodite et lui avait injecté une toute petite quantité de sédatif.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, et se précipita dans le couloir, Death Mask à ses trousses, tentant de ne pas marcher sur la toge de son Pope. Shion ouvrit la porte à toute volée, mais ne put que constater la pièce vide, et l'unique fenêtre grande ouverte.

-Death Mask !

Le Cancer avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre, et lorsque Shion se pencha à son tour, il était déjà loin. Le Pope pesta contre lui-même, contre le Cancer, contre toute cette histoire… Il enleva son casque, et détacha les fermoirs de sa robe, avant de poser le tout sur une table. En-dessous, il portait un fin pantalon de coton sombre, et un haut beige sans manches. Tenue plus pratique pour se mettre à la recherche d'Aphrodite.

* * *

-Milo… Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment…

-Avec toi, c'est jamais le bon moment… Quant à l'endroit, je suis désolé, mais quoi de mieux qu'une caverne éloigné de tout, donnant sur la mer ? ….

Camus soupira devant les arguments de son compagnon. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter cette balade sur la plage. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que les baisers sur son cou ne lui faisaient pas du bien… Même plus que bien.

Il passa une main dans la chevelure de son compagnon, se laissant, pour une fois, un peu aller…

Mais lorsque Milo entreprit de s'attaquer à son pantalon, il fronça les sourcils.

-Attends…

-Non. J'ai pas envie.

Camus le repoussa doucement du plat de la main et tourna sa tête vers le fond de la caverne.

-Ce cosmos…. APHRODITE !

Le cri de son compagnon lui vrilla les tympans. D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler ainsi, avec une telle angoisse.

Ils se précipitèrent en direction du cosmos qu'ils n'avaient pas senti en arrivant, car il était bien défaillant…

Assis à même le sol, dos à la paroi, et tête penché vers son torse, le Chevalier des Poissons, les poignets recouverts de lacérations, débordant de sang, se mêlant à l'eau salé stagnant entre les rochers.

-Aphrodite…

Camus lui releva la tête, et la secoua doucement par les épaules.

-Aphrodite…. Réponds-moi…

Il faillit la gifler, mais Milo lui attrapa les mains, ressentant ainsi ses tremblements.

Le Scorpion n'avait jamais vu son compagnon dans un tel état, lui qui était si calme, si réservé… Il aurait pu en être jaloux, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Milo retira alors son haut, le déchira en plusieurs bandes de tissus, puis commença à bander les poignets d'Aphrodite. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard…

Il allait s'occuper du second bras, quand un autre cosmos se fit sentir à l'entrée de la caverne.

Le Cancer. Les yeux écarquillés, comme choqué.

Encore un autre qui dévoiler une facette inhabituelle de lui-même.

Camus se précipita soudain vers Death Mask pour lui coller son poing dans l'estomac.

-C'est de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? Hurla le Verseau.

Death Mask ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas, le regard toujours fixé vers les poignets d'Aphrodite. Vers ce sang tâchant les environs d'écarlate….

Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas lui serra le cœur : Culpabilité.

Il n'entendait même plus ce que lui disait Camus. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la frêle silhouette d'Aphrodite. Si elle mourrait, ça serait de sa faute, entièrement. Pour l'avoir poussé à bout. Pour l'avoir fait autant souffrir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête vers le Pope.

-Tu vois où ça nous mène, tes conneries ?

Oui, il savait maintenant.

* * *

Trois jours qu'il croupissait dans cette prison. Sans voir la lumière du jour, sans avoir de quoi se changer, se doucher… Mais surtout, il n'avait plus de clopes. Et ça, c'était très dur pour le Cancer dont les nerfs s'effilocher comme une pelote de laine. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure cendré, mais la retira aussitôt d'un air dégouté. Il l'essuya sur son pantalon, le salissant davantage.

Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas se dirigeant vers sa cellule.

Shura venait de s'arrêter, le regardant d'un air neutre. Il saisit un tabouret, et s'installa dessus, les jambes droites, les mains posés sur ses genoux. Puis fixa le Cancer. Comme depuis trois jours, sans un mot. Juste le regarder. Une heure, deux heures…. Sans détourner les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse…

Au début, Death Mask avait bien tenté de le faire réagir, de lui poser des questions sur Aphrodite… Puis devant le manque de réponses, il l'avait insulté. Tout son répertoire y était passé. Sans aucunes réactions de la part du Capricorne.

Ca mettait en rage le Cancer.

-Je suis tellement sexy pour que tu me mattes tous les jours ?

-…

-Espèce de connard.

Death Mask s'allongea sur la paillasse, bras derrière la nuque, et fixa le plafond. Il allait piquer un petit somme, vu qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et échapper ainsi au contact visuel du Capricorne.

Lorsqu'il émergea des limbes du sommeil, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction des barreaux, et sentit son cœur s'emballer. A la place du Capricorne, se trouvait désormais Aphrodite. Un peu diminué physiquement, mais bien là, bien… en vie.

Le Cancer ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était content qu'elle soit encore là, qu'elle n'ait pas réussit son suicide… Mais sortant de sa bouche, ça sonnait comme de l'hypocrisie. Alors qu'il était sincère. Il s'était demandé pendant ces trois jours, comment elle allait… Si elle était décédée, Death Mask aurait été exécuté aussitôt. De la main même du Capricorne sans doute… Mais ce dernier s'était contenté de le fixer, jour après jour. Sans rien dire. Exprès pour l'emmerder.

Finalement, le Cancer se mit en position assise.

-Salut… Murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour… Lui répondit Aphrodite sur le même ton.

Death Mask se leva et se dirigea vers les barreaux. Il la regarda, la détailla… Son regard se posa instinctivement sur les poignets, mais ils étaient camouflés par de longues manches. Il comprenait qu'Aphrodite voulait éviter les questions de la part des Chevaliers n'étant pas au courant de sa tentative. Alors, il leva ses yeux vers son visage. Creusé, affaiblit… Et si pâle. Il hésita durant un petit moment, puis finalement leva sa main et la posa sur la joue, qu'il caressa doucement. Enfin, il pouvait la toucher…

Aphrodite ne souffla mot. N'eut aucune réaction, même lorsque les doigts du Cancer s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres, son nez, son front…. Pour finalement se perdre dans sa chevelure. Il finit tout de même par la retirer, sans quitter des yeux le Poisson.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé avec le vieux ?

-L'emprisonnement. Un an.

Death Mask eut un sourire désabusé.

-Seulement ?

-Toute une vie d'emprisonnement ne suffira pas à expier tes fautes.

-Je vois…

-J'ai interférée en ta faveur. Ne me remercie pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Aphrodite prit une grande inspiration.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je veux que tu vives, et que tu te souviennes de tout ce que tu m'as fait.

Le Cancer retourna s'assoir sur la paillasse, détournant son regard. Compte tenu de la gravité de ses actes, il s'en sortait plus bien. Il le savait.

Mais il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le Poisson le devança après une minute de silence.

-Il n'est plus un problème.

Death Mask tressaillit mais continua de fixer le mur.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'enfant.

-Ha…

Death Mask avait donc bien compris. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, dans un geste anodin, mais c'était pour mieux en contrôler le tremblement. Surtout, ne pas laisser entrevoir que cette nouvelle lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Se défouler. Dans n'importe quoi. Ses doigts se crispèrent alors davantage, s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

-Je vais y aller.

Le Poisson se leva, mais au moment de franchir la porte, elle entendit la voix de Death Mask.

-Pense à manger un peu plus régulièrement.

Elle ne répondit pas, referma la porte derrière elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Death Mask s'autorisa à lâcher ses articulations devenues douloureuses. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Durant un long, long moment.

* * *

Aphrodite avait fini de remplir sa valise. Fort heureusement, elle ne disposait pas d'une énorme garde-robe. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'acheter quelques vêtements en arrivant. Elle laisserait ses tenues d'entrainement, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Quand Shura tendit sa main pour prendre sa valise, Aphrodite hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement lui laissa. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'Aphrodite s'était réveillée. En tout cas, aucun des deux sujets sensibles n'avait été abordé. Ni la tentative de suicide, ni l'avortement. Elle lui en était reconnaissante pour cela.

Elle se doutait que Shura en avait gros sur le cœur. Le Poisson n'avait pas été tendre avec lui lorsqu'elle lui avait avouée qu'elle s'était forcée avec lui. Elle s'était excusée plus tard, mais le mal était fait. Elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper ses paroles.

Ils descendirent donc en silence les escaliers, passant dans chaque temple, jusqu'en bas. Aphrodite avait prévenu Shion qu'elle ne tarderait pas à l'appeler, et qu'elle écrirait régulièrement à Camus, sous peine qu'ils se déplacent eux même. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander, le Pope lui avait accordé d'office un long congé, pour prendre du recul, pour se soigner, loin du Sanctuaire… Mais elle devait revenir toutes affaires cessantes, en cas de crise exceptionnelle.

-Bon…et bien… au revoir, murmura-t-elle sans regarder Shura.

Un long silence lui répondit, achevant de la rendre mal à l'aise. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut saisir sa valise, le Capricorne lâcha l'anse, et prit Aphrodite dans ses bras. Doucement, délicatement, ce fut à son tour d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du Poisson. Comme celle-ci l'avait fait tant de fois avec lui. Elle ne tressaillit pas, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Un peu plus fortement.

De nouveau le silence. Mais cette fois, moins pesant. Aphrodite ressentit toute la tendresse, toute l'affection que Shura avait toujours eut à son égard. Elle s'en voulait, elle avait de la peine pour lui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle…. Un dommage collatéral, voilà ce qu'il était dans cette histoire.

-Tu peux… m'embrasser ?… Une dernière fois ?...

Aphrodite regarda son ami. Longuement, avant d'accéder à sa demande. Elle tenta, avec son baiser, de lui exprimer à quel point elle était désolée, à quel point elle le remercier, pour tout.

-Tu m'écriras ?

Elle hocha la tête, attrapa sa valise, et sans rien rajouter de plus, elle commença à s'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Elle partait, pour longtemps, mais elle reviendrait.

Après tout, elle était un Chevalier. Quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi qu'on en dise.

_A suivre… l'épilogue. _


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**Notes :**Un grand merci à tous, pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, pour avoir supporté les attentes entre chaque chapitre, et ma conjugaison déplorable…. Je suis triste mais en même temps contente de l'avoir achevé. Il parait qu'on ne fait pas un monde avec des « si »… Moi, j'en ai fait une fiction.

Si vous pouviez, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui font des alerts, et ceux qui commentent parfois, me donner un dernier avis global, ça me ferait très plaisir. Vraiment.

Encore un merci, tout particulièrement dédié à mon grand frère adoré, qui m'as conseillé tout au long de cette histoire. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas tout a fait pris la même tournure.

* * *

Enfin, il sortait, après un an d'emprisonnement… Au début, Death Mask avait pensé que c'était une peine bien légère, compte tenu des faits… Sauf qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était long, bien trop long pour quelqu'un comme lui. La lumière du soleil lui fit cligner des yeux durant quelques secondes. Il étira longuement ses articulations, ravi qu'elles ne se soient pas trop engourdies. Il n'avait pas trop perdu de sa masse musculaire, car être emprisonné ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer ses exercices.

Tout en montant les marches menant à son temple, il salua chaque Chevalier d'Or d'un bref hochement de tête. Personne ne lui posa de questions. Ils savaient que Death Mask avait fait une grosse connerie, mais pas les circonstances exactes. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Une fois au quatrième, il se déshabilla et sauta dans sa douche. Cela lui fit un bien fou, limite jouissif. Aucun rapport avec ses toilettes de chat à l'aide d'un bac de bois : Juste de quoi se décrasser, mais pas suffisant pour être vraiment propre. Tout en s'habillant de frais, il se jura de brûler les oripeaux jonchant le sol.

Il sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette incroyablement douce, et remercia mentalement les serviteurs qui s'étaient occupés de son temple durant son absence. Dans le placard de sa cuisine, il prit une bouteille de vodka, un paquet de cigarette, puis s'affala sur le canapé. A même le goulot, il but une longue rasade d'alcool, fit craquer une allumette, et lorsqu'il expira la fumé de sa cigarette, s'autorisa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Back to the business.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire lorsqu'on frappa soudain à sa porte.

-C'est ouvert, dit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

Un serviteur entra et lui fit part d'une convocation pour le treizième temple. A effet immédiat, comme d'habitude. Death Mask leva les yeux au ciel avant de congédier le jeune homme. Il aurait voulu fêter un peu plus longtemps ses retrouvailles avec deux de ses vices, mais bon…

Il reprit la montée des marches, et ne s'attarda pas davantage en passant dans le temple du Capricorne, et dans celui du Verseau. Mais lorsqu'il arriva chez les Poissons… Un sentiment indescriptible l'envahit. Ce temple était vide, depuis bientôt un an. Il le savait, il avait senti qu'Aphrodite n'était plus au Sanctuaire, depuis le jour où il avait été emprisonné. Mais s'en rendre compte, là, pour de bon, ça lui faisait comme un choc.

Au bout d'un long moment, il serra les dents et poursuivit son chemin, d'une démarche un peu raide.

* * *

-J'espère que dorénavant tu te tiendras tranquille, Death Mask.

La voix du Pope était toujours aussi glaciale, lorsqu'il s'adressa au Cancer. Même après sa punition, il n'arrivait pas à l'absoudre. Il l'aurait même laissé croupir quelques années de plus en prison si Aphrodite ne lui avait pas demandé moins. Bon sang, il était le Pope, pourtant… Mais c'était la condition pour qu'Aphrodite lui accorde son pardon, a lui Shion, pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui se tramer sous ses yeux. Il avait donc laissé Aphrodite choisir la sentence du Cancer.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le sol, un genou à terre, dans l'attente des directives de son Pope.

-Tu pars en mission.

Shion fit léviter l'ordre de mission et le dirigea brusquement sur Death Mask. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol avant se faire couper le bout du nez.

-Merci, au revoir.

Il s'inclina bien bas et fit demi-tour, avant que Shion ne change d'avis.

Une mission hein ? Et si par le plus grand des hasards il tombait sur un petit Poisson… On dit bien que toutes les rivières mènent à la mer.

* * *

Avec un sourire satisfait, Aphrodite contempla son petit appartement, qu'elle venait de briquer de fond en comble. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une vie aussi simple, loin du Sanctuaire, loin des missions, lui apporterai une telle sérénité d'esprit. Elle se sentait tellement bien, qu'elle appréhendé le jour où il lui faudrait revenir… Elle secoua la tête doucement, chassant ses idées noires, et se dirigea vers un petit bureau en bois, pour achever l'écriture de son courrier. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait commencé à entretenir une correspondance régulière avec le Capricorne.

A l'écrit, elle avait mieux réussis à faire passer ses sentiments, son état d'esprit… Les mots venaient plus facilement, et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu mettre les choses au clair. Shura était pour elle, plus qu'un ami, mais pas un amant. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté, mais non, décidément, ce n'était pas ça…. Elle lui avait fait de la peine, mais c'était mieux que de continuer à mentir, autant pour lui, que pour elle-même.

Elle referma l'enveloppe et colla le timbre.

Oui, cet éloignement, et les séances quotidienne avec le psychiatre lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle en avait eu honte au début, mais s'était rendu compte que ce n'était que de la fierté mal placé. Peu à peu, elle avait réussi à ne plus se dévalorisé, ne plus croire que tout été entièrement de sa faute, enfin, à s'accepter totalement.

Mais il y avait une chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire : A s'habiller de manière plus féminine.

Un détail qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance finalement…

Se rendant compte tout d'un coup de l'heure, elle se leva, chaussa ses bottes, et attrapa son manteau. Elle devait se dépêcher, avant que les magasins ne ferment, ou elle n'aurait plus rien à manger ce soir.

On frappa à la porte au moment où elle toucha la poignée. Sans doute sa voisine, une charmante vieille dame habitant deux étages plus hauts, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié lors de son arrivée à Paris.

-Bonj…

La fin du mot resta bloquée dans sa gorge, quand Aphrodite fit face… à Death Mask. Elle cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, sans doute persuadé qu'elle avait affaire à une illusion d'optique… Mais sans succès.

-Salut, répondit le Cancer d'un air détaché.

Ils se toisèrent durant un temps infiniment long, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

-Ho, je vois que vous avez un invité.

Aphrodite leva la tête en direction des escaliers, que sa voisine était en train de descendre.

-O-Oui, une visite surprise. On se voit plus tard, Madame ? Répondit Aphrodite dans un français impeccable.

La vieille dame hocha la tête, salua le Cancer qui répondit courtoisement, et continua de descendre à son rythme, les dernières volés de marches la séparant du rez-de-chaussée.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

-Le cachet de la Poste.

-Tu te moques de moi….

-J'avoue. J'ai regardée l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe du Capricorne.

Aphrodite se réprimanda mentalement.

- … Et que veux-tu ?

-Te voir.

-C'est fait. Maintenant, tu peux repartir.

-J'ai fait un long voyage, tu pourrai au moins m'offrir un café.

Etrangement, Aphrodite n'avait plus vraiment de rancune à l'égard du Cancer. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait envie de renouer avec lui. De quelque façon que ce soit.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le fond de l'appartement. Comme un gémissement, suivit très vite de pleurs, de nourrisson.

Death Mask écarquilla les yeux. Une expression de pure surprise passa sur son visage, mais il eut le réflexe de bloquer la porte de son pied. Aphrodite appuya sur le panneau de bois, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce qui pouvait arrêter le Cancer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Hurla ce dernier, en proie soudain à une violente colère.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Tu m'as mentis !

Le Cancer réussit à pénétrer dans l'appartement, saisit la gorge d'Aphrodite et la plaqua au sol. Il était venu en paix, il avait à présent envie de la tuer.

-Espèce de… Murmura-t-il en resserrant ses doigts.

-Tu souffres ? Demanda Aphrodite.

Surpris, Death Mask la relâcha un peu. Puis, totalement. Il se redressa, mais resta assis sur elle, les bras ballants, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-J'espère bien en tout cas… Continua Aphrodite en se massant la gorge.

Elle s'extirpa, et alla refermer la porte, qui tenait encore sur ses gonds.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait, la douleur ? De ressentir soi-même ce qu'on a infligé aux autres… Dis-moi, Death Mask, durant un an, as-tu réfléchit a tout ça ? Mais avoir de l'empathie pour autrui n'est pas quelque chose dont tu es capable… Aujourd'hui, comme demain… Je te déteste. Alors j'espère que tu souffres, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, posant son dos contre la porte.

Pourtant, malgré ses mots durs, blessant, elle ne ressentait aucune joie, à voir le Cancer dans cet état. Aucune satisfaction. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et sa pseudo vengeance avait un goût de cendres dans sa bouche.

Elle le dépassa, pour pénétrer dans la chambre du fond. Puis, saisissant délicatement son enfant contre elle, elle le berça doucement.

Se tenant sur le seuil de la chambre, Death Mask regarda Aphrodite, toujours sans un mot, juste une expression indéfinissable lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le bébé.

-Je te comprends plus là….

-Je n'ai pas réussis. C'est tout. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, je n'ai pas réussis a avorté. Et même après mon accouchement, lorsque j'ai eu les papiers pour l'abandon entre les mains, je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Parce que… parce que c'est quand même une partie de moi-même.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle saisit un biberon encore chaud. Puis elle s'installa sur le canapé pour nourrir le bébé.

-Elle n'a rien fait, elle… Elle n'a pas demandé à naitre, elle est là, c'est tout. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir autant que j'ai souffert, moi-même.

Death Mask s'installa à côté d'eux, observant la scène, banale, certes…. Et pourtant…. Il finit par se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

-… Salope… Tu avais camouflé son cosmos avec le tient… Tu as eu tout le monde comme ça…. Tu es… Tu es machiavélique…

-Venant de ta part, dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder par en-dessous, enfin, surtout le petit.

Il observa attentivement les petites mains potelées tenant le biberon, les joues rebondies, le petit nez mutin, et la touffe de cheveux sombre sur le sommet du crâne. Les yeux bleus de l'enfant se fixèrent sur le Cancer, visiblement intrigué par cet inconnu. Durant de longues minutes, le nourrisson et l'assassin s'observèrent. En général, les petits de cet âge-là se mettaient très vite à pleurer en présence du Cancer, sans doute à cause de sa sombre aura. Sauf celui-là. A cause de leur lien du sang, peut-être ?

Death Mask aurait voulu poser la question. Ca le démanger furieusement de connaitre la vérité. Il s'était vanté auprès du Capricorne, mais c'était surtout histoire de l'emmerder davantage. Lui-même n'était certain qu'à moitié…

-…C'est le mien, hein ?

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Death Mask encaissa la réponse en silence. Avant d'exploser peu de temps après.

-MAIS PUTAIN ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil !

-Et détruire ma vie, ça t'as pas dérangé, que je sache ?

-C'est pas la même chose !

-Bien sûr sur si, espèce de connard !

Ils s'étaient tous deux levés, tandis que le bébé continua de boire, tout en ouvrant des grands yeux.

-Pétasse !

-Fumier !

Des pleurs se firent alors entendre, imposant le silence aux deux Chevaliers.

-Je vais la coucher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Aphrodite referma la porte de la chambre, et regarda de nouveau le Cancer, en chien de faïence.

Death Mask approcha sa main, passant son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure d'Aphrodite, essuyant une goutte de sueur ou de salive. Le Poisson lui attrapa le poignet, serrant avec force. Le Cancer ramena alors son bras en arrière, et sa proie contre lui, l'emprisonnant d'une main posé sur la hanche. Une lutte silencieuse s'engagea alors entre eux, l'un voulant récupérer l'autre, l'autre voulant se défaire du premier. Jusqu'à ce qu'au final, ce fut sur le plancher, d'un baiser fougueux, qu'ils s'abandonnèrent tous deux.

* * *

Aphrodite avait mal aux reins, mais nulle part ailleurs, c'est-à-dire a son égo.

C'est comme si elle se douter que ça finirait ainsi, si elle revoyait Death Mask.

Elle soupira et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Pas longtemps, car elle se rendit compte que le Cancer ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. D'un bond, elle se leva et couru jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant. La porte étant ouverte, elle n'eut pas à l'enfoncer dans sa panique. Cette dernière fit cependant place à une certaine stupeur.

Debout, torse nu, mais en pantalon, bien calé dans ses bras, le Cancer donner à son tour le biberon au nourrisson.

-Tu dormais, et elle pleurait… Dit-il comme pour s'excuser du spectacle qu'il offrait.

-Tu sais préparer un biberon, toi ? ….

-C'est noté sur la boite du lait en poudre.

-Ha….

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite d'observer en silence. C'était tellement surréaliste… Dans un soupir, elle lâcha tout bas :

-Aëlys…

-Hm ?

-Son prénom. C'est Aëlys.

-J'aime bien.

Il joua un peu avec elle, la laissa lui attraper les doigts, avant de les retirer doucement.

-Elle a de la force, dis donc…

-On sait de qui elle tient…

Un silence passa durant lequel Death Mask ne releva pas de suite.

-… Oué… La ressemblance est frappante…

-Elle est brune.

-Si c'est pour m'énerver, c'est raté. Je suis pas né avec cette couleur de cheveux.

Nouveau silence.

-Je… pourrai revenir ?

Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

-Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, tu me retrouveras, je suppose.

Death Mask reposa la petite dans son berceau, puis se détourna. Il releva le menton du Poisson, doucement.

-Et pour le Sanctuaire ?

-Elle passera pour mon apprentie.

-C'est pas con.

Le Cancer saisit tout d'un coup le Poisson dans ses bras. Il serra, pas trop fort, sans rien ajouter de plus. Si ce n'est qu'un mot.

Aphrodite sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ca n'effacerait pas toute cette souffrance.

Mais c'était un début.

* * *

Fin.


	19. ANNONCE

**Notes du 3/08/2013 :**

Oyez oyez braves gens !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite annonce qui fallait bien que je case quelque part….

Je vais réécrire cette fiction.

C'est-à-dire, que j'ai honte de mes fautes, et j'ai des Béta lecteurs (Bon cette annonce n'a pas été corrigé en revanche, ça se voit…).

Pis la fin ne me plait pas/plu. Ecrite un peu sous la pression je dois avouer (Un peu seulement, mais quand même).

J'écris d'abords pour me faire plaisir, puis pour partager, c'est toujours intéressants d'avoir des points de vue.

Donc en conclusion, peu à peu les chapitres seront plus cleans, fautes corrigés, tournures de phrases, légères modifications de scènes sans doute… Et il y aura un nouveau chapitre (Un jour). Considérer donc l'épilogue actuel comme l'avant dernier et le prochain comme le…dernier.

Je mettrai mes annonces de chapitres corrigés dans le résumé (Exemple : (Chapitre 1 corrigé), etc….).

Quelques statistiques (Générale je crois) parce que c'est marrant :

**Story : **Et si

**Words : **40,954

**Chaps : **18

**Reviews : **59

**Views : **17,000

**C2s : **0 (Qu'est ce donc ?)

**Favs : **20

**Alerts : **20

A nouveau un grand merci à tous !

**Ps :** Et si le cœur vous en dis, j'ai commis d'autres fics saint seiya, c'est les vacances, c'est la fête :)


End file.
